When Sparks Fly
by helenamoon
Summary: Bo McCorrigan is attending her first year at University of Toronto. There she meets dashing English born Lauren Lewis who just happens to be dating her older brother Dyson. Sparks fly at a chance meeting in a hockey arena where Bo is completing for a spot. There will be betrayal, undeniable chemistry, and heartache. How far will Bo go to win the heart of Lauren? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Bo McCorrigan is attending her first year at University of Toronto. There she meets dashing English born Lauren Lewis who just happens to be dating her older brother Dyson. Sparks fly at a chance meeting in a hockey arena where Bo is completing for a spot. There will be betrayal, undeniable chemistry, and heartache. How far will Bo go to win the heart of Lauren? All human. **

**Okay, so I written this story years ago but I never finished it. Originally the characters were different, but I decided to share it as a Bo and Lauren romance. It's one of those stories that I just forgot about but I feel it's time to revive and continue writing it. Yes, I know I have others stories but I just couldn't help myself. I know I shall get the wrath of my girlfriend who thinks I might be spending too much time writing and reading stories. What can I say, I like reading fanfic and how us writers keep these characters alive, long after the show is done. I don't look forward to the end of Lost Girl, but it is what it is. As a note, none of these characters belong to me as they are from Lost Girl, so read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a mild afternoon in mid-September. It had started off sunny, but the sky had turned steely neutral by the time the rush of students started streaming though, making their way to out of their respective classes. Bo McCorrigan had finally arrived at the arena where they were having try-outs for the University of Toronto Varsity Blues hockey team. Bo had been invited to attend training camp as a goalie. She looked forward to finally getting her chance to prove her worth and possibly be part of her University team. Bo had two passions in life: playing hockey and writing poetry and music. Bo had gotten the invitation from her older brother Dyson who was the team captain of Varsity Blues. Naturally he wanted his sister on his team but didn't want to seem to be playing favouritism. He knew that her god given talent would prevail in the end.

When Bo arrived at the rink there were two large double doors and as she walked through she felt the excitement permeating throughout her body. When Bo and her brother were younger they were a force to be reckoned with. They usually played on the same hockey team and between the both of them their rooms were decorated with countless metals and championship trophies. Both Bo's parents were proud of their children. Even though some parents were opposed to having a girl play on the same team as boys, nevertheless, the McCorrigans were not about to have some other parents' dictate whether their daughter had the right to play. They fought hard but in the end they succeeded triumphantly. And when Bo finally decided to attend the same University as Dyson her parents were overjoyed and pleased that at least Bo would have someone there to show her the ropes. They wanted Dyson to look over Bo and provide her, with some stability and guidance. Of course Bo was blessed with her own personality and a short temper that sometimes landed her in awkward situations. She was always a rebel and hated being the norm. She loved collecting swords and weapons. Her parents were not too keen on her collection but they always allowed her to find herself. She was a rebel by nature whereas her brother was the practical one. Dyson was studying Architecture and Bo was studying Astronomy and Astrophysics. Bo was always a high achiever and one to map out her future. She set her sights on discovery the next planet.

As Bo reached the rink area she noticed a bunch of guys standing around looking rather nervous. She thought to herself that they must be trying out for the team but she didn't see them as competition. There were also a couple of guys standing around the seating area. She noticed one guy in particular, wearing a small black cap and a black and white uniform talking to a bunch of girls. He wore a smirk that made her cringe. For some strange reason she felt that this guy was going to make her transition miserable. Then it clicked that the uniform that he was wearing was the same as Dyson her brother. Then she suddenly realised she knew him. She met him on a couple of occasions but saw right through his intensions. He was an oily prick that came from money and thought he was God's gift to women. His name was Ryan Lambert.

As Bo walked towards the group a girl with long wavy hair approached her.

"Hi, I'm Evony Fleurette Marquise." She wore a huge smile as to impress Bo.

"Please to meet you, I'm Bo McCorrigan. Is that your boyfriend over there?" as she pointed towards Ryan.

"Ryan Lambert? God no, just hanging around with my mates. One of them has this huge crush on him, although I can't see the attraction. He looks of slimly grease on a year old frying pan." She said looking at Bo with a warm smile.

"Ay, the typical male chauvinistic pig that thinks he's God's gift to women?" Bo laughed as she continued looking at this woman standing before her. She had a sneak suspicion that this woman wanted more than just your average conversation of hellos.

"Are you here with anyone?" Evony asked Bo hoping that the answer would be a **'no'**. God this woman is absolutely gorgeous and those deep drown eyes, like liquid puddles, she thought to herself trying to not seem overly aggressive.

"Who me, nah, actually I'm here to try out for Varsity Blues in fact. My brother Dyson plays for that team.

"Really?" Evony raised her eyebrow. I bet you look damn sexy in that uniform and I wouldn't mind helping you put on your equipment anytime she thought to herself taking in Bo's body. "I certainly can admire you determination in a sexist sport.

"I do my part to break down barriers." Bo said smiling back at Evony. She found it amusing and although she really wasn't interesting in Evony she couldn't deny she was an attractive women.

"It's really cool that a woman can play with men in the same team. If you ask me it's about time that someone finally got the courage to try to change the minds of the ignorant. If I were you I'd watch out for Ryan though. He's real brutish to newcomers, afraid that one of them might upstage him and since you're a woman you give him more reasons to be threatened of his manhood. Not to mention you're stunning." Evony said feely a little shy when she said it.

Bo leaned closer and said with a cunning look, "Yup, that's me, the dethroner of the manhood and debonair of the ladies." She said smiling, exposing her perfect white teeth. Bo was a least 5'10'. At her height she was one of the tallest women in her high school days. She was tanned with perfect skin and healthy as a horse as her mother would say. Of course playing hockey all those years afforded her with a toned body.

"Is this your first time here?" Ask Evony.

"Yes, I transferred here from McGill. I was contemplating whether to attend this University or go overseas to do my studies. But I knew that my parents would be happy if I attended the same University as my brother. I knew that this was an excellent school with a good hockey team; I just needed a little convincing so here I am studying Astronomy and Astrophysics."

"I love Astronomy. Well I'm glad you are here." Evony thought to herself while adoring Bo. I hope I don't seem too eager she thought to herself.

"How 'bout you, is this your first year too?" Bo asked.

"Actually, this is my second year. I'm studying Environment Chemistry and this University is one of the leading and recognized institutions in the world."

"Ay a woman after my heart." Bo said with her best flirtation smile. "Something sexy about a women in a research labs wearing her white lab coat and working at the interface of chemistry with biology, medicine, nanotechnology, and the environment.

"You're well informed. If you like you can come by anytime to see me in action." Evony flirted back hoping to be the women in the white lab coat.

"Will you be wearing clothes underneath that lab coat?" Both women laughed.

"Well that can be arranged." Evony said flickering her lashes and playing nervously with her hair.

"So what do you do for fun?" Evony asked thinking how she wouldn't mind getting to know this woman in a more comfortable environment.

"I like to write poetry and compose music. I would love to travel the world one day. There are so many interesting places to see, so many ruins to conquer."

Don't stray too far Evony thought.

"Listen, don't mean to cut this conversation short but I really do need to change into my equipment. Someone needs to show these boys what a real woman can do. It was nice meeting you. Perhaps we can get together some time."

"Yes, that would be lovely." Evony's excitement gave her away as she blushed slightly. "Here is my room number as I am living in residence. Make the rounds some time. I could show you all the cool hangouts in these parts. If you don't mind I'd like to add you in my phone contacts."

"Right, sounds good to me. If you stick around after the try-outs I might just take you up on that offer." Bo said as she gave Evony a quick squeeze on her arm and said her goodbyes.

* * *

"Well, we might as well get started," spoke Ryan Lambert. "Is everyone here?"

"All except one," said Dyson looking over at Ryan. "Bo McCorrigan."

"Bo." Ryan repeated again with a look of confusion wondering if he heard correctly.

"Well actually Ryan, here she comes right now."

"What!" Ryan answered on hearing Bo's name. He looked around and was stunned by this tallish figure approaching him. Bloody hell he thought to himself. Another fucking McCorrigan is all he needed especially after she turned him down.

"Is there a problem Ryan? Let's not act like apes?" Dyson said annoyed at Ryan's behaviour.

"Whoa there mate, no need to get jumpy. I was surprise that's all. Why didn't you mention this to me earlier?" Ryan said feeling exasperate and remembering the first time he met Bo. He didn't like it one bit.

As Bo walked over she noticed the exchange between Ryan and her brother Dyson. She was aware that Ryan was going to try to knock her off her game but she was ready for him or anyone else that tried. If there was one thing about Bo, it was her determination. Once she set her goal on something, there was nothing that could impede her. She knew she belonged there as much as the others did and she was going to amaze them all. She didn't attend this training camp to be someone's back-up. She had her eyes set on being number one. Of course she would have to battle with two other guys but after looking at them she knew they didn't stand a chance.

"Everyone can I have your attention. Okay before we start my name is Dyson McCorrigan, team captain, and this is Ryan Lambert, assistant captain, and over here is our best defence man Hale Santiago." He said. "Now we're just going to do some warm-ups first before we start practicing and evaluating everyone. I will post the first cuts this week on the bulletin board and then the second cuts and so forth. This is a four-week training camp so those who have made the final roster team will be notified by phone. Can everyone get into position so we can start?"

Practice was fierce and hard. All the newcomers were trying hard to make a good impression. No one wanted to be cut, everyone wanted to make the team. The Varsity Blues had a good reputation for being one of the top hockey University teams in Ontario. They managed to win last year by a hair. It took double overtime to produce a winner. The winning goal scored by Dyson. Bo faced a lot of shots especially from Ryan who seemed to go out of his way to rattle her but she was up for the challenge and she was going to show Ryan and the rest of the gang that she could be in the same level as they were. As time progressed it was beginning to show that Bo indeed had immense talent with a unique style of her own and that the other two guys that were vying for the same position knew that she was their main competitor. Of course this did not make Ryan happy. He couldn't deny how talented she was.

* * *

Lauren Lewis began climbing the four endless flights, of marble stairs to her building. Why did she have to be on the fourth floor she thought? Well as least she didn't have to share a room with anyone else. Her parents' wealth afforded her with the privilege of having the best. A little while later she made her way to the gym. There were chairs set up in the gym in a circle, and a few women stood around a table talking and drinking water. One girl whose hair was obviously bleached approached Lauren with a cheerleader smile. She thought to herself that this woman seemed a little too pretentious for her liking.

"Hi, are you here for the cheerleading try-outs?"

"Yes I am. I'm Lauren Lewis nice to meet you." She said extending her hand out.

"My name is Cassie." Her smile was pretentious and Lauren didn't know if she was just nervous or just a fake Barbie doll.

"Nice to meet you Lauren. I'm Tamsin but just call me Tams and I'm captain of the cheerleading squad." The other woman said.

"Oh!" Lauren said abruptly, dropping her smile. Is this blonde babe going to determine her fate she thought to herself?

"Something wrong Lauren?" Tamsin looked at Lauren with curiosity.

"No sorry Tamsin, I was just thinking about something I forgot to do. I didn't mean to seem rude." Lauren looked away feeling a little embarrassed by her actions.

"Don't worry," Tamsin said with a little smug. "I'm sure you're just nervous." They walked towards the others at the end of the table.

"Hello everyone, this is Lauren Lewis," said Ciara looking over at the other new girls. Lauren began to feel the centre of attention with all eyes on her making her feel very small. "Let me introduce you to the other cheerleaders." Ciara said motioning Lauren to come sit down. "This is Ciara, Nadia and over there is twins Clio and Iris. There's not real twins but they're always busy formulating a plan of some sort." As Lauren exchanged hellos she noticed the other new girls looking rather anxious. How did I get myself into this she thought?

After a while they all sat into their seats. As Tamsin made her way into the circle the girls stood up promptly as Tamsin gave the nod that they were ready for her to begin. Lauren was rather amazed that the others were in such awe of this authority woman. They all listened as Tamsin talked about the variety of things that they were looking for in a good cheerleader and the time and demands that each of us were required to do in order to become a permanent cheerleader. Then it was Cassie's turn to speak.

Lauren head turned around to see if anyone was arriving late; she wanted a distraction to the monochrome speech Cassie was giving, which obviously didn't go unnoticed by Tamsin who looked amused as she allowed Cassie to continue speaking. Tamsin kept her focus on Lauren as she couldn't help but find her attractive and the slight English accent was a sexy turn on. Tamsin herself prefer the company of women, although, she dated both sexes and recently broke up with her cheating boyfriend. She smiled as she kept her eyes on Lauren who looked out of place.

Lauren kept thinking Cassie looked like a replica of a Barbie doll. Her skirt, which was obvious two sizes smaller that barley covered her ass. Lauren wondered if trying out for the cheerleading squad was such a good idea. Her boyfriend who played on the hockey team thought that it would be a good idea if she became a cheerleader since they would attend the same games and this way they could spend more time together. It's not like Lauren had a choice. She got tired of constant begging and pleading by him. She wondered how she was going to manage and hoped that she wouldn't make the squad. Then as turned her head to find a smiling Tamsin staring at her. She smiled weakly, wondering why Tamsin did not turn her eyes away. She felt a little probed but decided nothing of it. Her focus was keeping herself from falling asleep of boredom as her ears felt battered by Cassie's speech.


	2. Chapter 2

I find it funny that there are certain individuals who will complain if they don't like a story. I will not apologise to close-minded individuals who have nothing better to do. These individuals have no clue what my story is about. No Lauren is not straight or in love with Dyson, as she is trying to pretend she is normal. It might appear to seem that way but that is the shock value I am looking for. If these individual bothered to wait for the next chapter then they would see that Bo and Lauren is not that much different from their TV character and even if they were, this is my story from my point of view. Don't like...don't read. I have read so many wonderful stories in this forum that stray from the TV character and I have no problem as I love reading doccubus, regardless how they are presented. It's rather amusing to those who have complained, because they know nothing about me. To insult me as if I don't understand the TV show is trivial. This is a forum to express yourself as a writer and I don't claim to be a good writer, just something who wants to share my stories whether they are good or not. To the haters, if you are going to post a negative review...I have no problem with it but be classy and don't use swear words because it makes you look childish. And to those who may enjoy this story, thank you for reading and I hope that this story will make you laugh, feel angst, and above all, make you think. This chapter is more revealing as to how Lauren is and what her struggles are.

**Chapter 2 **

Everyone left at 7:30pm. Lauren walked back towards her building alone, wondering why everyone seemed so well mannered an athletic looking; they almost looked like a different breed. As Lauren rounded a corner she was almost knocked over by a taller woman who reminded her of a roaring buffalo. "Christ, can't you watch where you're going." Lauren said trying to catch her breath and feeling like she just got the wind knocked out of her.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist baby." Bo looked amusingly down at this woman. Lauren glared at Bo angrily. Damn woman she thought. Obviously she had no apologetic look in her eyes.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Lauren looked into the deep brown eyes that were looking back at her. It stuck a cord inside her for a moment as she realised the woman standing in front of her was absolutely gorgeous.

"You heard me or are you deaf? I don't make a habit of repeating myself to strangers." Bo stared back at this woman who spoke in a soft English accent. She had long blonde hair and wore a tight black top and gap denim that showed all her curvatures. She couldn't help by eye her up and down. What a babe she thought to herself grinning.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners? You ain't the bloody Queen Mary." Lauren exclaimed angrily.

Bo just continued grinning at the stranger. This woman is beautiful and damn if I do say quite sexy when she is angry she thought to herself. English, yeah but she's probably straight and not into women. It's just too bad she though; she met a lot a beautiful women but the blond haired beauty in front of her was not just stunning, but had a certain quality she found appealing.

When Bo looked at the stranger she noticed the cold steel blades that was transmitting from her eyes. As always Bo was coy in her approach. "What, not used to being upstaged?" Bo stared into her eyes transfixed by the beauty of the brown eyes looking back at her. The colour of her eyes seemed to sparkle. Damn why is she having this effect on me? I guess the skies are not the only thing threatening rain she thought. But before Lauren could respond Bo leaned a little closer to her and said is a low sexy tone "You may be beautiful honey but don't flatter yourself. Looks can only take you so far."

Lauren's mouth just dropped. She was stunned that someone could be so utterly rude. She was lost for words as she tried to recompose herself as she knew she was being made a fool.

"What, cat's got your tongue?" Bo toyed with her. Before Lauren could react she caught herself raising her hand to slap her face. "Oh no, you don't!" As Bo caught the stranger's wrist and squeezed hard.

"Let go you're hurting me you brut." Lauren protested.

"I don't think so. You just tried to slap me so don't deny it. I wasn't born yesterday. That was your intention wasn't it." Bo said looking into her eyes and she knew that she was probably hurting her wrist so she released her grip slightly but still held on to it.

"I…." Lauren didn't know what to say. She was right. She had intended on slapping the stranger but it was just out of reaction. She now found herself feeling rather embarrassed at the situation. She didn't know what to do but looking into this woman's eyes made her feel a little uneasy. It was unnerving.

"Look if I let you go will you promise to get a grip on things." Bo looked waiting for her to respond.

"Yes." Lauren said in a low whispering voice looking down at the floor. She felt vulnerable and she didn't know why except that she had butterflies in her stomach.

Bo let go and the two women stood there for a few seconds feeling awkward. Lauren looked up and she saw the fiery in the woman eyes and for a second she felt lost and wondered why she couldn't move and the realisation of what she said earlier brought her back to planet earth. Bo saw the change in her eyes from confusion to anger and backed away.

As always Bo couldn't help but let her tongue get the better of her. "Well don't let me stop you from moving." Bo regretted her words the minute it left her mouth. She berated herself for acting like a complete twit and wondered why she just didn't keep her mouth shut?

Lauren was livid. She felt angrier with the woman who for some reason was eliciting all sorts of emotions that she longed ago fought to never feel again. "Sodding hell, you are the rudest person that I have ever met." Lauren then proceeded to walk hastily away wanting to put much distance between her and this brutish woman that was making her angry.

"Well the feeling's mutual miss-I'm-all-that. Why would I want to waste my time talking to a bookworm like you?" Bo felt a pang of disappointment. She really didn't mean to be rude but her beauty compelled her to act like a damn fool. Shit, why do I put my foot in my mouth? And whoa that sexy soft English accent can win me over anytime. All Bo could do was to roll her eyes in despair as she realised she must have left a bad impression on the blonde beauty.

Lauren looked back and stopped walking and with a steely voice proceeded to say, "I feel sorry for that person that puts up with your rude and disgusting behaviour. You should be ashamed of your actions. I can't believe they let the insane out as I'm inclined to give sympathy to bacteria than an insolent dumb-ass like you." And with that Lauren continued walking away feeling her anger boil.

Bo knew she had behaved badly. She couldn't help putting up her defences. As she watched her walk away she noticed the way she carried herself. She liked the way her gap denim clung to her body. If she wasn't such a moron then perhaps she could have gotten to know her better but now she figured she would probably never get that chance again. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked away as she headed towards her building.

* * *

Later in the evening Bo met up with her brother Dyson. He was in his third year and he was happy to have Bo there. When he left for University they didn't see each other much, usually only during holidays and family functions. When she first arrived he wanted to show her the campus and knew that if his team Varsity Blues was going to win again he needed to have Bo on his team. He was really proud of Bo and didn't take any bull from any of his friends about Bo's sexual conquest. He knew Bo swung both ways but he noticed all the meaningful relationship she had were with women.

"Bo over here," Dyson motioned to his sister. Bo gave him a big hug and a punch on his arm for good measure. "Come here you daft cow, now tell me what plans you have this Friday. Usually every Friday there would be some sort of party happening. It usually involved heavy drinking and loud music.

"Nothing at the moment," Bo replied. "I was planning to write some music."

"Then come to the Dal. A bunch of us is going to be there. It's going to be Hale's birthday.

"Yah, sounds like a night of heavy drinking and apes pretending to be human groping each other. What more can a girl want?" Bo said with a grin.

"Oi it won't be like silly." Dyson looked at his sister knowing that he himself had been to those kinds of party in his first and second year at the University.

"I know, just being my usual wise crack. I'd love to come. Do I need to bring something?" Bo wondered.

"No just yourself, and besides there is someone I want you to really meet." Bo raised her brow in curiosity. "Oh don't give me that look. Remember a while back I told you I was dating someone. Well I think it's kinda getting serious and I really want you to meet her." Dyson said looking for Bo's approval. As with all the girls he previously dated, Dyson would always get her point of view if he thought he might want to bring her home. Usually she was spot on the girls that she thought wasn't good enough for him.

"Oh I see, ready to settle down are we? You're usually the love them and leave them type." Bo winked at her brother knowing that her teasing him would make him feel cheap.

"You twat, you know I'm not like that anymore. Sure I had my wild side but I could say the same thing about you too. You weren't exactly the lasting type either, if I remember all your conquest." Dyson shot back. "I can't believe you broke my best friend's heart. He still hasn't gotten over you."

"Yeah well, tell him to take a number," Bo replied remembering what an idiot she was for ever getting involved with such a clingy person. He was worse than a women, crying for her to give him a second chance.

"You cold hearted tramp," he said laughing.

"Ay, that hurts. Yeah you're right. We were both crazy aren't we?" Bo said, remembering when they were in high school together.

"Let's get something to eat I'm starving and I'll tell you more about her." Dyson said grabbing Bo's arm as they both laughed making silly faces while joking around.

* * *

"What the hell, it's you….again," Lauren said wondering why the woman that pounded her heart with such anger and confusion was standing in front of her once more.

"What, not expecting me? Hope I didn't ruin your day." Bo said feeling excited that this beautiful English woman was now in front of her again. She didn't know if she would run into her again. "Are you not happy to see me." Bo said leaning closer and making the stranger feel nervous and uncomfortable.

"Well…" Lauren said feeling nervous at the sight of the stranger who rattled her nerves.

"Well what?" Bo said a little dumbfounded.

"You didn't answer my question." Lauren shouted.

"I didn't realise that you asked me a question. I should be asking why someone like you would be at this arena" Bo shot back not giving Lauren an inch. She couldn't help but toy with the blonde beauty.

Lauren was livid. "Not that it's any of your business but I'm here to see my boyfriend." Lauren said wondering why she felt that she had to defend herself. She was feeling awkward and she started getting butterflies in her stomach again. Why do I feel this way she thought?

"Oh really, is this boyfriend of yours trying out for the team?" Bo said with a raised eyebrow. Damn she has a boyfriend, as she suspected.

Lauren looked at her with curiosity and wondered why this woman cared. "Not that it's any of your business, but he already plays for the team."

"Oh…...I see." Bo mused to herself. I wonder, which sod is her boyfriend? Lord, tell me it's not Ryan fucking Lambert.

"So…" Lauren again asked the stranger, wondering why she had to be so difficult. Why didn't she just walk away?

"Yeah….I didn't realise that I needed to report to you. Are you going to hang-cuff me now?" Again Bo couldn't control her tongue. In truth she was disappointed that she had a boyfriend. "Now if you don't mind I'm expected somewhere." And with that Bo disappeared quickly leaving a red faced Lauren standing like a fool once more.

Lauren again was left speechless and dumbfounded. She is so bloody arrogant and rude, and who made her the centre of the universe she questioned. She was left frustrated but a burning question remained: why did this woman make her feel like a school girl? Damn, she infuriated me with such ease as she shook her head. Why do I always seem to find myself in these situations? She only hoped that she wouldn't run into her again but deep inside she knew there was a chance they would. And in truth, she found herself wishing things turned out differently but she never had luck with love. Then she thought about her parents and sighed. Why did she have to be different?

* * *

Lauren watched in the stands as Dyson and his teammates did practice drills. She noticed that there seemed to be a lot of friction between the goalie and a forward with whom she knew as Ryan, who she didn't think fondly of. Dyson had introduced them a little while back. When she first met him she didn't like his character. He seemed too arrogant for her liking. And she didn't appreciate the way that he looked at her and his off-hand comments when he thought that Dyson wasn't listening. For some strange reason she thought she knew that goalie. She couldn't tell how he looked underneath his mask but felt like she met him somewhere. There was a way that he carried himself and how confident but not arrogant in his ability. He certainly was good in his position. Lauren had never seen anyone make so many brilliant saves. Lauren herself wasn't a fan of hockey but she knew that Dyson would be pleased if she watched him. But she realised that she couldn't be a cheerleader as he hoped. It really wasn't something she saw herself doing. She was better reading books and at hypothesis or debating a formula. She didn't want to pretend to be some dumb blonde cheering by her man. It was enough that she felt like a phoney going through the motions.

She watched the game progress and noticed this very attractive woman eyeing the goalie, jumping up and down every time the goalie made a save. She thought to herself, she must be his girlfriend. Lauren tried to watch Dyson interact with the other players but found herself being intrigued by the goalie. There was something about that goalie that appealed to her. She wondered why she had those thoughts and just brushed them aside.

After practice Lauren waited for Dyson to appear.

"Hey babe," Lauren enveloped Dyson in her arms. "Wonderful practice babe, you are a natural at this game. I bet you can turn pro one day." Dyson lean over and kissed Lauren on the lips.

"Listen Lauren, there's someone I would like you to meet." Dyson said still holding her in his arms. "Bo over here," he motioned with his hand.

Lauren could see a figure in the distance wearing a white cap and with their back against her. As the person turned around Lauren's expression turned to horror.

Bo turned when she heard her brother calling her name and when she did she noticed Dyson with that English babe and they were holding hands. Oh shit she cursed herself. Of all women why her? Well, then again this might get interesting she thought. As she made her way towards them she had this huge grin on her face. She knew that Lauren wasn't going to be happy finding out that the woman she bumped into twice who she thought was the rudest person she met actually was her boyfriend's sister.

"Lauren I want you to meet my sister Bo." Dyson said excitedly.

"Sister," was all Lauren could manage to say.

"It's nice to meet you Lauren. I've heard nothing but good things about you." Bo said making Dyson blush. She extended her hand out and as both women hands touched for a moment a bolt of electricity passed through them.

"Hello," Lauren said in a low voice wondering what just happened and wishing she was invisible. How the hell was she was going to get along with Bo?

Dyson looked at both women noticing the tension between them and decided to break the silence. "Lauren, Bo plays goalie and if I have anything to do with it by the weekend she will be on the team. She's the best goalie we have not that I'm being bias"

Lauren looked horrified. Goalie! Then the realisation of her earlier thoughts came to surface and just then she began to blush all shades of red. This did not go un-noticed by Bo.

"What's wrong Lauren you look a little flushed." Dyson said with concern.

"I….er….just feeling a little tired." Lauren looked at Dyson with pleading eyes.

"So this is the famous Lauren that I have heard about." Bo said trying to break the thick tension.

Lauren tried to recompose herself because she didn't want Bo to think she got the better of her said, "Well your brother didn't mention that much about you." Bo looked over at Dyson with disparagement.

"What…I just wanted you two to meet before I started telling Lauren how wonderful of a sister you are."

"Really…..I'm sure Lauren wouldn't mind me telling her a few sordid details about your younger years. How you used to wet your bed." Bo said toying with Dyson. Just then a voice in the distant shouted Bo's name.

"That's not true," he looked at Lauren. "Who's that Bo?" Dyson said with curiosity.

"Oh just some girl I met a few days ago. She seems nice enough." Bo said sounding uninterested.

"Well by the way she's looking at you I'd say she's looking for more than just friendship." Dyson laughed. Lauren looked at Dyson and then to Bo and blushed a shade of red for the second time. She didn't know how to react.

"Oh sorry, I guess Dyson didn't tell you that I like girls too?" Bo said empathising each words as she looked over at Dyson shaking her head.

"Well it's not like it came up in discussion." Dyson defended himself.

"Is there a problem with this revelation?" Bo looked straight into Lauren's eyes trying to get an idea of what she was thinking. "It's not like I haven't been with guys, but there's something softer about women."

"Why should there be." Lauren said sarcastically. "Your bed partner has nothing to do with me. Who you fall in love with is none of my business. And if you like to keep your options open why should I care." Lauren said with a harsh tone feeling a little annoyed with Bo making presumptions.

"Bed partner, that's a good one," Bo laughed. "I'm sorry if I seem rough but I've met all types and I just like you to know where I'm coming from." Bo shot back.

"Ladies come on, just a little misunderstanding." Dyson pleaded knowing that whatever was happening was not turning out as he planned.

"Bo," Evony approached. "Are you ready to go?" She said feeling protective of Bo. She didn't like the way Bo was looking at Lauren. It made her feel jealous.

"Yeah, just give me a minute okay." Bo turned her attention towards Lauren. Her face was softer. "Sorry Lauren, it's really nice to finally meet you and I'm sorry for my actions towards you. I would very much like to get to know you better."

Lauren noticed Evony watching her and felt that she was a little possessive. "I'd like that too." Lauren extended her hand out to Bo. Bo reached over and took Lauren's hand and for the second time, a bolt of electricity passed through them shocking their system. They both looked at each other still holding hands and wondering what to do next. Their bodies just froze like time in space. Neither woman wanted to let go. And even if they wanted to let go they couldn't.

"Well I'm glad that both women in my life will make an effort to get along." Dyson said, breaking the trance that held both women captive.

Lauren released her hand that was still holding Bo's and she felt a little overwhelmed with emotions. There again was the feeling of something she could not grasp or begin to understand. The feeling she had earlier when she ran into Bo. But why she tried to reason with her thoughts? She never felt that uncomfortable around a person unless they were making her feel cheap but that wasn't the sort of feeling she was getting. It was more of a warm feeling. No stop dead in your tracks Lauren told herself. You're not even supposed to like her. Remember she's rude. Lauren thought that although their first encounter was rather hash there was something soft about Bo that she liked. She thought about it and decided that she would try to be friends with Bo. She could always use friends. The only friends she managed to make so far was with a few women she spent time with on occasions but mostly she spent her days with her best friend from her high school back in England named Vex who happened to be gay and English. It was ironic that they both decided to study aboard and at the same University.

"Don't forget Bo, tomorrow is Hale's birthday bash at the Dal. If you want to bring your new friend then it's okay." Dyson said before giving Bo a pat on the back.

"Right, I'll call you later then. Lauren, it was a pleasure meeting you." Bo gave Lauren a warm smile before she made her way towards Evony. Lauren looked on watching them both walk away. That woman doesn't seem right for Bo she rationalized to herself.

"So, what do you think of Bo?" Dyson inquired.

"Well….I…she seemed nice although, a little rough around the edges." Lauren said noticing the similarities between Dyson and Bo. She found Bo to be more charming even though she did have a short fuse.

"Yeah she is a bit. Bit of a temper and a hot mouth and you wouldn't want to get on her bad side but she's really a softy inside once she lets her guard down."

"I can see the similarities between you too." Lauren replied feeling guilty for thinking about Bo, a rude, but beautiful women who she knew she found attractive. There again, was that feeling she had back in high school. She remembered she had a fascination towards one of her female teachers and even thought she might have been going through an identity crisis until one day her mother read her diary and everything changed. They sent her to see a psychiatrist and eventually declared her normal. But deep inside she knew she wasn't normal. So she pretended to be happy for her parents and when she had an opportunity to leave England to study aboard in Toronto she didn't hesitate. Then she met Dyson, no sparks but he was gentle and kind and she needed a boyfriend to show her parents how normal she really was. It was a sad affair but meeting Bo she felt her walls crumbling. This could get dangerous.

"Yes that's us, the McCorrigans. Were a force to be reckon with." Dyson laughed grabbing Lauren into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is chapter 3. I want to thank everyone for your support in my story as I do realise it is different, but hopefully for most, a different good. This chapter is the introduction of our lovable Kenzi. I didn't realise when I posted this story that is was going to cause an uproar to some quest. But as a writer I shall never compromise to what I believe. As for Dyson being Lauren's gf, I find it rather amusing such pairing would ruffle feathers. Poor Dyson gets no love. I like his character on the show, but he can't have Bo as Bo belongs to Lauren...:) 'Nuff about my rambling. As always, do leave me feedback to what you think. I hope I can keep this story interesting as there is plenty of angst coming.**

**Chapter 3**

Bo was lying on her bed reading 'Fingersmith' when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming," Bo said bouncing off her bed and heading towards the door. When she opened the door she saw a gothic looking girl with attitude holding onto one too many bags and looking tired and uninterested. She was wearing kick ass Goth boots and she knew she was going to have fun with her new roommate.

"Hi, you must be Bo, I'm Mackenzie Malikov, but just call me Kenzi. I'll be sharing this room with you." She said straight to the point. "I hope you don't snore."

"Well aren't you a snappy little one." Bo stepped aside, allowing Kenzi to enter. She wasn't opposed to having a roommate but she wanted to make sure they would get along. "I love your sense of style. Not everyone can pull off that hooker, punk, Goth look but you rock it."

"Thanks, I'm a fashionista with a gangsta bondage aficionados. I'm easy going but if you mess with my stuff I'll cut you up."

"I should show you my sword collection at home then." Bo said, smiling.

"No shit, mama's going to love you. You got one of them throwing ninja swords?" Kenzi said intrigued.

"And Kit Rae."

"You the goddess of sword, bitch." Kenzi snorted. "You got rich parents cuz all I got is my worldly possession. Too poor to behold a Kit Rae sword and I'll be selling my liver to pay for school. Working on finding me a sugar Daddy though."

"I guess I am spoiled."

"I guess that's your bed over there." Kenzi said, pointing to the bed that clearly had been slept on.

"Yup, don't worry there's plenty of space in here." Bo responded.

"Nice," Kenzi looked trying to get a sense of what Bo liked. "So you play guitar eh? Are you going to sing me a lullaby when I can't sleep at night?" She said with a mocking look.

"That depends," Bo looked at her mischievously, "Do you take your milk warm or cold?"

"Why do you ask?" Kenzi questioned.

Bo ran her fingers through her hair as she said in her most professional manner. "Well you see Kenz, you don't mind me calling you that."

"Don't bother me none."

"I can tell a lot about a person on how they take their milk. You see if you drink your milk warm then you are the type of person who saves her chastity before marriage, you know the prudish type; the hot and cold type, but if you like your milk cold then you like to take control and dominate, frosty from the outside but warm in the inside."

"I like mine cold. So which type are you Bo." Kenzi questioned.

"Oh, definitely the cold milk type." Bo snorted at Kenzi. "If you behave and promise to be a good roommate then I'll play you something some time."

Kenzi smiled and then walked over to see Bo CD collection. "I think we'll get along just fine."

"There are only two things that I expect; that you pick up after yourself and that you don't leave toothpaste in the sink. I really hate when people who do that." Bo looked at Kenzi waiting for her to respond.

"You don't have to worry about that. I hate that too. So what does one do to have fun around here?

"That depends on your type of fun."

"Where's the nearest pub, cutest boys, that sort of thing." Kenzi asked while dropping her bags on the bed that was now going to be hers.

"Well, I'm not familiar with everything here yet, but there's something happening tonight at the Dal if you're interested in coming. I'm sure there'll be loads of guys there but the one thing you must know about me, I like girls too" Bo watched Kenzi's expression but her face was neutral.

Kenzi took out a piece of gum and started chewing and looked up at Bo, "Do you want one?" Bo shook her head. "Well, I ain't reckoned I'd shack up with a half-lezzie but that's your prerogative. Just as long as you ain't getting any fancy ideas about me then we'll get along just great. We'll be best mates. You know I have an uncle who is gay." Kenzi said while blowing out a big bubble.

"A half lezzie," Bo laughed as she went to sit on her bed. "I think the term you want to use is bi-sexual, although, I do not place any labels on myself as it limits a person. It gives others power and I ain't one for conforming." She said with a stern expression. "And you can rest assure that I won't be putting my fingers in your jar 'cos quite frankly and I do mean no disrespect, honey you ain't my type. But you look like a woman who won't take no bull and I like that about you so I don't foresee any problems in the future."

"Baba Yoga wasn't available for humping?" Kenzi replied eyeing Bo."

"You got a smart mouth," Bo said. "I like it..."

"Yeah well, we Russians like it mafia style," Kenzi said, using her hand pretending to shoot herself in the head.

"You're kidding right?"

"You'd be surprised how many of my transactions involve power tools." Kenzi said grinning. "It's amazing how quickly they talk when they think they might lose a finger or something else," she winked at Bo.

"Damn girl, I like your style. We'll get along like a house of fire." Bo said smiling.

After showing Kenzi the rest of the room and giving her a few run-downs they decided to make their way down to the other students. Then they arrived there, there sat a woman strumming her guitar playing some religious music.

"Oi, there's Virgin Mary playing her harp." Kenzi sneered. "Why do those types have to preach to everyone when all we want is to go about our business? I hate when they try to jam their righteous philosophy down your throat."

"You got no complaints from me. Remember I'm going to go to hell for doing the nasty with women." Bo said trying to be serious but finding this all too amusing,

"Right, then I guess I should stay away from you." Kenzi said with a grin. "I mean I wouldn't want people to think I'm that way inclined too." Bo couldn't believe her ears. Then Kenzi started to laugh and grabbed Bo's arm. "Come on you stupid bird, you didn't believe all that shit I said. Boy I hope you ain't one of those political correct types. They get under my skin."

Bo tugged on Kenzi's shirt and she tried to play miss innocent, "Who me? What you see is what you get. No more no less." The both of them laughing and not caring what others were thinking. Bo was relieved that her new roommate was open-minded and a joy to be with. She could see herself getting a lot of trouble with Kenzi and it pleased her.

Bo and Kenzi talked what seemed for hours, discussing everything from past relationships to family.

"So Bo, when did you have your first girl-on-girl action?"

Bo fell silent. She wasn't sure she wanted to get into all that especially only knowing Kenzi for a short while but she felt that she could trust her. "Well, my parents found me in a compromising position with another girl in the attic once day after they came home early from a visit. So after that episode it was pretty much out in the open. I wasn't sure how they would react. At first I was in a heap of trouble. You know the basic ear lashing from your parents, everything from it's not the normal lifestyle and that I was too young to be having sex and so forth." Bo tried to explain using her facial expressions mimicking her parents. "It took them a while to come to terms with having a daughter that was different. At first my mother tried to ignore it like it would go away or something. We had many shouting matches. I think with the help of my brother Dyson they slowly but surely came around. It's not easy for parents to accept their children being different. And my parents couldn't understand how I could be with both sexes. It's all good now as long as I produce grandchildren for them,"

"How old were you when it happened?" Kenzi asked.

"Thirteen."

"Christ, no wonder your parents freaked out on you. My parents almost kicked me out when I was sixteen when they found out that I was skipping school to see a much older gentleman. Boy, were they pissed." Kenzi tried to be serious but just ended up laughing.

"No kidding," Bo said sarcastically.

"I kid you not." Kenzi said. "I was a wild child, smoking pot, drinking too much and always getting into trouble." Kenzi said as a matter-of-fact.

"Is that all? Are you sure you didn't leave anything out?" Bo said giving Kenzi the, you're holding-something-back look.

"Oi, shut up," Kenzi said, turning around to kick Bo in the leg.

"Cheeky cow," Bo grabbed her leg pretending to be hurt.

Their time in the courtyard was turning into solid good fun. This was a good way to keep Bo's mind off Lauren. She was Dyson girlfriend and although if she was honest with herself, attracted to her but she knew that she could never hurt her brother in that way. It wasn't like Lauren would ever be interested in her she thought.

"Hey, it's almost 9:30pm. I think we should get back to our room and change into something more presentable. You sure you don't mind coming to the pub with me tonight?" Bo asked.

"No, I could use the alcohol in my system. And who knows I might meet some interesting guy." Kenzi quipped.

* * *

When Dyson and Lauren arrived at the Pub the others were already in full swing. The Pub was full and everyone seemed to be having a good time drinking and socializing.

"Over here," Hale called to them.

Lauren could see some new faces sitting down at the table. She really didn't want to come tonight but Dyson pleaded that it would be a good chance for Lauren to mingle with the others. What she was worried about was seeing Bo again. She just couldn't chance away the feelings she felt when Bo was around and she hated it.

"Hello everyone," Dyson nodded his head as she looked around the table. "For those who don't already know this is Lauren Lewis my girlfriend."

"Happy birthday Hale," Lauren said trying to avoid looking at Ryan who wore a greasy smile. Hale sat next to Ryan and Lachlan who was trying to get his girlfriend Ciara to engage in conversation. Lauren noticed that sitting next to Hale was the girl name Iris with whom she met at the cheerleading try-outs.

"Nice to see you again Lauren," Iris said. "You did well at the try-outs and I'm sure you're a shoe-in to make the squad this year.

"Well that's reassuring to hear I guess." Lauren said not feeling amused. She didn't want to go through the whole charade. She was no cheerleader but a book-worm who rather do equations than pretend to fit in. The whole idea was nauseating and she needed an excuse to tell Dyson she wasn't going to proceed with being a cheerleader."

"Why don't you sit down and order a drink." Iris said motioning for Lauren to take the unoccupied seats that was across her.

"Hey where's Bo?" Dyson inquired.

"You know her Dyson, she always running late." Hale said, holding a drink in his hand.

"That sister of mine can't keep her head on. She'd probably be late for her own funeral." Dyson said in a mocking way.

Upon hearing Bo's name, Lauren thought about their last encounter and how she felt when their hands touched. She was starting to feel a little silly for thinking about Bo. She thought that it was because Bo was a fascinating character. Lauren was always drawn to those who were different. But how could she explain the electric current that exploded like fireworks inside her when she felt Bo's hand. She couldn't remember ever feeling that way about anyone she met, and definitely not with Dyson.

"So Lauren," Ryan spoke, "So you're English. Is it true that Scottish men don't wear underwear under their kilt?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. Not wanting to be rude in front of everyone she just put her brave face on and said, "Yes Ryan, I'm still English from the last time we meet, and you're ignorance is still unwelcome. Why do you insist on asking a silly question when you bloody well know the answer?"

"Feisty woman, I like that about you," Ryan sneered.

"Drop it Ryan," Dyson said, a bit turned off by his remarks.

"So Lauren what are you majoring in?" Iris asked trying to engage Lauren into conversation and away from an argument with Ryan.

"Microbiology &amp; Infectious Diseases. I want to be a Doctor one day and help discover a cure for cancer." Lauren said, welcoming a different topic. "I'd like to make a change in the world one day. I want to help those who suffer for a better life once they get reintegrated back into society."

"Oh wow that sounds fascinating." Cassie said turning her attention to Lauren.

"Yeah I suppose but it's a lot of studying and work."

"Shit, what is she doing here?" Dyson looked annoyed pointing to a woman at the bar. Lauren looked around and noticed a rather attractive blood woman chatting up with some women looking entertained. Lauren looked at Dyson for an explanation. "Sorry Lauren, that's Bo's ex."

Lauren looked disappointed for a moment. Well I don't see the attraction she thought. That woman looked of high maintenance while Bo seemed laid back. All she could muster was, "Oh, I see." If she were honest with herself she would admit that she felt a little pang of jealous. The woman was very beautiful and she could see why Bo found her attractive.

"I don't see how someone that beautiful could be a lesbian. What a waste if you ask me. I think that she just hasn't found the right man to set her in the right path." Ryan interjected feeling righteous.

Dyson just glared at Ryan. "That's a disparaging remark to say. Are you clueless or do you like acting like a complete ass-hole. She did date my sister." He might be on the same team but he can sure be a real dick most of the time thought Dyson to himself.

"Excuse me mate," Ryan just shrugged his shoulders while taking a zip of his drink. "No need to be offended. I just think someone like her who is clearly very attractive can have any man she wants. I don't see want she would want in a woman."

"Well maybe she doesn't like your plumbing Ryan." Lauren was beginning to get infuriated with him. "Not all women need a man to fulfill their life."

"Why Lauren, I didn't realise you were a defender of the gay movement. You don't look the sort. You like women too?" Ryan looked at Lauren clearly trying to get her into a reaction.

"Well to be honest Ryan, if I have to choose you over a women then I'm afraid you'd come dead last. I'm sure I'd get much more pleasure from a woman than you. You're probably, what, two minutes. Sex with you would be more like watching paint dry." Lauren shot back with her nerves getting the better of her.

Everyone else around the table started laughing out loud and Ryan's face went red with a nauseated look. Cleary he met his match. Ryan was seething inside. He didn't like anyone, including a bitch like Lauren making him look like a fool around his friends. He was going to get her back some way.

He was about to say something when Dyson said, "Just end it Ryan. Right here right now." Dyson was not about to get into words of wit with him. He came to the pub to have fun.

"C'mon guys. We're here to celebrate my birthday, remember?" Hale said hoping that the cold breeze floating in the air would disappear fast.

Iris leaned over to Lauren and said, "It's about time someone gave Ryan a reality check." She smiled. "Btw that woman at the bar, you know Bo's ex, Teri is her name, preppy bitch who used to be the captain of the cheerleading squad last year. She cheated on Bo. Actually Dyson introduced them. Bo used to come to visit Dyson when she had spare time and so the rest is history as they say it."

And with that Teri came waltzing over. "Is Bo coming tonight?" She asked hoping she wouldn't get the cold brush-off. Sure she cheated on Bo but they were only dating for a while and it's not like it was serious. She got wasted one day and slept with some women she couldn't even remember. She tried without vain to win Bo back but she played hard to get. She hated losing. No women or man ever dumped her. It was her doing the dumping so she didn't like it when Bo told her to get lost.

"What's it to you Teri. Or have you forgotten it's over between you too." Dyson looked at her coldly. "Why don't you do us a favour and crawl back into that hole you came out from."

"Temper temper,_ I_'m sure Bo's a big girl who can handle things on her own without a bodyguard as a brother." Teri shot back. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to ignore the insults.

"Piss off Teri and I mean it. You're not welcomed here." Dyson was beginning to lose his patience with her. He didn't understand why she continued to harass Bo.

"Well if I recall this is a free country. I assume I can go about when I want. Well if you see Bo," Teri said rolling her eyes, "Tell her that I really need to speak to her." And with that she was gone.

"Stupid cow doesn't know the meaning of rejection." Dyson shot back.

"Well they say love is blind." Ryan remarked coldly. He was jealous of Bo and jealous and he felt threatened by her charming personality. And judging by her ex, she didn't have problems with the ladies.

Lauren just sat there listening to everything in silence. She had enough of Ryan being such a prat. Dyson was very protective of his sister and she felt sorry for Bo. This Teri character seemed like bad news. How did she manage to get involved with her? Was Bo that bad in her judgment? What right did she have to judge Bo when she was no expert and didn't know what she wanted herself, except she knew she was not being honest. She felt silly thinking about her own problems and wondered if she was doing the right thing. She always did the right thing by her parents. She always took order and never stepped out of bound but it was wearing her out and she didn't know how long she could hold to that notion of being perfect. She sighed, taking a deep breath and wondering how she was going to get through tonight. Then she thought of Bo. She didn't know why she was attracted to her or found her intriguing, but every time she looked into Bo's eyes she blushed. Maybe she was just nervous being far away from home. Deep inside she knew she needed a distraction.

"Calm down Dyson," Lauren reached to hold his hand. "I'm sure Bo can manage to fend for herself." Lauren said not knowing why.

After a couple of rounds the gang was getting noisy. Lauren only had a drink and she noticed the frequent trips to the bar from Dyson. She hated when he drank too much. He would usually leave her alone wherever they were. Lauren kept looking towards the door wondering when Bo would show up. She was beginning to get tiresome and although she had a few conversations with Iris and Ciara, they usually ended up talking about the latest fashion and men.

"Remember when Bo came two year ago to visit me," Said Dyson. "And she wrote some poetry that I pretend to write to impress this girl I liked. All the while this woman is falling in love with my words and all the while it's Bo who's writing it." Dyson laughed spilling his drink on himself.

"Dyson McCorrigan," Lauren looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Oh come on Lauren it was all just fun and games."

"Well I'm sure she didn't see it that way." Lauren couldn't even look Dyson in the eye. How could he do that?

"You know Bo's a real charmer with her words. Have you ever read her poetry?" Ciara said. "Well let me tell you that if I wasn't straight I could fall for her in a big way."

"Did I hear my name?" Bo poked her head in with a wide grin on her face. Lauren again felt her muscles tightening upon hearing her voice. Bo had a soft voice that she found appealing if not a little sexy. "Happy birthday Hale," She grinned. "Here's a little something for you." Bo handed Hale a bag.

"Cool mate, I always wanted one of these." Hale said in a sarcastic expression making Bo laugh as he showed everyone a pair of sexy knickers and a bottle of the finest merlot. "Thanks Bo." Hale said giving her a warm smile.

"Bo, glad you're finally here." Dyson got up and gave his sister a hug. "That stupid bird Teri was here looking for you again."

"Yeah," Bo said trying to look uninterested, "What did that cow want this time?"

"You know the usual." Dyson looked a little baked. He smelled of alcohol.

Lauren looked over at Bo and noticed her warm smile and cute dimples. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a white top with a few buttons opened, revealing her skin and she wore black trousers. She thought Bo looked nice. Then she noticed a woman standing beside her and felt a glint of jealousy. Lauren caught herself off guard. She couldn't believe she just felt that.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new roommate Kenzi. She just transferred here earlier."

"Welcome, nice to have you join us." Dyson sat back down almost knocking over the drinks.

Bo's eyes met Lauren and for a moment they just stared at each other. Bo was thinking about how beautiful she looked with a flower dress and her hair behind her head. I shouldn't be thinking this she chastised herself. She's my brother's girlfriend and I'm looking at her with lustful thoughts. Bo was unaware that Lauren was thinking about her too. Bo looked around wondering where to sit. She was about to sit far away from Lauren when Dyson called Bo and her new friend to sit beside them. Shit she thought. How am I supposed to sit beside Lauren when she makes me feel uneasy? Bo made her way around the table and sat beside Lauren as Kenzi sat next to Bo. If there was one thing Kenzi was good at, was reading peoples actions. And she straight realised the tension between Lauren and Bo. She thought that something was there. If she had anything to do about it she was sure going to find out or at least die trying. Lauren just nodded to Bo when she sat down. There was little space between them and Bo was trying hard not to come in contact with Lauren.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, it's been a week from hell as I haven't much time to write since work is draining my creativity, but at least I managed to finish this chapter. Thanks for being patient while I struggle to find work balance with life. Not sure how happy I am with this chapter, but under the current situation, my brain is not in full mode, but I think the chapter is interesting enough to post, I hope. Again, do leave feedback and let me know what you think. Cheers!**

**Chapter 4**

"You have striking eyes," Lauren said to Kenzi, trying to focus her attention away from Bo as she felt a strange heat coming from Bo's body or was it coming from her? She just couldn't tell at the moment.

"Thanks," Kenzi responded, kicking Bo's leg under the table who was squeezing her arm, trying to suppress a giggle.

"I love your accent. Where in England are you from?" Kenzi asked, trying to engage in conversation as the only thoughts running through her head were; I need to get drunk.

"Just some small town named Beverley, East Yorkshire." Lauren replied, smiling.

"I like small towns as I grew up in one; Stratford, but I reckon you might not heard of it."

"In fact I have and I love the Stratford Festivals they have. And they have lovely maple syrup." Lauren said, liking Kenzi. She was very different from the type of people she usually knew but she sounded interesting and she had killer style which she admire. She wished she was more bold in life.

"Don't get too excited," Bo said laughing. "Kenzi's no Shakespeare. You're more likely to find her in the local brothel."

Kenzi punched Bo's arm making Bo give her a darting look. "It ain't easy looking this fabulous. But never mind dimple girl. You see Lauren, Bo here is quite inept at.." But before Kenzi could go further Bo kicked Kenzi under the table making her jolt. She gave Bo a smirk, saving her embarrassing moment for later.

Lauren looked at Bo, confused. She wanted to hear what Kenzi was going to say as she felt it was something embarrassing about Bo. Bo looked at Lauren and smiled, then proceeded to say, "Pay no attention to Kenzi. She's got a foul mouth and doesn't know when to shut up."

"Who me?" Kenzi said, doing her best angelic look. She leaned over Bo to whisper at Lauren. "Careful, this one is a heartbreaker." Then smiled over at Bo who almost spilled her drink and was rolling her eyes at Kenzi.

Lauren felt giddy and looked around to find Dyson busy drinking and spinning tales with Hale. "I wouldn't know," she said shyly, wondering why her face was turning red which did not go unnoticed by Kenzi.

"So Lauren, when you become a well-known Doctor, Bo here is going to need a brain transplant." She said, trying to keep herself from giggling.

"I hope you can grow an arm once I am done with you if you don't keep that diarrhea from escaping your mouth." Bo said, sneering.

Lauren laughed out-loud which made Kenzi and Bo laugh too. At least they were having a good time even those Bo could feel the tension between her and Lauren as she wondered how long she could hold on to her sanity without ripping Lauren's clothes off. The close proximity between her and Lauren was becoming difficult and she knew the only remedy was to drunk herself into a stupor.

* * *

A little while later...

As they made the round of drinks everyone started loosening up except for Bo and Lauren who felt like the room was spinning. Bo decided that she was going to get drunk and rolled back a few pints. She really needed to get drunk tonight especially after seeing Lauren looking so cute, trying to hide her embarrassment every time she caught her staring. Normally she wasn't the heavy drinker but she needed a distraction as she felt herself falling for the blonde beauty. Lauren was beginning to get concern with the amount of alcohol that Bo was consuming. She pleaded with Dyson but he was on his own drinking binge to take notice.

"Hey let's play a game of truth and dare shall we?" Kenzi asked. She was bored and she didn't know these people enough but she thought she'd put a spin into the party to liven the atmosphere.

"Are you sure you can handle this game Kenzi?" Ryan said eyeing her up and down. He liked the look of Kenzi.

Lord, who is this guy Kenzi thought to herself. Well he's no Shakespeare by the looks of things. Acting like a King when he's more the Jester. Well I know just the right woman to knock him off his high horse she thought smiling. "Ryan is it?" Kenzi said looking like she had no patience for annoying little boys, "Oh I can handle it, the real question is can you handle a real woman? I bet you're still looking in your reading manual for tips into seduction. But I gotta tell you dude, I believe you're reading the how-to-guide on the dating rituals of apes." Kenzi grinned. She was a tough cookie. You'd think twice before messing with her. She had that tough look attitude.

Again Ryan felt he was upstaged by another woman. Stupid bitches he thought to himself, feeling his blood boil.

"Dyson, would you like to go first?" Kenzi ignored Ryan and focused on Dyson knowing that this game might get interesting.

"Sure." He said wondering if it was a good idea.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

Dyson thought for a second then said, "Truth."

"Okay, how many women have you slept with?" Kenzi said with a grin.

"How's about another question," Dyson pleaded trying to avoid Lauren's eyes.

"Oh no, then it wouldn't be fair would it. Come on do tell us, we're all waiting to hear your response." Kenzi said smiling.

Bo gave a stern look at Kenzi but she wouldn't have any of it. It was a game after-all and she wanted to see how far she could go.

Dyson struggled with his thoughts then decided that it was no big deal. "Okay, about 20." Dyson was not ashamed of his conquest. He just wasn't sure how Lauren would react.

'Twenty' Lauren almost choked on her drink. Christ am I just another conquest to him she thought to herself, feeling a little disgusted by the number of women he slept with.

"You okay Lauren?" Bo softly patted Lauren's back making her feel tingly inside. She didn't know why, but Bo's touch was electrifying.

"Er….yeah, just fine. It went down the wrong way I suppose." Lauren needed to think fast because right now her head was in a haze and Bo's eyes felt like it was piercing her skin.

"Right who wants to go next?" Kenzi looked around the table waiting for her next victim. After a few truths and dares by the others it was Bo's turn to respond. Bo was dreading this game. She didn't know what Kenzi had up her sleeve but she knew that she would be up to no good.

"So, truth or dare Bo?" Kenzi smiled at her.

Bo hesitated for a bit then said, "Alright Kenzi, I'll be the brave one and try a dare, although I might just regret this." Bo said wondering what she was getting herself into.

Kenzi thought about it for a while and came up with something that would please Bo. "Okay, I dare you to slow dance with," She looked around the table, "Lauren!"

Lauren just froze when she heard her name. She wasn't serious was she? "Don't be daft Kenzi. You don't expect me to fall for this?" She turned to Bo as if to plead her defence.

"What the matter Lauren, can't stomach the thought? It's just a friendly dance and we could all use a laugh right now." Kenzi said trying to edge Lauren.

"C'mon Lauren," Dyson said drowning another shot, "Bo's a real good dancer. I promise she won't overstep."

"Just be careful of her big feet." Hale laughed.

"Oi," Bo shot Hale a foul look. "I do not have big feet and I can definitely rock the dance floor."

"Careful Lauren, I'd watch where she puts her hands. She might get all butch on you." Ryan said with a sly grin looking around to find everyone appalled by his comments.

What the fuck is his problem Bo thought? She knew there was a reason she did not like him. "What's the matter Ryan? Some woman, get all butch on you? Did she ram her fist up your asshole and you liked it?" Bo said not caring how she sounded. "You're such a dickhead. Perhaps you need a little bit of therapy. I think you've been using a broom to fuck yourself and I'm guessing the broom still stuck up there."

Lauren was astonished as she watched Bo triumphantly destroyed Ryan's manhood in front of everyone. She was beginning to like her personality even more. She wondered what other interesting facts hid behind her interior shell. Kenzi gave Bo a wink as Ryan sat in his seat feeling dumbfounded and stupid. Once again he allowed himself to look like a fool.

Then Bo looked at Lauren wondering if it would be a good idea to do the dare thing. She wanted to slow dance and get a chance to feel Lauren close to her but she was also afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold her emotions and she was feeling a little influenced by the alcohol in her system. What would Lauren think?

Lauren felt stupid. She felt like there was a conspiracy going on. She really didn't want to play this game. How would she react to having to dance with Bo? It was just a dance but sitting next to Bo was becoming increasingly hard for her. She couldn't think straight. She didn't want to let everyone know that she was uncomfortable. What if they see through her?

"Well, we haven't all night to decide ladies." Kenzi said becoming impatient. "What's the big deal? Women dance together all the time. No one said you have to get all sexual on each other." She said, grinning, knowing she would get evil eyes from Bo.

"Yeah do it, it's not often you see two women dancing in a straight pub." Iris had to stop herself from laughing.

Bo looked over at Lauren and said, "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a silly game but I don't have a problem showing these inept fools I don't have a problem."

Lauren looked around as the others stared, "Fine, I don't see what the big deal is. We'll just wait until a slow song comes on."

"Right another round of drinks for everyone and two for Hale the birthday boy." Dyson said. "The drinks are on me."

The drinks kept coming and everyone was starting to get a little too wasted for their own good. Kenzi was making her moves on Hale and Hale was having a hard time trying to control Cassie's jealousy. Ryan was being his usual self, trying to get it on with the other girls at the pub. And then a slow song came on and they were playing 'open arms' by Journey. Lauren and Bo both looked at each other nervously.

"Hey, here's your chance to shine ladies." Kenzi said not missing a beat. "Don't you cop-out. Mama wants a show."

Bo downed her drink and got up waiting for Lauren to follow as they made their way towards the dance floor. They both couldn't look at each other. This was going to be painful. Then Bo arrived at the dance floor she waited for Lauren not sure how she should hold her. "Let's just get through this song okay." Bo said to Lauren trying to reassure herself that she could make it through without doing something stupid.

As both women embraced each other the words to 'open arms' played softly in the background. It seemed to be the perfect song. Bo could smell Lauren's hair. She wanted to run her fingers along Lauren's back but had to refrain. The close proximity was starting to have an effect on both women. Lauren's heart began to race faster and she felt like the room was spinning around her. Nikki felt like she was on a high and she didn't want this dance to ever end. As the music progressed both Bo and Lauren began to relax and they pulled each other closer. They didn't even notice that others in the pub were staring at them with admiration and a few catcalls across the room by some rowdy men. They were lost in each other's company. Bo lowered her hand and placed it on Lauren's waist. Slowly she pulled Lauren closer to her. Lauren could feel the warm breath of Bo on her shoulder and felt a little tingling sensation go up and down her spine. She rested her head on Bo's chest feeling her heartbeat. This felt heavenly and Lauren couldn't understand where all these emotions were coming from. She didn't care at the moment. She liked what she felt and she didn't want it to end.

From the table Kenzi watched smiling. She noticed how Lauren and Bo seemed too relaxed and felt that they seemed a little too close as if they were enjoying each other. She looked around the table to see if anyone else was picking up the same vibes but everyone was too busy drinking and having a good time. This could get dangerous she thought. But then again, she wasn't one to shy away from something interesting.

When the music ended, Lauren and Bo just stood there on the dance floor not wanting to leave. They continued to look into each other's eyes wondering what each though. Lauren stared into the deep brown eyes that held her captive and noticed what she thought was a look of desire. Bo felt like she was going to explode. She needed to get away. She needed a cold shower, anything.

Bo abruptly excused herself from Lauren. She headed straight for the bathroom. All she knew that if she stayed any longer she was sure she would kiss Lauren. When Bo entered the bathroom she splashed water onto her face. She looked in the mirror and noticed how flushed her face was. Looking into Lauren's eyes was more than she could handle and she thought about the dance and how sensual it felt to her. She wondered if Lauren thought the same too. For a minute she thought she felt Lauren respond to her touch.

When Lauren went to sit back she felt sick. She couldn't believe what she was feeling and she started feeling guilty. This is wrong! I'm with Dyson and I'm not supposed to be feeling that way, especially with another woman. Oh my god, a woman! I must be crazy!

After a while Lauren started to get worried. Bo still wasn't back from the bathroom and everyone was drinking more and more. She decided that she would head for the bathroom herself. She excused herself from the others. What she really wanted was fresh air. When Lauren entered she saw Bo with her head towards the sink.

"Are you okay Bo?" Lauren looked worried.

Bo looked up with bloodshot eyes. "Feel a little sick, must be the alcohol. I think I need to get some air into my lungs." What she needed was to get away from Lauren. "Excuse me Lauren I'm just going to get some air."

Is Bo trying to avoid me she thought? "Mind if I come too? I think the atmosphere is starting to get a little thick." Lauren stood there waiting for Bo to respond. She didn't know why but she felt that she needed to be with Bo. Bo didn't look good and she didn't want to leave her alone. Or was there something more to the equation.

Bo was taken a little aback. She was torn with wanting to enjoy Lauren's company and escaping the feelings that were slowly taking over her.

"Here," Lauren walked over and placed her hand on Bo's forehead. "You seem a little warm. I don't think you should be left alone." Lauren was trying hard to make her case.

Bloody woman it's you who's making me warm she thought. Bo looked into Lauren's eyes. They were inches apart and she could smell the sweet perfume that Lauren wore. "I'll be fine." Bo said and then left quickly.

What the hell just happened, Lauren thought? Why did Bo want to leave so fast? Lauren felt a little disappointed and wondered if she did anything wrong.

When Bo made her way outside she welcomed the cool breeze. She reached into her pocket and chewed on a piece of gum but right now she needed a nicotine rush to calm her nerves. She knew that she had to keep a little distance between her and Lauren for the sake of her sanity. When she dated Teri, she loved being in control of her emotions. They had good times together and the sex was good but she couldn't remember ever feeling that way about anyone she dated. She never got flustered and weak in the knees. She was used to making others feel that way. Bo was always in control. But Lauren made her feel like she was a train wreck.

Bo was starting to feel a little cold and decided that she needed to go back into the pub. She didn't want others to start a rumour in her absence. When she entered Ryan was involved in an argument with some other guy. Dyson, Hale, and Lachlan were trying to cool his heels but not succeeding much. Bo looked over at the table trying to see Lauren but she wasn't there. Kenzi was deeply involved in conversation with three other guys at the bar. She wondered where Lauren was as she made her way back to the table.

Bo turned to Nadia and Iris and asked, "Where's Lauren at?"

"Oh, I think she went to the bathroom. She looked a little annoyed at Dyson." Nadia said to Bo pointing over to Dyson who was grabbing onto Ryan.

"Great, just brilliant, men acting like a bunch of hyenas." Bo said irritated. She just wanted to drown in her sorrows.

"You do have a point there, Bo. All the mucho crap gets to me some times." Nadia said wrapping her arm around Bo's shoulder. "Maybe you could show me your softer side. You're so beautiful I have to say."

"Why would Bo pick an ugly bird like you Nadia? But if I slept with a woman then you'd be my first choice Bo." Iris said making Nadia give her a playful punch in the arm.

"Sorry Nadia, I," Bo said trying to think of something else to say.

"I'm sorry," Nadia said, blushing. "I think it came out wrong. I find you attractive and I just wanted to let you know that." She said feeling stupid, but she always had a crush on Bo when she first met her. But Bo never showed any interest.

Lauren came out from the bathroom and saw Nadia with her arm around Bo. She had to admit that Bo oozed sexuality. She could have any women or man in the pub she thought.

"Sorry Nadia, but I don't think you're ready for someone like me." Bo said tapping her finger on Nadia's nose. "Although if you're really serious I could tell Teri that you're available." She said in a mocking voice.

"Yuck, sloppy seconds…that cow sleeps with anything that moves on two legs." Nadia said removing her arm from Bo and crossing them. "Although, I could probably fall for someone like Lauren. She's got that sexy nerd look that I adore." Bo looked at Nadia, her forehead wrinkled. She didn't like the idea of Nadia lusting over Lauren even though she had no claim t her but, nevertheless, it didn't sit well with her.

"Lauren, we're just having an interesting conversation. Come join us." Iris shifted over to allow Lauren to sit next to her.

"What were you talking about?" Lauren looked wondering why everyone one staring at her as if she had something on her face.

"Well, Lauren my dear, I was saying that if I slept with a woman then Bo would definitely be my first choice and Nadia wishes to do the nasty with Bo, but no such luck." Lauren smiled weakly as she realised she found herself feeling jealous yet at the same time appalled that she felt weak around Bo, remembering the way she felt when they danced.

"They're just being silly old maids Lauren. Take no notice." Bo said still feeling ill from the drink.

"Don't be modest. You know you're beautiful Bo and you have a great body." Both Nadia and Iris nodded their heads in agreement. "So Lauren, tell me wouldn't Bo be your first choice too if you had to sleep a woman?" Nadia said boldly. "And I have to say you are beautiful yourself."

Lauren was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say. In truth she did find Bo attractive and she did have a great body but she didn't want to think about making love to Bo or any other woman. Bo glanced at Lauren wondering if she would answer. She was curious to know Lauren's response. Would she sleep with me? She had to get these thoughts far from her mind.

"So…don't be shy Lauren, we're all open minded here." Iris said. She too wanted to know what Lauren would say. Lauren always seemed guarded from the little time that she knew her. She thought that Lauren was a little too rigid and needed to loosen up.

"I don't know, never crossed my mind." Lauren turned to see Bo staring at her. She blushed and turned away. "But I suppose if I had to decide then yes it probably would be with Bo." Lauren said reaching inside her bag trying to distract herself from looking at Bo. Bo smiled inwardly. She knew that Lauren was embarrassed but decided not to push it further.

* * *

It was starting to get late and the gang decided to head off and get something to eat. Lauren was feeling tired and didn't want to be around drunken fools any longer.

"Lauren," Dyson who could barely kept a straight face said, "Why don't you take Bo home," pointing to his sister who was half awake and giving Kenzi all she could handle.

"Yeah okay Dyson." Lauren didn't really care anymore. She just wanted to leave. "Bo, let me take you home okay." She pleaded.

"Why, the night is still young." Bo said barely registering her voice.

"You've drank way too much and I think it's a good idea if we leave." Lauren said feeling irritated with Bo. She was in no shape to go on her own.

She knew that Lauren was probably right, and she was feeling tired, decided to call it a night and allow Lauren to take her home. They said their respective goodbyes and hailed a cab. The ride back was quiet. Bo head felt like a balloon from all the drinking and loud music. Bo motioned for Lauren to stop the car.

"Excuse me, could you please pull over." Lauren asked the driver. Once the cab pulled over Bo opened the door and emptied her stomach. Serves you right for drinking way too much, she thought.

Once they finally arrived at the door Lauren tried helping Bo but she felt so heavy and she wasn't making it easy. "Bo, I need you to help me. You need to move your feet. Please be serious about this." Lauren was beginning to feel a little annoyed with the situation.

"Sorry, I know I must seem silly to you right now," Bo said, trying to stay focus.

"Hold on me for support, okay," Lauren said pushing through the door. She managed to get Bo on the sofa as she decided to make some tea. "Do you have tea that I could make?"

"In the kitchen." Bo said, realising she was alone with Lauren in her room.

"I'm going to make you some tea." Lauren was about to go and put on a kettle on to make Bo some tea so she would feel better when Bo grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me." Bo said. She didn't want Lauren to leave her side.

"I think it's a good idea if you drink some tea. I promise I won't be long." Lauren tried to reassure Bo.

"No stay here with me a little longer. I don't want to be alone at this moment." Bo looked at Lauren with those big brown puppy eyes. How could she resist.

"Okay." Lauren sat next to Bo. She felt a little uncomfortable at fist. She didn't know what to do or the right words to say. Bo was drunk and she knew she probably wouldn't remember anything.

Even though Bo looked worse for wear Lauren felt compel to hold Bo in her arms. In truth she wanted to feel her close like the moment when they danced. She felt selfish for thinking about it.

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes that seemed to be a little lost. "You're so beautiful Lauren. Do you know that?" Lauren didn't know what to say. She knew that the alcohol was talking and that Bo was in no shape to know what she was saying. "I mean that Lauren. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I'm sorry if I was ever rude to you." Bo continued looking at Lauren.

Lauren couldn't resist Bo's charm. She was beautiful herself. "That's okay Bo I know that you didn't mean to be rude." Lauren could only manage to say. "My god, you're beautiful too."

Bo ran her fingers on Lauren's face making Lauren close her eyes feeling the warmth of her fingers.

"You have beautiful skin." Bo said feeling like she was submerged in Lauren's sexuality. She could barely keep a straight face. Just then Bo lowered her head and captured Lauren's mouth. Bo lips felt warm and soft but before Bo could deepen the kiss Lauren jumped up from the sofa.

"No Bo, please don't." Lauren turned away afraid to look into Bo's eyes. Did she lead Bo on?

"I know I shouldn't have done that." Bo felt embarrassed. "But I have wanted to kiss you all night."

"I'm so sorry, but did I lead you on because," Lauren said, raising her fingers to touch her lip. "I care about you but,"

"No, you did nothing wrong. It's all my fault and I promise it won't happen again. I don't know what I was thinking. Well, I wasn't thinking." And with that Bo laid back on her bed closing her eyes wanting to block everything out. "I can be such an idiot."

"It's okay really. You're drunk and probably didn't realise what you were doing." Lauren said trying to not make it into something big.

Bo laughed. "I might be drunk and might not remember tomorrow, but I wanted to kiss you."

Lauren looked at Bo and her sincerity was charming. She knew she should be annoyed but in truth she wasn't and the thought that Bo wanted to kiss her made her feel something she knew she shouldn't feel. "You did."

"I know I shouldn't because you are dating my brother but," Bo said, her head spinning and she felt guilty telling Lauren. "Listen, I don't know what I am saying. Please forgive my rudeness."

"It's okay, Bo." Lauren replied as she realised Bo was probably feeling guilty. "I'll go and make some tea."

When Lauren entered the kitchen she ran her fingers over her lips. She couldn't believe Bo kissed her. What she couldn't have imagined was the affect it had on her. It rocked her foundation. In truth, that short kiss awakened Lauren's desires. She was starting to feel flushed and a wet feeling overcame her. She tried to snap out of this dream that she thought she was in. It doesn't mean anything she thought. It's just a passing moment she kept telling herself. When Lauren came back with the tea she found Bo fast asleep. She was a little disappointed but also felt a huge relief. She slowly removed Bo's shoes and went to find a light blanket to cover her. She watched Bo sleep for a few minutes and thought how beautiful she looked sleeping. She looked like an angel. Then Lauren bent down and kissed Bo's forehead.

"God you are beautiful when you sleep. I could so fall for you. Goodnight Bo, you probably won't remember this in the morning." And with that Lauren left.

When Lauren arrived back at her building she was still feeling that sexual energy when Bo kissed her. She threw herself down on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about Bo and realising her face was becoming flustered. She couldn't believe how turned on she felt just thinking about Bo and it made her want to scream. That short kissed awaken her sexual desires and even though she stopped herself she knew if she allowed herself to continue she would have slept with Bo in her drunken state. She closed her eyes and the image of Bo on top of her was turning her on. It was almost if she could feel Bo inside her and she was excited. She lowered her hand towards her sex and began to rub herself slowly. She needed a sexual release for the hunger she had. As she touched herself she imagined it was Bo touching her and it felt so good. In her mind she allowed Bo to touch her, kiss her, lick her to the point she reached her orgasm as she screamed Bo's name. Once she opened her eyes she felt guilty and sick to her stomach that she just had a sexual fantasy about her boyfriend sister. This was shit. How was she going to act in front of Bo when she felt her whole body come alive just thinking about her. She tried so hard to be normal. Tried so hard to please her parents. Yet, as hard as she tried to forget the feelings she kept hidden from the world, Bo managed to expose her darkest fears and it scared her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it too. Not much to say except poor confused Lauren will have to face her darkest fears. Just want to thank everyone who has left feedback as I really appreciate your comments and I usually have a good giggle reading them. So keep leaving feedback...don't be shy until the next chapter. I'm hoping to have more time to write as the past weeks work has been taking up a lot of my time, which is not settling well with my g/f but it pays the bills. Cheers and Happy Mother's day to all those who are mothers. I better be a good daughter and visit my Mom tomorrow.**

**Chapter 5**

Bo woke up with a massive hangover. Her mouth was dry and brittle and her eyes felt drained of its colour. She couldn't even remember how she got into her bed. When she tried to get up her head felt woozy like the room was spinning around. She had to lie back down because she felt like she was going to pass out. She cursed herself for drinking into a stupor realising the aftermath of her drinking was never a good thing. Why do I allow myself to drink too much she thought quietly to herself? She anguished while struggling to get herself off the bed. She was glad it was Sunday and she needed a shower badly. She smelled of stale alcohol and her mouth tasted like an old stale shoe.

When she turned her head towards Kenzi's bed she noticed that her bed had not been slept on. She imagined that Kenzi shacked up with some guy from the party. She probably got lucky knowing that Kenzi had the ability to sway the tide her direction. She was glad that Kenzi was her roommate. She knew there was going to be a lot of good times ahead. She was a smart-mouth, no nonsense and down-right hilarious girl. Kenzi had her own sense of style that wasn't your typical girl next door but then Bo wasn't your typical girl. As she made her way to the bathroom she tried to remember the night's events. It was going through as broken segments. She remembered dancing with Lauren and getting sick. She started to sweat excessively and her stomach was doing a number on her. When she reached the sink she emptied whatever was left from last night. Damn, she knew that she needed to get her head straight. She mustn't allow herself to drink to a stupor.

Bo turned on the shower and removed her clothes slowly. Once inside the shower the warm water felt wonderful on her skin. She allowed the water to caress her head feeling the drops ripple off her body and then she felt mortified. She closed her eyes and began to remember the events in her room. She couldn't remember it all but she remembered kissing Lauren. Maybe it was a dream…no, she knew better. What she couldn't remember was Lauren's reaction. Shit, she chastised her mental state for being such an ass. Why did I go and do that? Well I know bloody why, 'cause she gorgeous and she makes you feel like melted butter she thought. How in the name of Heaven, am I to act in front of her now? She's probably disgusted by my actions and I wouldn't be surprise if she avoids me now. Maybe I'll pretend to not remember. She decided that if Lauren didn't bring up the kiss then she sure wasn't about to rehash it. After the shower she got dressed and decided to go for an early run. She needed a distraction right now. She knew that she would have to worry about the repercussions later.

After her run Bo arrived back and heard Kenzi in the making tea.

"When did you get in?" Bo asked still sweating from her run.

"Just about 15 minutes ago." Kenzi said looking worst for wear.

"So, where did you crash last night?" Bo smiled giving Kenzi a demure grin in return. "Did you shag a moving body?" She laughed.

"Take the piss, why are you so interested in my sex life?" Kenzi questioned. She had a mother of all headache. "I do still have moral fibres. A girl like me likes to have fun but I do not put out as easily as you think. I got standards. And the guys in this University are such bores. You'd think with all the intellectual garble they would use their brains and not be guided by their penis." She rolled her eyes over at Bo.

"We're talking about dudes...they only go the direction where their one-eyed monster points." She said smiling.

"Don't get me started with the slangs men use to describe their junk." Kenzi said shaking her head.

"I remember dating this guy once who kept telling me about how he always calls is pecker a weapon of mass destruction or a weapon of mass pleasure," she snorted. "But he in reality he was merely a weapon of mass failure." Bo said realising why she preferred the company of women over men. Still, they had their uses.

"Diss," Kenzi giggled. "I much prefer a linguistic artist than a five minute bang-bang job."

"Amen," Bo replied. "But then I might be somewhat bias about that." She smiled at Kenzi.

"'Cos you got the hots for Lauren," Kenzi said, giving Bo that look. "I ain't the one for keeping women, but that Lauren is such a hot babe."

Bo gave Kenzi a knowing look. "You sure you're not into women too? Do I have competition for Lauren's heart?" Giving her a grin.

"Heck no," Kenzi shot back. "But I can appreciate a woman's beauty and hotpants has a sexy aura about her that I know you're lusting over Lauren so don't deny it."

"Me," Bo said innocently. "I'm a fish on a hook."

"Be smart Bo," Kenzi said with a serious look on her face. "She's dating your bro and that shit ain't cool. Never mess with family."

"I know...I know but I can't help how I feel." Bo said remembering Dyson. She really couldn't help it. There was something about Lauren that she found alarming, and she knew deep inside that maybe Lauren was the 'one' for her but still, she was dating her brother. And she didn't want to be that someone who breaks his trust.

"Nothing gets pass mama and that Lauren is hot for you too." Kenzi said as a matter of fact.

"Stop pulling my chain, she does not." Bo said, her heart racing fast.

"Whatever," Kenzi replied, sitting herself on the couch with her tea and biscuits. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"This coming from a woman who didn't even come home last night." Kenzi shot her back a look. "Guarded are we now. Didn't mean to get all nosy on you," Bo went to get herself a bottle of water.

"Shit, I can't remember how I ended up naked in bed with two guys." Kenzi said, trying to sound serious. Bo almost chocked on her water. "I was just pulling your strings. I got so pissed last night that I can't even remember what I did. I woke up this morning in a strange surrounding, fully clothed mind you. Gosh, I can be so incorrigible at times."

"I hoped you're using protection when you have sex. With all the diseases out there one needs to be careful." Bo gave her a judgmental look, yet realising Kenzi was no push over. She didn't seem the type to put out without having feelings for someone.

"Oh yes mother, mama promise to carry the rubber every time I think I might get lucky." Kenzi looked at Bo grinning widely. "That shit ain't my style. I need to care about the person I am with before they get between these legs of mine. What about you Bo?" Kenzi gave her a curious look. "How was your ride home with Lauren?"

Bo almost choked on her water again. Does anything get pass her she thought? "What is that supposed to mean?" Bo tried to avoid the question.

"Oh don't play innocent with me. Did anything interesting happened?"

Bo was amazed that this woman in front of her could sense something happened. "Well maybe I did something stupid." Bo wasn't about to confess all the details.

Kenzi gave her a weary look. "Look Bo, it's none of my business but you should be careful. I mean she's dating your brother. Someone is bound to get hurt or notice all that sexual tension between you two."

"Listen, nothing is going on between me and Lauren. First of all, Lauren is straight and I'm not interesting in getting myself into a situation that I can't handle." Bo said trying to convince Kenzi and herself that she had the situation all under control.

Kenzi looked at Bo suspiciously. She knew that Bo could be playing a dangerous game. And the way Lauren was looking at Bo when they dance, which seemed a little too friendly for just friends, she knew things could get heated. She thought Lauren can fool herself and others but watching her look at Bo, she knew it wasn't a friendly look. "Listen, I know Lauren is pretending to be something she's not. She reads like a book."

"And how did you come to that conclusion." Bo stated.

"I just know things," Kenzi said, feeling a little impatient. "I can't explain it but I get this feeling Lauren is trying too hard to fit in a mould and honestly, when I see her look at Dyson it is not of love but more of a 'you will do' stance." She said as Bo looked at her intently. "But when I see her look at you, well, just say I know that look and it's a look of 'I'm interested in you' kinda look. Her energy flows perfectly with yours and I definitely sense a strong sexual attraction between you too."

"It doesn't matter if you're right," Bo said, feeling defeated. "She's with Dyson and like you said, never mess with family." Bo took a deep breath and then breathed out. "Listen, I'm just going to the library. I need to get some work done. I'll see you later." Bo looked at Kenzi.

"Okay, don't work yourself too hard." Kenzi had no intention of doing work. What she needed after tea was a good sleep.

* * *

Bo got dressed into something more comfortable. She really did need to catch up on her studies. She was focusing too much on her hockey. She gathered her books and notepad and made her way down the building and walked across to the other building where the library was. It was mid-afternoon and she knew that the library was probably going to be busy with people trying to get on with their work. Once she got there she noticed a few women gathered around what looked like a study group. She went to find herself a nice comfortable, quiet spot to indulge in work. After an hour her legs were getting cramped so she decided to stretch her legs. She made her way to the reference section. She wanted to find some interesting poetry. She decided that she was going to start a poetry club at the University. She wanted to be productive with some of her spare time and thought that it would be a good chance to meet other poets and discuss poetry and to also share philosophy and life's experiences with other students. She returned to her table humming a Sarah McLachlan song, with a couple of poetry books, and decided that she was going to call Dyson later and invite him to have dinner with her. She wanted to try the new Italian restaurant that opened up a few weeks back. She heard that they had excellent desserts. She also wanted to spend time with Dyson, feeling guilty that she wasn't being honest with him about her feelings for Lauren. But how could she begin to tell him. She knew it wasn't a good idea and she surely didn't want to blow the lid off the kettle.

Lauren was getting ready to head to the library. She had a lot of reading to do and she needed to start gathering material for her up-coming assignment. She was planning to do some reading in her dorm but her neighbour's music was a little too loud for her to concentrate. Although she had her own room, she could often hear through the walls the loud ruckus that went on in the next room.

When Lauren finally arrived at the library she looked around hoping to find a free table and she noticed a corner that seemed unoccupied. When she got there she noticed some books on the table but no one was sitting there. Bollocks she thought, this spot must be taken.

Lauren then rounded the corner looking around for a table when she noticed a woman in the distant. She blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Bollocks she thought again. I can't believe she is here too? She debated whether to go and say hello but she felt awkward. The memory of Bo kissing her came to surface. She wasn't ready to face her just yet so she tried to find a place to hide and hopefully avoid Bo in the process. She knew it was the wrong thing to do. She couldn't hide forever she thought, but she wasn't sure how she would react to seeing Bo. About a half hour went by and Lauren needed to look at the reference files. Where she sat she couldn't see Bo. She didn't even know if she was still in the library.

Walking along the aisle Lauren turned quickly around and swung her bag knocking off a couple of books off from the shelf. She heard a startled 'what the fuck' come from behind her. She turned around to look and noticed Bo rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry Bo, I didn't see you there." Feeling a little embarrassed after realising she must've hurt Bo, she tried to find something interesting to say but found she was lost for words. She slowly walked toward Bo thinking how awkward this might get, "Are you alright?" Lauren asked. Bo then got up and stepped even closer to Lauren, which made Lauren's heart jump.

"Do you always go around knocking people over with your bag? That thing's a weapon." Bo asked with a mischievous grin. Lauren felt her cheeks begin to do a slow burn. She wasn't quite sure if she should react to her comment or just ignore the question entirely.

"Well, you should speak. I remember a certain someone not too long ago acting like a bull with her legs caught between the pipes." Why did I just say that Lauren thought, she didn't know, well in truth she did although it seemed to amuse Bo she began to laugh mildly.

Bo turned to Lauren for a moment and said in a modest way, "Aren't we just full of surprises. Saint Lauren, a face that could probably launched a thousand ships. You're really sexy when you're wound up. I'd hate to see what you would do to the next person who walks into your path!" Bo said with a half-hearted laugh.

Lauren paused a moment shocked by Bo's bluntness and witty personality. She stood standing there for a while in silence not knowing exactly how to respond to what Bo said. She looked into Bo's big brown eyes and then turned away quickly in fear of blushing. Why did being around Bo affect her so much and why did she always get butterflies in her stomach?

"Not much for words, are you Lauren?" Bo finally spoke after sensing Lauren's discomfort after a long awkward silence.

Feeling shy Lauren replied, "Well, I really didn't expect to be find you here and bumping into you at the library." she said nervously as Bo stared into her eyes. Could she see through me thought Lauren?

Bo continued to look at Lauren, "Where did you expect I'd be then? Ordering a pint of lager and doing the chicken dance at the Old Gate House." Bo said to Lauren closing the gap between them. "I do plenty of reading Lauren, if you must know." She said hesitantly wondering why her hands felt sweaty.

"I guess I can be an arse, huh?" Lauren said trying to lighten the conversation. "Although Bo, I can't see you doing the chicken dance."

"Oh...you'd be surprised what I'm capable of doing Lauren." Bo said obviously flirting and loving every bit of it. She knew it was wrong but did it anyway.

"I…I think…I'm sure you're more than capable of things Bo." Lauren said trying to change the subject. "So am I forgiven then?" Lauren said in a cheery voice. Why does Bo have to look nice this afternoon? She was wearing a tight fitting jean that showed her body well with a white blouse unbuttoned. Her hair hung loosely and she was wearing some perfume that smelled nice.

"Well, I suppose you didn't mean to hurt me so yes Lauren, you are forgiven." Bo said smiling at Lauren and putting her hand on Lauren's shoulders making Lauren feel uncomfortable at the close proximity. Lauren needed to look away because she was starting to get this alienated feeing but she found she couldn't move. Bo stared into the brown eyes looking nervously back at her. Bo wondered why Lauren looked like she was going to jump. Was she feeling something with her being so close?

Lauren then looked away trying to find something to focus on when she noticed Bo holding a book in her hand.

"The Alchemist, I'm impressed." Lauren said hoping that Bo didn't sense her awkwardness.

Bo looked at Lauren and smiled, "It's an eternal testament to the transforming power of our dreams and the importance of listening to our hearts." Bo removed her hand from Lauren's shoulders and got up to put the book back on the shelf then she turned and said, "Do you want to join me Lauren? I'm, just over there." Bo asked hoping that Lauren wouldn't say no.

"I…I don't want to impose on you. You're probably busy." Lauren said not sounding too convincing.

"You don't need to make excuses if you don't feel comfortable. I promise I don't bite…hard. It gets a little crazy reading after a while." Bo waited for Lauren to respond. She hadn't intended on asking Lauren to join her but she couldn't resist wanting to spend time with her and she really enjoyed her company. The more she saw Lauren the more she wanted to spend time with her.

"Okay, let me just collect my things." Lauren went to get her belongings as Bo waited for her. Lauren laughed inwardly as she collected her books. Well, this isn't going to be a dull afternoon after all.

Lauren didn't expect to bump into Bo this soon but seeing her and Bo being so sweet and charming she didn't see why not. She had to forget about the kiss and move on. Bo was drunk and she probably didn't know what she was doing. Sometimes alcohol makes you do things you normally wouldn't do Lauren tried to rationalize to herself. She really did want to be Bo's friend and since she was dating her brother she thought it would be in her best interest.

As they both walked in silence Lauren felt this unfamiliar feeling come over her, like she had been hit with a bolt of lightning. She then felt a chill run up and down her spine as they walked towards the table where Bo's books were. Lauren had to mentally slap herself. I must have a touch of pmt she thought. When they both sat down Bo noticed that Lauren was staring at her. Lauren turned and she began to stutter nervously.

"Bo, mind if I ask you a question." Lauren looked back at Bo.

Bo looked nervous. I hope she isn't planning on asking me about last night she thought to herself. "Yeah sure, I guess."

Lauren hesitated at first wondering why she felt so edgy being around Bo. Bo wondered what Lauren was thinking. Oh God, am I making her feel uncomfortable she thought. Why else would Lauren look so uneasy? "When did you realise you like girls too?" Lauren gave her a questioning look.

Bo rolled her eyes, "I like different kind of flavours." Then Bo looked at Lauren mildly. "I think I always knew that I like both. I can't really say why that is but for me personally I don't like to limit myself and I definitely don't like all that label crap society wants to put on people."

"But do you want to get married one day," Lauren looked at her with curiosity.

"I'm not sure, it depends if this person is my soul-mate. But if you must ask, I probably see myself settling down with a woman." Bo gave Lauren a knowing look. "How about you? Ever given the thought of expanding your choices?"

Lauren smiled shyly back. "Oh, I'm not interested in women, not in that way." Lauren felt like she was betraying her words. But she couldn't let Bo know that she found her attractive, and if she was truly honest with herself, Bo was making her feel something she never felt before. She hoped that the phase she went through was out of her system but she now realised she was only fooling herself.

Bo looked at Lauren she thought Lauren looked a bit awkward. I must be seeing something that's not there Bo tried to reason with her thoughts. "Well you should give it a try some time Lauren. You never know unless you try."

Lauren could sense that Bo was challenging her words and had to come up with something brilliant. "I think I'll leave that department to you. But I'm quite sure that I won't be knocking on its door anytime soon." Lauren said trying to sound convincing. How could she even begin to explain to Bo the struggles she felt?

Bo smiled inwardly. Too bad Lauren she thought. I could show you a world that you've never experienced.

* * *

Later in the evening...

"Can I get you some dessert?" asked the waitress. She stood there waiting patiently for their attention wearing a huge grin. Her lips were bright red and she wore a little too much makeup. "Or would you prefer if I gave you a little more time to make up your minds? Would you like coffee or tea while you're deciding?" She added looking over at Bo, flirting so obvious that made Lauren cringed inside.

"I think we'll have the chocolate mousse pie," Dyson said looking over at Lauren nodding his head. Bo herself is trying to decide what to have.

"It does look good Dyson but," Lauren interjected. "I think I'll try something different tonight if you don't mind," she said, not wanting Dyson to order for her. She hated when he did that.

While Lauren continued to look at the dessert menu, Dyson looked at her with an accompanying look of surprise. He expected them to share the dessert together. Lauren smiled trying to ignore Dyson looking at her. She didn't want him to think that she couldn't pick her own dessert without asking for his permission.

Bo looked at the waitress who was looking at her smiling, "I'll have cheesecake, with blueberry topping and lots of whip cream please."

"That sounds good….I'll have the same too please." Lauren said smiling at the waitress but the waitress didn't even look. She only had eyes for Bo. Bo was laughing inwardly. She thought Lauren seemed a little bothered with the waitress. Could she be jealous?

When Bo invited Dyson for dinner this evening she didn't expect that he would be bringing Lauren along too. She was hoping to spend time with him alone without Lauren or his friends tagging along. She was disappointed and a little incensed when she saw Lauren walk in with him into the restaurant holding hands. She really couldn't blame Lauren. Knowing Dyson he probably blackmailed her into coming. She had to admit, she felt warm around Lauren but her feelings were becoming a little too dangerous for her liking.

"Bo, have you spoken to mom or dad lately? I called early this morning and mom wanted to know if you were planning to stay in your old room or at the guesthouse when we go over next weekend. You were undecided the last time I asked you. Have you thought about it again? Is that why you wanted to have dinner tonight? I'm sorry, I just need to know." Dyson said looking over at his sister. Dyson wasn't able to come last year and his parents were disappointed so he wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly when they go there.

Bo hated when Dyson played the big brother. "I have. I've decided to stay at the guesthouse. Why do you ask Dyson?" Though Bo eyes are fixed on Dyson, she could see from the corner of her eye that Lauren was looking at her.

"Oh good then," Dyson said. Bo wondered if Dyson was planning on staying at the guesthouse himself. He mentioned to her that he was planning on bringing Lauren but it wasn't a definite yes. When Dyson left for University Bo would often stay at the guesthouse instead of her room. She used to do a lot of writing and drawing there. It became her sanctuary: a place where she could be free without having to be around her parents. He parents didn't mind but rather encouraged her to be independent.

"I'm so glad that you're going to be on the team Bo. It will be like old times." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Bo, Lauren and I were thinking about moving in together. Since she's always at my place it makes sense to live together. I was looking around and found a nice place with a garden. I was hoping that if I leased it that you could come over and plant the garden for me. I know it's in its early stages but I like to look ahead." Dyson said. Lauren was taken aback. She never discussed moving in with him. Sure he rambled on about it but she paid little attention to it. She was fuming inside that Dyson would take it upon himself to plan their future without consulting her first. She looked at him distastefully. "You know that Lauren is a shoe-in for the cheerleading squad."

Bo looked at Lauren and smiled weakly. She wasn't in the mood at the moment. All of a sudden she felt like she needed to get away from Dyson and Lauren. She was starting to feel depress. Here she was having dessert with her brother and his girlfriend and all she wanted to do was scream into oblivion. "Congratulations Lauren." Was all she could say without wanting to hurl.

Lauren felt hurt. Bo's tone was flat and aloof. Bo seemed to change her facial expression. She seemed miles away. "Thanks, but I'm sorry to inform you Dyson that I have no plans to become a cheerleader" Lauren said coldly. This didn't go un-noticed to Bo.

Dyson looked at Lauren confused. "But I thought," before he was cut off by Lauren.

"I only went there for you but honestly, I could care less about cheers and more about books. I'm really sorry but I don't want to do something I'm not interested in." Lauren said, knowing she was going to disappoint Dyson, but she didn't care. Right now she was still annoyed at him for telling Bo they were moving in together.

Bo moved her left hand onto the table, placing her hand down, and tracing her fingers along her knuckles. She couldn't look at Lauren or Dyson. She felt jealous that they were planning to live together. She knew that what she felt was wrong but nevertheless it still made her want to vomit to think of Lauren with Dyson.

Dyson reached over and grabbed Bo's hand, pulling it toward him in. Lauren watched Dyson massage his fingers over Bo's hand. What was he doing she thought?

Bo sensed Lauren's curiosity said, "When we were younger I got hurt during one of our hockey scrimmage and I hurt my hand real badly. Dyson would always rub it when it hurt because as he put it, he was my guardian angel and I needed looking after."

Lauren looked over at Dyson and smiled. She knew he was gentle and kind. He showed her how much Bo meant to him. She felt guilty. She really did like him and enjoyed his company but there was no spark in her heart. Being around Bo was electrifying and intense but she also knew being with Dyson was normal and stable and that's what she needed right now. She had to forget the strong attraction towards Bo.

"Here's dessert," said the waitress, busily fussing over Bo. "I made sure they gave you extra whip cream." She smiled at Bo who was finding this all too amusing. Lauren felt like a cat on a hot tin roof.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She continued looking at Bo. Lauren felt that this waitress was spending too much time trying to please Bo and she didn't like it. Lauren found herself overreacting and scolded herself for even thinking it.

"No, no thanks. I believe that will be all for now. Thank you." Bo said flirting openly. She needed to not think about Lauren and she was hoping to make Lauren jealous in the process.

"Well if you need anything, my name is Chloe. I get off at six." She continued looking over at Bo then she left the table to tend to other patrons at the restaurant.

When the waitress left Dyson leaned over towards Bo, "Did she just tell you she's interested in you? Did you see the way she was drooling over you?" Dyson said laughing and looking over at Lauren who seemed a bit agitated. "You know Lauren, Bo always had a way with the ladies. She's a true romantic at heart. I suppose that is why women always seem to be interested in her. I mean look at her, she's beautiful."

Bo blushed, she hated when Dyson would ramble on about her. "I probably should get going back. I need to finish some work," Bo said feeling tired. "I've got a lot to do."

"But you haven't finished eating your cheesecake." He said disappointed.

"I'm pretty stuffed at the moment." Bo said trying to leave without a fuss.

"Do you want us to drop you off," Dyson said, fumbling for his wallet.

"Don't worry I think I'm going to walk back. Need the fresh air." Bo went to get her money out when Dyson said,

"Don't worry it's on me."

"Are you sure," Bo said as Dyson nodded his head. "Okay, I'll see you at practice then." Bo then looked at Lauren, "Goodbye Lauren, I'm sure we will meet again soon." And with that Bo left.

Lauren felt a little disappointed that Bo left so soon. She wondered why Bo seemed to want to leave in a hurry.

"Hey come back to my place Lauren. We could watch a movie or something." Dyson said reaching over to grab Lauren's hand. Lauren felt a little restless but she thought that spending some quality time with Dyson would help her get her mind off of Bo.

"Why did you tell Bo that we are planning to move in together? What the hell were you thinking?" She said angrily.

Dyson looked at Lauren surprised by her sudden outburst. "Sorry, I didn't realise this would be a problem."

"I don't recall telling you that I was planning to move it. Dyson, please don't think for me as I find that very annoying. I hate when others plan my life without my permission." Lauren relied.

"Hold back," Dyson said, realising that angry look in Lauren's eyes. "I didn't mean anything by it. I guess I was being presumption."

"That is a big step and I don't think I am ready for such a big step. Right now, I just want to focus on school and my future career." Lauren replied, breathing in taking to calm herself.

"Okay, I apologise." Dyson said, giving his best puppy look. "Am I forgiven? I am sure Bo won't mind."

"Fine," she said, realising she really wanted to be alone. In truth, she wished she was spending time with Bo, yet she felt conflicted as spending time with Bo meant she had to face her feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter is longer than normal but I just couldn't stop writing it. Things are getting more complex for Lauren who is trying real hard to hold herself together. I must admit I interjected the poetry in me onto Bo and made her a poet. That being said, I write from experience so this is my take on Bo and Lauren. Throughout my story there will be things I write that are a little like me, like hockey...c'mon, I'm Canadian and we love our hockey, especially here in Toronto. Although, we seem to always have a losing team but that's another story. I can't wait for the return of Lost girl so I've been fixing on Orphan Black, The Returned, and Person of Interest. Anyhoot, I appreciate all the wonderful feedback from you guys. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and just a footnote; the poem that Bo reads, is a short paragraph taken from one of my many poem called 'Death' that I wrote while in College. Thought I'd share that with you. If you're interested in reading the rest of the poem just let me know. I have no problem sharing my poetry, although, must say, that poem is dark and depressing so if it's not your thing, I understand. Cheers!**

**Chapter 6**

Bo arrived at school early Monday morning. She intended on having breakfast, but she like felt a nervous wreck and couldn't embark on eating anything. She felt sick just looking at food so she left her place on an empty stomach. As she walked the halls and noticed Evony waving happily to her. She really didn't feel like company, especially someone who obviously wanted more than just friendship that she was offering. She did like Evony but she wasn't interested in her that way. When they first met she tried going out with Evony a couple of times but she soon realised that she wasn't looking for a relationship with her. This did not deter Evony from pursuing her just the same.

"Hi gorgeous," Evony smiled showing her teeth.

"Hey back." Bo said dully.

"I noticed that you were putting up some flyers for a poetry group. Are non-poets free to join?" Evony smiled, undressing Bo with her eyes.

"Well it's a poetry group, but anyone is welcomed as I don't know if anyone will even be interested." Bo really didn't want Evony to join if her only intention was to be around her and tag along like a lost puppy. She needed to find a way to get Evony off her back. "Sorry, I'm in a rush so I will see you around."

"Yes, you definitely will. Very soon." Evony said, watching Bo walked away from her. Bo seemed a bit preoccupied but what troubled Evony was her lack of interest in her. She didn't understand why Bo hadn't called her back after they hung out together. She gave her all the 'I'm interested in you' signals but so far to no success.

XXX

Bo sat in her class listening to her teacher talk about some routine lecture that was obvious so boring that half the class looked like they were about to fall asleep, the other half playing with their phones and only a few seemed interested but they were clearly nerds. She hadn't seen Lauren since she had dinner with her and Dyson and that was a week ago. They both were busy with schoolwork and Bo was busy getting ready for the start of the hockey schedule. She knew that being away from Lauren was probably a good thing but she began to miss her presence, her smile. Her first game was on Friday evening and she was looking forward to playing but she didn't look forward to hearing remarks in a disparaging way by stupid assholes who thought she had no business being on the team. She knew that some of her team-mates were not happy that she made the cut but she worked hard to prove that she belonged. Ryan was still giving her a hard time but she expected that of him, what she didn't expect, other team-mates to run jabs at her and some of them even had the nerve to ask her out. Then there was the matter of her coach who had been delayed four weeks and missed the training camp. They did have a fill-in temp helping Dyson who had the privilege having a lot of say who made the team. She wondered how her new coach would react once he realised he had a female on his roster. She knew his name was Stu Malone and had a reputation for being extremely hard on his players. She hoped that he wasn't going to be some arrogant bastard spurred by his advances. The last thing she needed was another middle aged adult pig putting the moves on her.

As her teacher continued talking in a monochrome style that would put a mouse to sleep, she found herself scribbling words on a note pad. The words just flowed from her pen. Then she thought about Lauren and imagined they were star-crossed lovers, having a secret love affair and building castles in the sky. She wondered if anyone was going to be interested in her poetry group or what kind of students would attend. She had a few impromptu poetry reading back in high school, but found some of her fellow poets were pot-smoking hippies. She always found herself starting some crazy groups back in high school. It was always a good way to meet new and interesting people. One year she started an anime group but found herself being the object of affection to most of her fellow anime geeks. Guys were so predictable, especially geeks she thought. Bo hated being seen as a sexual object then found herself one day cutting her hair short and dyeing it purple. It didn't seem to make a difference though.

* * *

Lauren was in her room reading over her notes when the telephone ran.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "Hi Vex, I was trying to decide what to order. Chinese food or Italian?" Lauren asked. Lauren had arranged for the both of them to spend a quiet dinner over at her dorm. She hadn't seen Vex in over a week. Vex was working a lot during the evening to subsidise his income in order to pay for his tuition and books. He wasn't as lucky as Lauren, as she had a full scholarship and her parents to pay for her housing.

"Whatever is fine. I'm just happy I have a day off from work." Vex said happy to be seeing Lauren.

"Okay, see you shortly. Ciao."

She was looking forward to spending time with Vex. He was the only person she trusted. She had met other women at the University but they seemed a little too plastic for her. Everyone seemed to be in a selfish mode with an attitude that they would stomp over anyone to get ahead of the game. She hated all the social rubbish! She also needed to be around her friend. She had another argument with Dyson. After they headed back to his place she laid it on thick. She was frustrated that Dyson could be so ignorant to her needs that it made her sick to her stomach. She didn't like him assuming that she wanted to live with him. Dyson tried to defend himself but Lauren was too riled up to listen. Her parents tried to control her using money and affection as a threat, but she didn't want to be in a relationship if there wasn't trust and honesty. That was very important to Lauren. She knew Dyson didn't mean any harm but her previous relationship with guys always seemed to end up disastrous. They always tried to control her and he always allowed it. She wanted to be a free spirit and she was determined that she wasn't going to let anyone control her or map her life out for her. Yet, as she tried to control her life, she always found herself doing the opposite. It was a contradiction to her beliefs and she hated herself for being so weak to stand up to her parents, to society and the norm. Then she thought about Bo who didn't give a damn about what people thought. She lived her life in her own terms and never wavered. She felt stupid for missing Bo but that's exactly how she was feeling. Why did she have a need to be around Bo and the more troubling question: why the butterflies and nervous feeling being so close? Deep inside she knew but she wasn't ready to face reality or the complications.

A half hour later she found herself sitting down dialing her mobile to order Chinese food when she heard a knock at her door. She knew it had to be Vex. He was always on time, whereas, she always seemed to be rushing to get somewhere. When Lauren opened the door there stood Vex looking casual for wear and holding a six back of beer. She went to give her friend a big bear hug.

"What was that for?" Vex asked wondering why Lauren seemed a little too happy to see him.

"It's 'cause, I miss you silly. Now get your arse in before someone starts a rumour about us." She joked.

"If only they would." He laughed. "Then maybe I could get my parents off my back wondering when I will be settling down to marry a nice girl like you." Lauren gave him a knowing look as she knew all too well of the pressure to find an appropriate mate. "This is the reason I left England to come here. This boy ain't for marriage unless I'm marrying Marlene Dietrich and since that ain't happening, I'll settle for David Beckham." He said grinning.

"You wish, but didn't you come out to your parents. Are they are still holding out for a bride?" Lauren said, shaking her head. She knew Vex parents and they were very supportive of him, but she also knew a side of them would always hope for a different outcome.

"Being an only child, they want grandchildren," Vex said, mocking the way his mother would tell him. "I told her Elton John and his partner have children so they shouldn't rule out the possibility that it could happen one day."

"You're going to give your mother hope when you told me you have no business raising brats," she teased.

"Well, she don't need to know the truth. You know we English are rather stiff so I simply give her a thread to hold on to." Vex said rolling his eyes. "Girl, I feel for you and your prude parents. I was worry they would ship you back to England and marry you off to some tall, boring, rich Doctor and become a baby producing machine. I can't believe they allowed you to study abroad."

"It wasn't easy," Lauren said remembering the shouting matches they had. "But I told them I wanted to broaden my scope and they had an excellent research program at Sick Kids and plenty of handsome Doctors."

"They bought that crap?"

"You'd be surprise what parents are willing to believe when fear is their motivation. I'm in their humble service as they are paying for my living space so I must be that perfect child and find myself a handsome bloke in Toronto. So you can imagine to their delight when I told them about Dyson."

"I reckon they were over the moon." Vex said, still holding on to the beer.

"Let me put these down." Lauren said taking the beer from Vex's hand. Lauren's room smelled of sweet incense.

Vex followed Lauren as they both made their way towards the sofa. Lauren and Vex seemed to talk for hours, endlessly laughing and gossiping about love, life, and school while drinking a bottle of whisky that Lauren had. They already drank the beer so when Vex suggested going out to buy more Lauren mentioned that she had some whisky that was given to her. She knew Vex liked drinking a bit too much she thought, but nevertheless, being around Vex was good for her sanity and to get her mind off of Bo.

"Listen Lauren, I picked up this flyer from a babe who was posting it. A poetry group can you believe it. Before you say no hear me out please." Lauren looked at Vex with a knowing look that she was going to get herself into something she didn't want to. "It sounds interesting and you know I adore poetry and all into that shite. I find it sexy when a guy reads me poetry in bed. I guess I am weird like that." Vex said giving Lauren the sweet puppy look in return.

"It isn't weird at all, but you know I'm shite at that kind of stuff Vex. I can dissect a dead body but heck if I can't string two words together that rhyme." Lauren looked a little miffed. "Do I look like a poet to you?"

"No, but you look like someone who need to get out more often and stop burying your nose into your studies. Be spontaneous and different for once in your life. You know I write poetry and it might be interesting to belong to a group and meet new people. We don't know many people in Toronto and it might do us some good to mingle more often. Think of the intellectual minds, overflowing with words. You write so it's kinda the same thing." Vex said trying to convince Lauren. "And since breaking up with Thomas, who by the way cheated on me two weeks into our relationship, with a woman. This is why I don't like dating bi-curious men...they always break your heart." Now Vex was laying it on thick. Lauren felt pressured. She knew that Vex was still heartbroken about being dumped.

"I write research grants, not the same thing. And just because I like reading poetry but does it mean I want to be in a group with pot smoking poets, hardly." She replied, not amused.

"Can't you spend at least one day committed to something?" Vex looked at Lauren wondering why she was being a stubborn cow. "C'mon, what do you say? Listen you could just give it a try and if you don't like it then you don't have to go back again. And besides, that woman who was putting up the flyer was a babe and definitely a type I can see you with. She seemed very charming and likable."

"Now, why should I care about some woman I never met? I told you before I have no interest in women." Lauren said trying to sound convincing.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Still playing that game. Whatever. And besides, what if there is some handsome bloke there." Vex said in a seductive gesture.

Lauren gave Vex a stern look. "Busy checking out the local action are we. You haven't been single long and already you're like a predator." Vex laughed. "Alright Vex, but I'm only doing it for you and you owe me big time."

Vex grabbed Lauren into a bear like hug. "You're the best mate ever and the only other Briton that I know in Toronto. This city has so much diversity and you know you're the only woman for me. And quite frankly, you need to come out of that closet you've been hiding yourself in. You're not fooling me with your act. I grew up with you back home and I know your darkest secrets."

"Bollocks, you know nothing," Lauren defended trying to detach herself from the Lauren she knew back home. Then her cheeks became flushed with embarrassment as she knew the only person in her life to truly understand her was Vex.

"Needing bother with the melodramatic bull-crap 'cos it ain't going to work on your best mate." Vex said. "All I'm saying is that poet woman is right up your alley and something interesting."

"Trying to set me up when you know I have a boyfriend?" Lauren said, not amused by Vex insistence.

"C'mon Dyson? Really." Vex said with a raised brow. "He ain't your type honey. And I see no sparks flying between you two just some comfort old couch to sit on. I can see the attraction 'cos baby that man could rock my world anytime."

"Stop trying to tell me what is my type." Lauren began to get up and pace. What she didn't need was another lecture from him.

Vex got up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Lauren," he smiled. "I know you're trying but isn't it time to be honest with yourself and Dyson. Do you really want to see yourself in ten years unhappily married with loud and annoying children?"

"That's my choice to make." Lauren said, turning her head as she began to feel emotional. Her future was a blur in the relationship department and in truth, the only face she kept seeing was Bo and not Dyson or any other guy. It was a sick feeling she couldn't shake.

"Don't settle for your parents. Love with your heart whoever that might be. Do you even like having sex with guys?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lauren said, angry. "I don't need to explain how sexually satisfied I am with Dyson."

"It was just a question," he responded. He knew Lauren was only fooling herself but at the same time he knew she needed to make that decision.

"One that is none of your business," Lauren replied back, not interested in discussing it with Vex. In truth, she only dated a few guys, including Dyson, and sex was satisfying enough she told herself. But deep inside she knew something was off. Something was not quite right. She never felt that mind-blowing experience she often heard about. Was there something wrong with her or was she expecting too much?

"Fine," he said exasperated. He didn't like seeing Lauren suffering but he knew if she kept on pretending it was only a matter of time before her ideal normal life would fall into pieces. "Enough of that shite, you're coming with me so deal with it."

"Just once," Lauren replied, shaking her head. "You owe me a favour in return."

"Whatever," he replied. He smiled to himself. If Lauren was too stubborn to deal with her issues she would find someone to challenge her.

* * *

When Thursday came around Bo was beginning to have second thoughts about her poetry group. What if no one attended? She thought about different scenarios. Well she knew at least one person would definitely be there. When she arrived at the empty classroom she got butterflies. She wasn't used to leading a group in a while. After a while a few people started making their way in. Several of them came up to Bo and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Tamsin, this is my friend Sarah." She said pointing to her friend who was securing her thin, mousy hair behind her ears.

"I'm Bo and I'll be running this group." Bo extended her hand out to shake their hands. "You're captain of the cheerleading squad, right?"

"Yes," Tamsin smiled as she looked at Bo. She had seen Bo around before but they had never been properly introduced.

For some strange reason she didn't see Tamsin writing poetry. She had to admit, Tamsin was quite beautiful. You're typical blonde beauty. "Sorry, I guess I didn't tag you for a poet." Bo said smiling.

"I get that all the time" she laughed back which made Bo feel a little better judging her. "But I love reading poetry, especially lesbian poetry. I find that women have a greater passion for details." Tamsin interjected, giving Bo a flirty look. "If you know what I mean."

"I do," Bo laughed as she knew Tamsin was bi from some of her hockey mates who were obsessed with her. "Well I am glad you are here. I'd love to pick your brain over coffee one day."

Tamsin grinned, eyeing Bo who looked absolutely stunning. Tamsin couldn't help admire Bo's features and she always did find her appealing, and thought to herself she wouldn't say no to Bo if she asked her on a date. "I'm glad I'm here too and I would love to have coffee with you. I have to say you're brave for trying out for the hockey team. I look forward to seeing you play." I also wouldn't mind showering with you she thought to herself.

"Thanks," Bo said, grinning. She found Tamsin appealing and was a nice distraction from Lauren. "Why don't you have a seat then and hopefully more will be joining us shortly."

A few minutes later Evony came in with a friend. She shouted Bo's name excitedly.

"Hi Bo," Evony couldn't resist acting like a little schoolgirl around Bo. It was painfully obvious to everyone that she had a major crush on Bo. Evony introduced her friend as they went to sit down. Bo went over and started talking and asking questions.

XXX

"Come on Lauren, we're almost there. You're such a slow toad." Vex complained to Lauren. "If we were attending High tea, you'd be out faster than a turtle."

"Sorry, if I'm dragging my feet. I can't believe I let you convince me into coming tonight. What the hell was I thinking?" As Lauren and Vex entered that room Lauren heard a familiar voice. No it can't be. When she turned her head she saw Bo talking to several women and she noticed one of the women was Tamsin, the captain of the cheerleader squad. She saw how Bo and Tamsin were interacting and felt a sudden jolt of jealous rage inside her. Tamsin kept putting her hand on Bo shoulder and what seemed like flirting between both women. The thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

"What's wrong Lauren? You look like you saw a ghost." Vex was confused to why Lauren looked pasty.

Before Lauren could answer Bo looked around to welcome the new visitors but was shocked when she saw Lauren standing at the front door. Bo being her casual self, got up and walked over towards them, "Come in join us. Hello Lauren." Bo said in a low sexy voice that made the hairs on Lauren's arms stand up. I didn't realise you were a poetry fan."

"Actually my friend Vex practically begged me to come." Lauren said quickly. Bo felt disappointed at Lauren's off remark. Vex gave her a stern look and wondered why Lauren seemed defensive and tense.

"I guess you two already know each other." Vex turned to Bo. He couldn't understand why Lauren behaviour was cold.

"Long story," Lauren looked at Vex, "I'll tell you about it later. Let's find some seats." Lauren said quickly grabbing Vex's hand. She noticed Tamsin and nodded her head. For some reason she was surprised to find Tamsin in a poetry group. Clearly the woman was beautiful and she could understand why Bo would be attracted to her. They did look good together even though it made her heart flinch.

Bo waited a few more minutes to allow late comers, as it was turning into something interesting. She kept looking over at Lauren and noticed that Lauren was looking back at her. Lord, how am I supposed to be serious when Lauren looked absolutely gorgeous wearing a black skirt, and a tight fitting blouse that accentuated her breast she thought to herself. "Okay everyone, I think we should start this group." Bo looked around to the faces that were staring back at her. Bo then made her way around the desk. "My name is Bo Dennis for those that don't already know me. This is an open forum for poetry so don't be shy and speak out. This group can be whatever we want it to be. We can take about poets or writing styles. Or we could just get to know each other." Bo continued talking freely feeling more comfortable as time progressed. "Feedback is greatly appreciated. Don't worry; I'm not here to be a critic your work. Remember poetry is about imagination and creativity. It doesn't have to sound professional but if it comes from within then that's all that really matters. I'm no expert myself."

After a few speeches Bo told the group to write something short about themselves in a form of poetry and to share their poetry freely to the others. This would be a way for everyone to get to know each other better.

"I'm just stepping out for a few minutes to give you time to write." Bo went outside for some air. She felt that the group was going well and they all seemed to be interested in what she had to say. She was of course a little rattled having Lauren sitting so close to her but she tried to focus on the others, so not to embarrass herself. When Bo came back the group was quiet and into their writing. She looked up find Lauren writing intensely. She stared at Lauren for a few seconds taking in her appearance. She looked nice and she liked the way Lauren would tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Okay, everyone, I think that should be enough time. Who would like to share their poetry with the rest of the group?" Bo looked around sensing some hesitation. "Would you like it if I was to read something I wrote earlier?" Bo said. "Would that make it easier for others to share their poetry?" Everyone seemed to be in agreement so Bo went around her desk and opened up her notebook. "It's a bit dark in still in its early stages but here goes." Bo started reading her poem out-loud to the others.

"**Farewell, vain world I've had enough of thee...I look into the mirror and the emptiness reflecting back is me...I sit in solitude, frightened and afraid...My only friend, gripped by my hand, its name Razor Blade**..."

As Bo read her poem everyone seemed so engrossed with the words. Vex was smiling inwardly thinking not only was she beautiful but she had a wonderful way with her words even if the subject was depressing. Evony was quietly drooling, which seemed to make her friend a little annoyed. Tamsin was just watching Bo lips and wondering how soft they would be to kiss. But Lauren, she was in awe. She watched Bo speak of emptiness, pain, and death and it made her long for words to affect her empty heart. She found herself relating to Bo's poem and understood the feeling of isolation. She watched Bo's lips move to the rhythm of her words and thought about the kiss and how it made her feel inside. Here was Bo talking about a personal subject and she couldn't even come to grip with her own crumbling reality. She didn't even notice that Vex was pulling her blouse to get her attention. Right now all Lauren could see was Bo masterfully reading her poem.

When Bo finished reading her poem she looked up to a sea of faces looking at her with warm admiration. For a moment she thought she saw a sparkle in Lauren's eye but brushed it off.

"That was brilliant Bo. You should publish your poetry. It was simply fantastic. I love dark and depressing poetry" Vex laughed which made the others giggle at his comment.

"Yes, you have a way to make the listeners engage at your every words," Tamsin said, intrigued. "I'd love to read some of your poetry and vice versa."

Bo blushed slightly. She didn't like to be fussed about. "I'd love to," she replied, sensing Lauren's eyes on her. "Does anyone feel comfortable sharing?"

"I don't mind sharing mine." Vex spoke in a hurry. Lauren looked over at Vex wondering why he was so eager to share his poetry. Usually he was shy about others reading his stuff. She noticed how Vex was looking at Bo. Vex then proceeded to read his poem as the others looked on.

"That was amazing Vex." Bo said. "You have a really good writing style." Vex smiled back at Bo as she sat back down. Lauren watched Bo looking at Vex and felt silly for being jealous. They seemed to have a connection with words.

"It's a wrap for today but would love if you could all come back next week. Remember if you want to bring in some of your own poetry then please do. Next week we can discuss poets and critique their work. Remember this is an open forum for whatever we want."

Vex watched Bo, and he smiled as a thought crossed his mind. He then had an idea and went up to Bo and said, "Bo, a bunch of us is heading back to a café. Would you care to join us? Maybe we can talk more about poetry and get to know each other better. I would really like to get more feedback." Bo looked at Lauren and then back at Vex.

"Sure, that sounds interesting." Bo felt as though Vex was being overly friendly but she was up for having a good time and she also wanted to be around Lauren.

"Do you know where Just Desert Café is on Yonge?" Bo nodded her head. "Let's meet up in a half-hour." Vex gave Bo a quick feel on her arm. And with that Vex, Lauren, Tamsin and Sarah left.

Evony was saying her goodbye to her friend when she came over to Bo. She saw how friendly Tamsin was getting with Bo and she felt jealous that Bo was flirting back and that she seem to be eyeing Lauren so obviously. "Did I hear everyone was heading to a café?"

"Yes," Nodded Bo who again was unhappy that Evony always found a way to invite herself.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you." Bo did not want to be rude to Evony but she was hoping that she would leave. Evony was beginning to get on her nerves but she bit her lip and said nothing, just nodded her head.

Bo gathered her belongings. She wanted to go back to her room to drop of her things before she headed to the café. Once she and Evony got there she saw the others already sitting down. Vex and Lauren were sitting together talking to Tamsin and her friend. Bo then made her way to the table.

"Nice of you to finally arrive," Vex looked up to give Bo a warm smile. He thought to himself that if anyone could rattle Lauren to her core, it could be Bo.

"Bo let's sit here." Evony said trying to have Bo all to herself.

Bo was hoping to sit near Lauren but how could she say no to Evony without making her look stupid. Lauren was disappointed that she sat a little farther than she hoped.

"I think most of us in here happen to be gay/bi, except for Lauren and Sarah." Vex said looking over at Lauren who didn't seem amused at his comment.

Vex was beginning to like Bo more each passing moment. He didn't know why Lauren never mentioned her. He found out that Bo was Dyson sister and Vex thought it would be a good idea if he put into motion the idea of Bo and Lauren together. He too noticed an odd interaction between Bo and Lauren and thought there was something unspoken between them.

"Bo, I know this gay/lesbian drag bar called 'Crews and Tangos.' It's a really interesting place. The crowd is usually mixed. And they have live performances and karaoke. I thought that we all could meet up there sometime. You could bring some of your friends, straight or gay." Vex said smiling. "We could do karaoke. So what do you think?" Vex said.

"Yeah, sounds interesting. I love karaoke." Bo said avoiding Lauren's preying eyes and at the same time she could see Tamsin looking at Lauren and felt a pang of jealous.

"Lauren here is a karaoke junkie." He laughed as Lauren punched him on the arm. Vex being his usual outspoken self, asked, "So Bo, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Bo glanced up and felt a little uneasy. She could see Lauren looking at her with an atypical expression. Lauren kicked Vex under the table, carefully not to draw suspicion to her. Evony frowned which did not go un-noticed by Lauren and Vex.

"Not at the moment." Bo said trying to avoid Evony's prying eyes.

"Is there anyone you fancy?" He asked. He wanted to know if Bo was interested in Lauren as he noticed the looks she gave her.

Bo wondered if she should answer. What would Lauren think if she said yes? Would she know it was her? Well actually, yes, but she's not available Bo thought to herself. "Nope, just playing the field." Bo carefully answered. Evony looked a little disappointed. How was she going to get Bo interested in her?

Vex laughed. "How about you Tamsin?" He asked. "You taken?"

"Well, I just recently broke up with my boyfriend, but looking to get back into the game," she said smiling over at Lauren then at Bo.

"Any one you fancy a shag with?" He said unapologetic.

"There might be," she smiled back. "But I don't know yet if she's interested in me." She said looking over at Lauren who looked like she was going to blush.

"Interesting," he grinned. "There's a lot of gorgeous women and men around. I doubt you two have any trouble attracting a crowd with your beauty and sex appeal." Vex said to Bo and Tamsin, watching Lauren from the corner of his eye.

"I'm notoriously choosy and the wrapping might be beautiful, but once you begin to unwrap, usually, it's all fluff." Bo said, smiling. She caught Lauren looking at her but she didn't turn away. "Right now, I'm focusing on school. No time for romance."

"There is always time for romance," Vex replied looking at Bo and noticing the odd dynamic in the air.

"I agree," Tamsin said. "Love could be just around the corner. Don't you agree Lauren?" She smiled. When she first met Lauren at the cheerleading try-outs, she had to admit she had an instant attraction towards the blonde. She was exactly her type and although she knew Lauren was dating Dyson, something odd seemed of their relationship. It didn't seem a right fit. Although, she did noticed how Lauren would look at Bo when she thought no one was looking. And how could she blame her, as she too found Bo attractive. At least she had two options she thought to herself.

Lauren looked up in surprise as she found Tamsin looking at her in a strange way. "I suppose but I have a boyfriend." She said, almost as if she was defending herself.

Vex shook his head. "Pay no heed to her," he said to Tamsin. "I have to say if I'm not being presumptuous, but you and Bo look gorgeous together." He said, knowing that Lauren would be jealous. He just had a feeling Lauren was into Bo and he would make sure to take advantage of his suspicions.

Lauren's body stiffen and she looked over at Bo who was smiling at Tamsin. Why was Vex suggesting such a thing? She felt like he was trying to push her buttons.

"Maybe we should order our drinks?" Bo said, seeing Lauren's discomfort. As much as she was enjoying the conversation she couldn't help notice Lauren's facial expressions. Why Lauren jealous?

And with that everyone ordered their drinks as Bo looked at Lauren, smiling and sighing a long sigh before nodding her head to Lauren who smiled back. It was definitely going to be hard to keep her libido in check she thought quietly to herself.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Bo was meeting up with Dyson and her other team-mates. Their first game was in the evening and they wanted to get together to run through a few things and also they were meeting up with their coach.

"When is this Stu Malone dude going to arrive?" Hale spoke feeling a little impatient.

"Well he said he'd be here shortly." Dyson said to the others. "Listen, we're playing Red Dragons tonight and they are usually a good team so we have to put our best effort forward if we want to beat them."

"We should have no worries then Dyson, since Bo will be between the pipes for us." Ryan said sarcastically.

Bo gave him a disgusted look before saying, "Worry about your own performance Ryan," She said straight to the point. "Why do you continue to act like such a shit?" She looked straight into his eyes with a dismayed look.

Dyson was beginning to get impatient with Ryan's constant remarks. "Listen, winning is a team effort. If you have a problem with others in the team then maybe you shouldn't be on this team. Is that clear to all?" Dyson was not going to let anyone, especially Ryan undermine his authority.

"Oh, I think that's him coming now." Hale said turning to face the others.

Bo saw a man who had to be a least six feet tall and wearing a grin of a dicey bastard. All of a sudden she felt sick to her stomach. Playing for him wasn't going to be a smooth ride she thought.

"Hello boys, I'm Stu Malone, your new coach. I've been looking through the list of players that was faxed to me and I made a few adjustments to the line-up."

What Dyson thought? He hadn't even watched one practice game and he's already changing the line-up without knowing the chemistry between the players. He wasn't too happy. "Excuse me Stu," Dyson spoke. "But how can you make changes without watching us play. How did you determine the line-up base on that list?"

Stu just grinned at Dyson, "Listen here, Dyson, I know you're team captain and all but if you haven't notice I'm the coach of this team whether you like it or not." He looked around making sure everyone understood it.

Everyone was quiet watching Stu but Bo was mortified. This bastard hasn't been here two minutes and he thinks he runs the show. She didn't like it one bit. She was disgusted with his behaviour.

"Why is she here?" Stu pointed to Bo. "Since when are we letting cheerleaders in practice?"

Bo was shocked, that bastard obliviously didn't realise that she was on the team. This isn't going to go well she thought.

"Sorry Stu," Dyson was seething inside. The previous year he had a lot of input with his coach. Now he realised that Stu Malone wasn't the type of guy who liked anyone telling him how to run the show.

"This is Bo McCorrigan, she's our #1 goalie." Dyson said, defending his sister.

"What, a woman!" He sneered looking up and down at Bo. She was a babe he thought. Being his usual greasy self, he thought that having a woman would do well for his ego. "Aright then, so she's our goalie. Well is she any good?"

"Yeah, she's the best we have." Hale said in a cheerful way. He liked Bo and they got along really well and he felt sorry for her because he knew that Stu would probably give her a hard time.

Stu looked over at Bo eyeing her breast, which made Bo feel nauseated. "Well I guess we'll see won't we." He managed to say looking smug with himself.

XXX

"Bloody Murphy, I feel nervous tonight." Lauren said wondering why she agreed to watch.

"Don't be daft Lauren, oblivious you are here to cheer your boy...or girl." Vex said, grinning at Lauren who gave him an annoyed expression. "What," he tried to feign innocence. "I sure do hope that Bo plays tonight." When Vex found out that Bo played goalie for the University team he was rather impressed. He was already smitten with Bo and watching her play this game that he didn't understand was interesting. Lauren shrugged her shoulders. Obliviously Vex wasn't here to watch the game or support her but rather to drool over some of the male players.

"C'mon, let's it go before you drool over the carpet." Lauren grabbed Vex's arm.

"Why Lauren you sound as if you are jealous." Vex laughed making Lauren tense up. "We should get married to each other and live forever unhappy. But at least our parents would be pleased if they got grandchildren."

"Don't be silly." Lauren said, flipping him off. "I want good looking children and with you I'd have little black dressed minions drinking blood for tea."

"So what's wrong with being a vampire? It's brilliant if I was a blood sucking vampire."

"That's not the only thing you'd be sucking," she said, regretting her words.

"That's not nice. You know I'm into that shite and I don't expect you to understand the whole underground vampire thing, but I like it." He relied. "You should try being something real than that stiff bird you've become."

"I'm sorry," Lauren went over and pulled Vex into a hug. "Plus one friend forever."

"Of course," he poked Lauren. "But seriously, you should have a go with Bo."

She gave Vex tight squeeze. "Please, stop that nonsense. We're just friends, okay."

"I think a few pints should do the trick to unwind your tight arse." He continued.

Lauren looked at Vex with a harsher look. "Yes, let drink ourselves into laughing buffoons as if that will solve all our problems."

"Who said anything about solving problems," he chuckled. "I only want to get wasted and possibly hook-up with some hot bloke. And I plan to use my English accent to my advantage."

"We English are just weird," Lauren said shaking her head. "Somehow my English accent never got me freebies." She laughed.

"That's because you don't know how to work your sexuality to your advantage. When did you become such a nerd?"

"I was always a nerd, remember?" She couldn't believe how crazy Vex could be.

"I remember, the question is; are you a sexy librarian type or a prude don't touch me nerd type?"

"Ha, ha ha," she said sarcastically. "Very funny."

* * *

Everyone started flowing into the arena. It was becoming a good crowd. Bo was in her locker changing. She had a different locker since she wasn't allowed to change with the guys. She thought it was silly. She'd seen men naked before, it's not like she was into looking at them. They all knew she was not interesting so they weren't bothered by her presence. Bo heard a knock at the door. She was almost dressed when she opened it. There stood Stu with a smug look, looking at her as if she was an easy slap and tickle.

"So are you excited Bo." He walked over too close for Bo's liking.

"Yeah you could say that." What did he want she thought? Bo just wanted to leave.

"Listen I just wanted to make sure you felt okay. I care about all my players." Stu placed his hand on Bo's shoulders making her want to jump out of her skin. Slimly bastard she thought.

"Is there something else you want Stu?" She asked looking rather annoyed.

"Temper, I like a woman who can handle big balls." He sneered.

Bo was shocked. He was so obvious in his pursuit. The man thought he was Mister Casanova. "Listen Stu, I'm only interested in getting the job done and not interested what you are implying."

"Hey, back off. I'm only trying to help you. Give you some pointers." He continued looking at Bo. This might be fun he thought.

"You're making me feel uncomfortable." Bo said without flinching.

"What you need is a man not a boy to help you fulfill yourself." Stu nodded.

"Listen, I'm not interesting in finding myself with you and if you're insinuating getting friendlier then you better back off before I report you." Bo said with a harsh tone.

Stu removed his hand giving away the distance. He laughed, "I think you've gotten the wrong impression there. I'm not interested in you. I was only being friendly." Damn, a feisty bitch. He felt that she was going to be a nemesis on his side. Well he had a way to make her life miserable.

"I'm sure you're not used to women being upfront with you but it sure looked a bit more, friendlier than you're admitting." Bo shot back.

"Listen here I don't know what misguided impression you have but don't try to upstage me or you'll find your nose up my ass." Bo said nothing as she wasn't going to allow herself to get into a verbal match with Stu so she bit her lip. When Stu finally left leaving Bo feeling appalled and annoyed. Bloody fantastic she thought to herself.

Bo was schedule to start the game but she found out ten minutes before the game that she was in fact not starting but watching from the bench. She was incensed. She knew that Stu was going to make her suffer because she turned him down. Dyson was surprised and tried without vain to convince Stu that he was making a mistake. Bo was their best goalie and that they needed her to start if they wanted to win the game. But Stu was having none of it. He wanted Bo to suffer for making him look like a fool. No woman was going to upstage him. He would teach her a lesson. While Stu was fraternising with the cheerleaders especially with some blonde tart, Bo was sitting on the bench feeling dejected. She could see Lauren and Vex looking over at her but she couldn't look back. She was too annoyed.

As the players took to the ice for warm-up as Dyson was still trying to get Stu to reconsider his stance but to no avail. Then they dropped the puck and Bo felt cheated out of her chance to start. She thought that if Stu wasn't going to play her then she felt that there was no reason for her to be on the team. She wasn't about to let Stu get the better of her so she decided that she would see it through. He had to play her eventually she thought. He couldn't continue behaving like a child could he?

While the game got underway Lauren was beginning to wonder why Bo was sitting on the bench and not playing. Dyson had mentioned to her that she would be playing tonight but yet she was sitting and looking not too happy about it. Vex also noticed Bo demeanour that seemed dejected and gloomy.

"Bloody ref, that was off-side," Stu was complaining to the referee who he thought was being unjust to his team. The game got physical and they seemed outmatched against the Red Dragon who managed to score three goals in the first period by the time the second period was over it was 5-3 for Red Dragon. It was intermission time and the team was feeling tired and battered in the locker room. Stu was giving all types of verbal abuse for not being tough enough and having too many mental lapses, which created scoring chances for the other team.

"Listen Stu," Dyson said, "We're down 5-3 and our goalie hasn't been playing well. We cannot afford to let in another bad goal. We need to have our best goalie in net and that is Bo."

Stu knew that the goalie was letting in soft goals and although he wanted to teach Bo a lesson he also wanted to win too. He thought about it for a minute then said, "Okay, Dennis you start third period."

Bo was elated. She was finally going to show that jerk Stu what she was capable of doing.

Lauren noticed that Bo was on the ice. Finally she thought she would get a chance to see Bo shine. She was also worried that Bo might get hurt. It had been a physical game. Vex was cheering Bo's name as so was Evony, who kept giving cold glances at Vex and Lauren. What's her problem Vex thought? She knew that Evony was armoured with Bo but hell; Bo was a free woman to date whomever she wanted and he wanted that to be Lauren.

Bo felt excited to be in net. This was her chance to shine and perhaps steal a win. With Bo in net the team seemed to become more aggressive and alive. Bo made some brilliant saves to keep the team in the game. The crowd was chanting, "Bo, Bo!" It was 5-4 now with ten minutes left in the game. They needed to score to tie it up. Stu called for a time-out to try to get his troops to calm down. Everyone was excited but also nervous. It was their first home game and they didn't want to disappoint the crowd and themselves. They knew they had played a much better third period but the scoreboard did not reflect it. Lauren was keen on watching Bo. She watched Dyson who scored a couple of goals but it was Bo who was becoming the star of the game. She looked so naturally in net. As the game progressed it was becoming more difficult. Bo was facing a lot of shots and the other team tried to get under her skin every chance they could but Bo was in her game face. Dyson made a brilliant pass to Ryan who had the net wide open and he shot the puck into the net. It was 5-5 with only 3 minutes left in the game.

Then something happened, the other team managed to get a breakaway and Bo knew that she had to stop this guy from scoring or the game would be out of reach. She felt nervous as he approached her. The crowd was silent and Stu was holding on to one of his players. Lauren felt nervous for Bo. Then the player made a few fake moves trying to slide the puck between Bo's legs but Bo guessed his move and stopped the puck. The crowd cheered loudly. Lauren felt relief as so did the others on the team. Dyson was proud of his sister. He thought that if Bo started the game then they would be winning right now instead of being tied. When the game was over it was 5-5. At least they managed to tie instead of losing. It felt bitter sweet for Bo who knew that her team could have easily won if she started the game. Still she was happy that she got her chance to shine. When the game was over the rest of the players made their way back to their respected lockers. When Bo finally changed she made her way to the others when she rounded the corner she saw Stu, what she thought was a little too close to the same blonde tart. This woman seemed like a bimbo, dressed like a tart and acting silly and giddy. They both noticed Bo and quickly parted trying not to look culpable.

Bo smiled weakly as she heard him say, "Good game Bo." Stu was trying to feign innocence.

XXX

When Bo finally saw the others they all greeted her with warm hugs.

"Bo, you were bloody fantastic out there." Hale said while giving her a hug.

"That's my sis, the game saver." Dyson was really proud of her and he was proud that she was his sister. Bo noticed Dyson holding Lauren's hand and felt jealous. I got to stop feeling this way she thought.

"Listen, we're all heading off for drinks, join us in our celebration." Dyson said.

When they got to the pub Bo was regretting that she came. She was tired and she really didn't feel like drinking and socializing. Lauren noticed Bo's distance. She seemed to be in her own world. Bo got up and decided to go outside for fresh air. Lauren watched as Bo left. She wondered why Bo seemed odd tonight. So she decided that she would see if Bo was all right. Lauren opened the door and saw Bo leaning against a wall massaging her temples.

"Are you okay Bo, you seem a bit off." Lauren said, her forehead showing worry as she stepped closer to Bo.

Bloody hell, of course I'm off, sitting next to you is more than I can handle she thought. "I'm just a little sore. My arm is hurting and I'm not much in the mood for drinking." Bo said looking into Lauren's eyes. Why did she have to fall for the blonde English beauty?

"Here let me help." She walked towards Bo, now only inches away and grabbed Bo's hand. Bo was surprised by Lauren's tenderness. She wasn't sure if Lauren was just being a good friend or if she was feeling more. Right now Bo didn't care.

"You don't have to Lauren." Was all the Bo could say! Lauren holding her hand was making her feel warm and tingling.

"It's okay Bo, I want to." Lauren didn't know why she felt the need to comfort Bo but looking into her eyes she felt that Bo needed her. Lauren ran her fingers over Bo's right arm and began to massage it slowly. She could feel Bo's muscles and liked the way her arm looked toned. She rubbed it gently allowing her fingers to caress Bo's skin. She continued looking at Bo. Then she traced her fingers along her palm and massaged it. This felt good to Bo. She closed her eyes. Lauren watched Bo close her eyes. She sensed that Bo was beginning to relax to her touch. All of a sudden Bo opened her eyes and tore her hand away from Lauren. Lauren was startled.

"I think maybe I should go. I'm tired, banged up and probably need some much needed rest." Bo said not wanting to be near Lauren. Lauren looked at Bo wondering why she was in a hurry to leave. She was a little disappointed. She was enjoying tending to Bo. She liked playing the nurse.

"I don't want you to go?" Lauren said, surprised by her own words. In truth, she did not want Bo to go. The reality of her growing feelings were becoming overwhelming, yet she didn't fight the feelings as she looked into Bo's brown eyes. The thought was nerve wrecking but at the moment, she really wanted to hold Bo in her arms.

"Why Lauren," Bo looked into her eyes which had a quality of shyness and something else she knew all too well. Lauren was still for a moment trying to search for the right words to say but nothing came out. "That is what I thought."

Lauren grabbed Bo's arm as she attempted to leave. "I just...why is this so difficult?" She sighed before exhaling.

"You are fucking sexy when you bite your lips like that," Bo laughed as she realised what she said, but didn't care. "You always do that when you are nervous."

"I do not," she pouted, feeling her face become warm. Why did Bo have the ability to make her feel flushed?

Bo stepped closer, grinning. "You're blushing," she said in a low whisper. "What do I make you feel?"

Laughed looked away fearing that she would lose the battle of her heart. "Please Bo, I want us to be friends."

Bo looked at Lauren, her smile disappearing then she backed away laughing to herself. She wasn't stupid. She knew Lauren was feeling something for her but she wasn't in the mood to challenge her. "I should go."

Lauren looked at Bo with pleading eyes. She didn't want Bo to leave but at the same time, she was scared of her growing feelings and how she felt being around Bo. What scared her the most was how she felt when she wasn't around Bo. It was an aching feeling she never felt before and she didn't understand how to deal with it. "I'm sorry," she said quietly as she looked down on the floor. She didn't know what to say.

"Just tell the others goodbye for me." Bo then squeezed Lauren's hand. She looked into Lauren's eyes and said, "Thanks Lauren for the massage and everything. It was really kind of you to play doctor. You have a kind heart."

And with that Bo left leaving Lauren outside wondering how she was going to enjoy herself without feeling the need to follow Bo. Why do I feel this way? Lauren shook her head but she couldn't help it. It felt natural. When she was massaging Bo she enjoyed running her fingers along her arm. She felt something she never felt before: a sense of calming. But she had Dyson after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay as it took me longer to write this chapter as I have been busy and also writing for my other fic. I know this chapter isn't as long but I didn't want to make you guys wait too long to finish it. I already started the other chapter so you guys won't have to wait too long for the continuation of this chapter. I hope this chapter is interesting enough as I start to form ideas for the meeting of Bo and Dyson's parents. All I can say, things will be quite interesting but I'm getting ahead of myself. Will have to be patient with me though. Thanks or the feedback, you guys are darling. Cheers!**

**Chapter 7**

Kenzi walked in the small kitchen before walking towards Bo who was bent over trying to retrieve the washcloth from the floor.

"Hey there," said Kenzi as she smiled and sat down on the chair. "So, how are things with you today?"

"Things are fine," Bo replied, giving her a warm smile back. "But I know that look in your eyes."

"Whatever are you talking about," she said, trying to hide her guilty intentions. "Can a girl just simple ask how you are doing without getting the interrogation?"

"My backside," Bo said, putting her hands on her hips. "Your mouth is saying one thing but your eyes are telling me something else."

"Don't be paranoid." Kenzi replied as she rolled her eyes in amusement. "What are you making there?" As the aroma in the air filled her nostrils.

"I wanted to make dinner. I am tired of eating out or ordering food. It's supposed to be linguini with clam chowder. I enjoy cooking but it doesn't always turn out as planned." Bo laughed at herself.

Kenzi was intrigued. "Smells good though," she said leaning in to take in a better sniff. Bo briefly explained the ingredients and how she loved cooking. "Wouldn't have pegged you for a wife type but it sure does make you a whole lot more attractive. Is there anything you won' try?"

"I hate sewing," Bo replied. "Can't sew for shit."

"So, I guess you won't be knitting little booties any time soon?" She sneered, placing her hands on her chin for support as she continued watching Bo cook. "It pains me to say this but if I was into chicks then I'd be over you like shit on fly. Girlfriend, you are fucking adorable in a rocking rolla way. I dig that about you."

"Thanks, I think," Bo said laughing. "I could leave the pot boiling if you're still interested in a girl on girl experience," Bo said, winking over at Kenzi.

"As much as I'd like nothing better than to jump your bones," Kenzi said sarcastically as she enjoyed joking with Bo. "You wouldn't be my first experience."

Bo turned her head in surprise. "What...when?"

"C'mon, this doesn't make me a lesbian or bi," Kenzi spat, shaking her head. "Had a drunken moment with a gal pal and we made out once. No mind blowing sex to switch sides."

"Did you use tongues?" Bo said, her expression mocking.

"Do I look like a lame ass kisser to you. Of course there was tongue action," she explained. "Fucking girl was hot and when you've had way too much to drink, everything feels good at that moment."

"So," Bo asked.

"So what?" Kenzi replied knowing what Bo wanted to hear.

"Just kissing?" She said, giving her best dimple look.

"Fuck if I remember everything," she replied. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you are asking. But I will confess, I did feel her up."

"You dark horse," Bo giggled. "So there's a little dyke dying to come out of you."

"You know I have ways to dismember a body," Kenzi said taking out her switch blade. "Or disfigure a nice pretty face like yours."

"I know marital arts and kickboxing," Bo exclaimed, grinning. "You maybe Russian, but baby I got jitsu and my sword collection back home."

"No shit," Kenzi was impressed. She knew there was a reason she liked Bo. "You need to teach me that shit. I've always wanted to learn." Kenzi said pretending to kick up in the air as Bo winked at her, giving Kenzi a huge grin. "No, and I won't be switching sides."

"Too bad as you would make an excellent lesbian goth killer." Bo stated as she started to giggle trying to hide her face. "Did you ever watch the anime 'Blood'. That girl has killer moves. I want to be just like her."

"I don't watch anime."

"Girl, I need to hook you up and we can do a anime marathon," Bo said, excited.

"Just as long as you feed me, I'm game." Kenzi replied.

"I could invite Tamsin and we can do a menage a trois," Bo winked.

"There isn't enough alcohol to get me to sleep with that woman," she replied with a straight face. "But, I might just change my mind if it was with hotpants Lauren. She could give me a medical anytime."

"Very funny and point taken." Bo threw her hands up in the air. "I'll set you up with Ryan then."

"You're fixing for a bruising," Kenzi said, pointing her switch blade towards Bo who had an amused smile on her face. "I don't do trolls and that dude is a troll."

Bo started laughing hard. "Oh Kenzi, you are so funny with your words."

"Nevermind," she said. "Are you going to feed me or make me suffer with hunger?"

"Demanding are we? I'm trying to figure if there a guy out there man enough to handle your shit."

"Mama ain't easy to please," Kenzi said nodding her head. "But I'm a push-over for that romantic mushy stuff."

"Like with flowers and poetry?" Bo asked, smirking.

"Worst," she said, pointing to Bo's cooking.

"No shit. So if a dude cooks you dinner then he's half way to your heart." She said as a thought occurred to her. "So, if I was a dude, you'd be all into me." She smiled.

"Forget about it, and lucky for me you're not a dude or I would be the dessert." She said as they both laughed out loud.

XXX

After dinner was over and the dishes had been left in the sink at Bo's insistence, the two women made their way to the sofa to watch something on the television.

"By the way Bo, congratulation on winning your first game," Kenzi squeezed Bo's leg. "Don't get any bright ideas," she said looking at Bo. "Just 'cos you cooked dinner and have an incredible smile doesn't changed the fact that I am straight." But Bo was right, if she were a guy she would fall for her big time. But Kenzi was glad that Bo was her friend and a friendship she could see lasting.

"Thanks Kenzi." Bo playfully punched Kenzi's arm. "Always glad to know that you can be supportive." Kenzi flipped the channel trying to find something interesting to watch. She decided to settle for some nature channel.

"Can't we watch something else, Kenzi?" Bo responded innocently. "Listen what do you say about going to a gay club with me and some friends this Friday?"

"Oh no you don't, I'm not walking into that one." Kenzi tried to change the subject. "Maybe we should wash the dishes before the food dries on them," Kenzi suggested.

"The dishes can wait, Kenzi. I'll do them in later. I'm serious."

"Really, if you leave the dishes too long, the harder they will be to clean. I can do them now, its no trouble," said Kenzi.

"Don't avoid me. I don't see what the big deal is. Besides it's a mix club and I know that you'll have fun. They have karaoke night." Bo said. "There also have live performances with drag Queens."

"Do I look like I want some butch sniffing my junk? I love watching drag queens but what if some big butch dyke decides to approach me, and wants to dance," Kenzi said trying not to envision the thought.

"You politely tell her you're not interested." Bo stated. She didn't know why Kenzi was making such a fuss. "C'mon Kenz, do it for me." Bo gave her the puppy look.

"Shit, and you expect me to do karaoke? Dancing, maybe, but no one's getting me up on a stage to sing some dumb ass song."

"Why are you so against it?" Bo sighed. "I know you are pretty much open-minded so why the chill attitude."

"Oh alright but I better not get some big butch drooling over me, or I'll knock her head off," Kenzi said laughing mildly. "And no, I will not do karaoke. I stand my ground."

"Okay, okay, but you promise to dance with me," Bo said.

"Fine," Kenzi rolled her eyes wondering what she was getting herself into. The last time she was in a gay club it didn't end well. "But if I have to see you drool all night over Lauren I will stab you with a pen."

Bo raised her hands. "No drooling, but plenty of dancing, singing and drinking."

* * *

"Why are you going to a gay bar Lauren," Dyson asked.

"Look, Vex invited me and besides Bo will be there so I don't see why it would matter to you." Lauren said wondering why Dyson was giving her a hard time. Dyson noticed that Lauren was colder. She hardly wanted to be touched and they seemed to be spending less time together.

"I don't have a problem with you going I just didn't think you were into that scene."

"Into that scene? What kind of question is that?" Lauren shot back. "Well if you've forgotten Vex, my best mate, is gay and if it bothers you then you're more than welcome to tag along as a third wheel." Of course she didn't mean that but he was starting to get on her nerves with the constant questions.

"Don't be ridiculous Lauren. I'm not interested in going." He knew that he was probably making things more difficult than necessary but he was jealous that they wouldn't be spending the evening together. He trusted Lauren.

"I'm sorry Lauren," he leaned over kissing her on the lips.

"Listen Dyson, I promise that we'll spend tomorrow evening together, just you and me." Lauren tried to appease him. "I really have to go and get ready."

"Okay, listen remember next week we're spending the weekend at my parents," giving her a rub on the shoulders. "I want you to finally meet them. You'll love them." For some reason Lauren was having second thoughts about going. She was going to meet his parents and she was worried that they might not like her. Not to mention Bo would also be there. There was a chance that they might end up alone. Could she handle being so close to Bo? She had a feeling something dangerous could happen, she didn't know why but the thought crossed her mind. Could she handle Bo's piercing eyes staring deep into her soul? She had to shake her head with thoughts running through her brain.

"I haven't forgotten Dyson." Lauren looked at him warily.

"Have a good time and try not to have too much fun." Dyson looked at Lauren grinning. "Can you watch over Bo. I don't like when she drinks too much and she's been acting strange lately." Lauren noticed the same thing with Bo. She was acting strange but thought that Bo might be stressed out with school. She had a heavy plate.

* * *

It was a Friday evening, the breeze was cool, and the nightlife was crawling with people trying to get their groove on. When Bo and Kenzi opened the door to the bar their senses were overwhelmed by the loud thumping of 80's retro music. The bar smelled of pungent beer, while a fog of thick smoke billowed the air from the fog machine. Bo felt like a hunted prey with all eyes conspicuous towards her, and waiting for the others to arrive at the bar wasn't such a good idea especially when it involved Lauren. It was really harmless after all, or so Bo tried to rationalize to herself. What could really happen with so many people around? Both, Bo and Lauen decided to remain friends and they did enjoy each other's company. Sure she kissed her but it was really just the alcohol doing. Lauren wasn't really interested she told herself to make her guilty conscience reason with her demons. Even if she was interested there's Dyson. She really couldn't jeopardize their relationship over some women. He was family and everything about what she was feeling for Lauren was wrong as long as she was with Dyson. As Bo tried to reason with her sanity she couldn't reason with her heart. It was certainly better than sitting at home on a Friday night waiting for something to happen. She desperately needed action; she really needed a distraction. She never felt this way when she dated Teri. See only saw Terri in the weekends, when she would visit Dyson, who was always with some girl, getting lucky. Perhaps that's why Teri cheated on her. Still she couldn't remember anyone making her feel the way she was feeling around Lauren. It was a feeling that took a stronghold on her emotions. She had no control!

XXX

Lauren tried to control her restlessness, stopping at the mirror deciding what she was going to wear tonight. Tonight she spent extra time getting ready. She wanted to look good tonight; she also wanted to ease her guilt about the growing feelings she was developing for Bo and the constant need to be around her. Vex was getting impatient, waiting for Lauren to make up her mind.

Gosh it was just a gay bar Vex thought. She didn't have to pick a great outfit. It's not like she had to impress anyone there because she had Dyson. But he had a sneak suspicion that Dyson wasn't on Lauren's mind at the moment. He felt that the relationship between Lauren and Bo was a strange one. He somehow felt the vibes flowing through them and it was definite a sexual energy. It was an interesting thought. Although the few times that they were together he sensed the tension between them. Lauren's face always seemed flushed. But there was something more, something he couldn't get his finger on.

"Oh for heaven sakes just choose something. We may never get there. I'm sure the others are probably wondering where we are." Said Vex clearly feeling annoyed with Lauren who was taking longer than usual to get ready.

The pizza and iced tea that Lauren had earlier was starting to upset her stomach, not to mention knowing that Bo was going to be at the club to, so she made a deal with herself: she would only have a couple of drinks tonight. Just a couple of innocent little drinks, and then she would stop herself from getting drunk or until she got tired enough to fall asleep which always happened when she drank.

* * *

Bo checked in her leather jacket and walked warily towards the bar, already on her best behaviour. There would be no fooling around and no attempts to flirt or at least that's what she told herself. Nothing she could be reproached for. But despite her best intentions, the thought of Lauren made her want to besot her, and she was rapidly being overcome by a urgency to get drunk. It was a dangerous feeling, and she knew it. She knew she shouldn't drink herself to a stupor, but being Bo, she sat down on a bar stool and did what she always did: smiled at the bartender, ordered a lager, and waited for Kenzi to come over and join her.

"You're predatory instincts are showing," Kenzi quipped thinking that Bo needed to get her mind off of Lauren and focus on something else. Then she noticed Tamsin. "Why don't you dance with Tamsin who clearly looks at you with a sexual predator look."

Tamsin waved and smiled as she made her way to Bo and Kenzi. "Hi Bo," he said in a low seductive voice. "Hello Kenzi, glad to see you join us."

"I was just telling Bo that she needed a dance partner," Kenzi smiled and smacked Bo's back causing her to spill her drink. "My girl here needs a good rub down and you look like a woman who can sway the tide her way."

Tamsin laughed out loud amused by Kenzi's words. "Give the woman a break," Bo replied giving Kenzi the evil look. "There is plenty of time for dancing, now come sit with us and order a drink."

Tamsin sat next to Bo. "I'm holding you to that dance." she said smiling, taking in Bo's body. So couldn't help but find Bo very attractive. The dark haired beauty sexual energy was enticing and she needed to unwind. She could feel all the sexual energy floating in the club and thought the idea of Bo and Lauren in her bed enthralling.

XXX

After a while Vex and Lauren entered the bar looking for the rest of the group as Vex strutted like he owned the place. Everybody was having a good time, although Lauren's offhand comment had bugged him. Actually, he felt that Lauren was being a little too rigid. He made a comment that he wanted to see which of them would get lucky tonight. But Lauren made it sound cheap, dirty; something that one shouldn't gloat about. Was it gloating? He didn't think so; after all it was a harmless joke and wasn't humour, the recipe for a good time?

Bo tried staying away from Lauren during the week. She managed to see Lauren on a couple of occasion, once during her poetry group but Bo kept her distance with Lauren and the strain on not spending time and being around Lauren her was emotionally draining her. She hadn't even felt like doing much, escaping into her school work. That was unusual, and sometimes, when she stopped long enough to think about it, it frightened her. Bo was restless. What had happened to the carefree woman who hated the mundane routine of life? Would she waft herself into oblivion, and if so, when would she find her way back to shore? Would she ever be the same familiar person that she was before she met Lauren? But these were difficult questions, and she didn't try very hard to answer them. It was easier to drift with the tide and let the days and nights go by without questioning whether she was capable of swimming in such deep waters. She knew that she had to eventually confront Lauren about the kiss and her growing feelings before it consumed her.

Bo raised her eyes from the bar as she heard Laurens voice to find her laughing with her friend Vex. Lauren had a feeling she was being watched and turned to find Bo looking at her. She smiled but didn't look away. The signals were obvious and strong thought Bo. Her appearance, her posture, the look in her eyes showed her true emotions. This was possible, Bo thought. But it was also impossible and wrong. She had no right to pursue it because Lauren belonged to Dyson. She was there for a good time, to escape the thoughts that were slowly consuming her. So she took a sip of her drink and made an effort to have a decent time. She was committed to doing the right thing. She had promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to fall into Lauren's charm, and all that nonsense. No, wait, it wasn't nonsense; she was falling in love with Lauren, and she couldn't deny it. Bo cursed herself wondering if the madness to her rambling nature will ever end.

"Fuck," exclaimed Bo feeling rather annoyed with herself for spilling her drink on her blouse.

"What the hell is up with you? You look like a cat with her tail caught between her legs." Kenzi said trying to understand Bo's behaviour. She knew it had a lot to do with Lauren. She decided that she had to do something about it because this was going to end up in a bad situation.

"Sorry Kenzi, just feeling a bit off tonight."

"Would a certain person by the name of Lauren Lewis have anything to do with it?" Kenzi raised her brow. She turned her head towards Lauren who was looking amazing tonight and wondered if it had to do with Bo and Tamsin who was looking unscrupulous at Lauren. He laughed to himself. Lauren had another admirer.

"You don't give up do you?" Bo laughed weakly.

"Listen mate, you're driving yourself to bits. Why don't you just tell Lauren how you feel?" Bo looked at Kenzi thinking she was crazy herself. "You two are mind fucking each other but obviously too stubborn to admit it." Kenzi quipped. Truthfully, Bo wasn't certain herself that she could control her emotions – she was like a train heading on full steam and any memory left of her were dangled in fragments. But Kenzi was certain.

"How do you know, Kenzi? How do you know that?" she'd asked looking at her.

"You two have this weird vibe going on and if I had a temperature gauge, I am sure it would read; sexual tension+chemistry= attraction," had been Kenzi's response. "Chemistry happens in the pause, tension is built in the silence and seduction happens without words."

"Are you mad Dr. Malikov now," Bo sneered.

"With all those sexual undertone, a knowing half smile to a certain blonde beauty. There's something magnetic and sexy about you two," Kenzi said. "Listen, I feel for you being your bff, but I get a real sense sparks will fly."

"Shit," Bo responded as she knew Kenzi was right. "I am going to need loads of alcohol to get through tonight." Yes, Bo was in love with Lauren: Completely helplessly, and hopelessly in love with Lauren. This was worse than the flu. But Lauren was straight and even if all signs pointed to Lauren like a bullseye that she wasn't what she appeared could she betray Dyson, her supportive brother. Bo shrugged her shoulders. She knew that Kenzi was right but finding the courage to tell Lauren was a different story.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers, I am sorry for the long wait as life is taking me away from the time to write. Without getting into detail, I have a lot going on and honestly I haven't had the time to write. I miss writing and my stories have been in the backburner as I balance life. But I just need to mentioned that I have every intention of still writing. I won't lie, it's been hard especially having three stories on-going but I will do my best to not keep all you fabulous readers from waiting too long again. To everyone who has been patient I hope this chapter will help. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I had some time to write and I didn't want to wait much longer. Sorry, in advance. Thanks for everyone's feedback as it is encouraging and keeps me wanting to write considering everything that is going on with life. Again cheers mate, and I sincerely thank everyone for their support and caring nature. You guys are the bomb.

**Chapter 8**

Lauren Lewis struggled against phantom restraints. It wasn't as if she had a book to guide her through life, but the pain in her heart swelled as she looked at Bo across the room, her body wouldn't move. She could only endure what she knew, however, her brain kept telling her to scream and lash out. She was jerked from her stillness, arched in a macabre dance as the words being spoken by her best friend, echoed in her ear.

"I don't know how Bo does it," Vex said grinning over at Lauren who looked flustered and confused. "That woman has major sex appeal and look at those woman hovering around her trying to get noticed." he said looking at Lauren who was now looking annoyed. He grabbed Lauren's hand. "Just breathe baby, breathe."

Lauren shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. But Vex was right, there were women hanging around Bo. The thought made her cringe but she had no right to complain. The confusion reigned as her mind grappled with reality. She had Dyson after-all. Understanding crashed in on her and with that came despair knowing she was in a no-win situation. Her fatigue set in and she didn't know how she was going to control her growing feelings for Bo. "Shit," she swore under her breath like a mantra. "Don't even embarrass me tonight."

Vex gave Lauren his best innocent look. "I shall be a saint all night." He giggled. "Unless, of course I don't get drunk." He then turned his attention to Bo who was in a deep conversation with Kenzi at the bar and yelled, "Hey Bo over here."

Bo turned around and smiled as she kept her eyes on Lauren who was looking straight at her.

They all made their way to a table as Vex made sure Lauren would be sitting next to Bo. Bo introduced Kenzi to Vex and Tamsin.

"It's a full crowd tonight ladies. Ready for some karaoke and dancing." He said moving his hip and arms.

"Are you going to do the whole drag queen thing when you do karaoke. Don't tell me, Abba; dancing queen." Kenzi quipped a remark to Vex. She liked his style.

"You're an adorable little thing," Vex said smiling. "I love your eyes and if I wasn't gay I'd be putting the moves on your girl. You're delish." Kenzi laughed at Vex obvious friendliness. "But going to need a partner if I'm going to do the whole Abba thing. You up for a challenge." He said giving her a daring look.

Bo laughed harshly. "Kenzi doesn't do Abba and I don't think she can hold a tune. And besides, if she starts singing, she will have people running towards the exit."

"Don't be so quick to judge," Kenzi shot Bo a dirty look. "Have you know mama can bring the house down with her vocal abilities. I have many hidden talents you know nothing about. I'm an onion with many layers."

"You were so adamant earlier about not doing that whole karaoke thing," Bo said, sticking her tongue out to Kenzi. "Remember, I don't do karaoke and al that shit. Did you find your courage?"

"I'm up for the challenge, are you?" Kenzi said, giving Bo a sly grin. "Me and Vex against you and say Lauren. Sorry Tamsin."

Tamsin laughed. "Quite alright with me as I can't sing for shit." What she really wanted was to see Lauren and Bo sing. She had to admit to herself, there were definite sparks between them and she wanted to use it to her advantage. She figured Bo was attracted to Lauren, but did Lauren feel the same? Maybe she was reading into things that were not really there. It didn't matter though, she liked Lauren and hoped that sparks could fly between them.

"You do realise I write songs Kenzi, but if you are challenging me, bring it sista cause I never lose." Bo said, shaking her finger at Kenzi.

"Fine, Vex," she looked over a Bo who had a surprised look on her face. "Let's show these bitches how we really do things." Kenzi replied shocked at her own willingness. Normal she didn't like doing the karaoke thing but she was never one to back down from a challenge.

"I like her," Vex said turning towards Lauren who sat quietly and was really not interested in doing karaoke. No one asked her if she wanted to sing and in truth she was terrified singing in front of a crowd, but more so because it would involve Bo. Could she really pull off doing karaoke without fainting. It was hard enough just being near Bo without faltering how the hell was she suppose to keep a straight face. "Fancy some vodka shots?" He said to Kenzi.

"Why the hell not," Kenzi replied, happy that she came with Bo. This could be fun she told herself. And she really needed to get drunk to do karaoke. Why did she have to open her big mouth? She couldn't sing for shit but it didn't matter now as she needed to show Bo she had game. "But first Bo is going to sing a song on her own since she's the karaoke expert."

"Why are you offering my services? Did I mention I wanted to sing?" Bo shot back. In truth, she was a little shy about singing in front of Lauren. It wasn't as if she never sang in front of a crowd, but tonight was different. She had so many emotions running through her body and having Lauren watch her sing was unnerving.

"You gloated like you are an expert. Remember, you write songs so be daring and show us your true voice." Kenzi said smiling as she knew she was only trying to help Bo win Lauren over.

"Fine," Bo said rolling her eyes. "Something tells me I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."

"So Bo, what are you gonna sing?" Tamsin asked, intrigued by her. What other hidden talent did she have?

"I didn't realise you wrote your own songs?" Lauren said, smiling. She willed herself to relax and enjoy the evening. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop herself wanting to be near Bo, wanting to be in her company, and in truth, wanting to be in her arms. "And you can sing, nice."

"I'm not very good, but I have written a few songs of my own, but it's mainly for fun." Bo said, feeling gushy.

"Are we going to order our drinks or am I going to sing on a dry voice?" Vex said, feeling excited about doing a duet with Kenzi.

As the group ordered their drinks Bo was looking over to see what song she wanted to sing and then she came across a song she knew would get everyone's attention, especially Lauren. She knew the only reason she picked this song was for Lauren. Secretly she wanted an unspoken message to get through Lauren. Why did she have to fall for the blonde beauty she told herself. This was going to be hard.

A little while later...

Bo was on the stage waiting for her song to start as she started feeling quite nervous and shy. She told herself to breathe and not to faint. She knew she would not be able to look at Lauren as she sang in fear she would crack. And then the song started playing as Bo waited for her cue to sing the words to the song called '(Everything I do) I do it for you' by Bryan Adams.

**Look into my eyes – you will see**  
** What you mean to me**  
** Search your heart, search your soul**  
** And when you find me there you'll search no more**

** Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**  
** You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**  
** You know it's true:**  
** Everything I do, I do it for you**

** Look into your heart – you will find**  
** There's nothin' there to hide**  
** Take me as I am, take my life**  
** I would give it all, I would sacrifice**

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**  
** I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**  
** You know it's true:**  
** Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah**

Lauren was messerized by Bo. She felt as if Bo was speaking to her directly and her heart felt constricted and she was finding it hard to breathe. She couldn't pry her eyes away from the stage as she felt Bo reaching in her heart. She closed her eyes for a moment, long enough to find herself drifting into thoughts of Bo. Could see go on pretending that the dark haired beauty didn't affect her heart? Then the word 'soulmate' cross her heart. It seemed a fitting word for them but what did she really know? She knew she was in love with Bo but everything in her head was telling her it was wrong, yet her heart could not escape the feelings that rang true.

After Bo was finished, she made her way back to the gang who all had smiles on their faces, but Lauren's face was different. For a split moment she felt as if Lauren was in a trance. She was about to say something to Lauren when she heard a voice calling out her name that made her cringe. She knew she had to do something about Evony's annoying persistence.

Kenzi squeezed Bo's arm and whispered something in her ear.

Then Bo nodded, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you," she whispered to Kenzi who was grinning.

Evony was all smiles as she made sure she looked stunning tonight. She knew she needed to get Bo's attention, and as she made her way towards the table Kenzi accidentally spun her away and Evony stumbled into the next person standing beside her. Flushing with embarrassment, she apologised and retreated to a nearby chair.

"I'm so sorry," Kenzi said trying to put on her best apologetic look. "I should watch where I am going."

"It's okay," Evony quickly said, trying not to further embarrass herself as everyone looked at her. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she had a target on her face. It wasn't suppose to happen this way. Bo was supposed to fall madly in her with her, but when that didn't happen she had to change her game plan.

Lauren felt sorry for Evony even though she knew Bo was the object of her affection. "Come join us, take a seat." She he pointed to an unoccupied chair.

"Right," Evony continued, staring at Lauren and wondering if she was trying to be nice to her. She wasn't blind. She sensed that there was something going on between Bo and Lauren. But she was a little confused as she knew Lauren was dating Bo's older brother.

Kenzi quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're looking sharp tonight. You got your eye on someone," Kenzi said, grinning as Evony looked at her suspiciously. I am sure there are a lot of gorgeous women in here tonight.

"Leave the woman alone," Bo said, feeling guilty that Evony had that look of abandonment in her eyes. "It's no one's business and we are here have a good time,"

"All I am saying," she grinning, Kenzi continued. "Her soulmate could be round the corner." She said, winking over at Bo and Lauren, who had a slight embarrassment to her face.

"I don't believe in all that soulmate crap," Vex said, titling his head back, his arms gesturing widely. "Show me evidence to contradict, either with first hand knowledge or something, and I'll be happy to retract my statement. Until then, this boy ain't for messing with."

"I have to agree with lover-boy here," Kenzi quipped high-fiving Vex.

"You two are such cynical fools." Bo poked at Kenzi who was glaring back at her. "Where's your sense of romance?"

"I just need me a James Bond type, and none of that awkward tension." Vex snarled.

"This is coming from a guy who loves poetry and romantic shit," Lauren said, shaking her head. "I don't buy it for a minute. Bollocks."

"You're one to talk," he snapped back. "Still waiting for Prince Charming to take you to that so-called paradise you dreamt about as a little nerd?" Lauren felt her temperature rise. What was Vex thinking? Why was he being cruel with his words. "I'm so sorry, Lauren," his voice softened. "I am being a Drama Queen. Pay no heed to my ranting."

Lauren straightened her back and took a breath, noticing that Bo was looking at her with a tenderness in her eyes. She felt herself waning again to the dark haired beauty she so admired. "I for one believe in soulmates. When a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner, theoretically speaking."

"A woman after my heart," Tamsin said, giving Lauren a warm smile.

"Is that the science in your speaking, soon to be Dr. Lauren Lewis, or a fact you describe to?" Kenzi challenged.

"Well," Lauren said, clearing her voice. "I believe a person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment your eyes meet. A connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before in your life. And as this connection develops over time, the experience of a love so deep, so strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior."

"That's deep shit," Kenzi said in awe. She understood why Bo was in love with her. She turned her attention towards Bo who was fixed on Lauren "What's your opinion on this matter? Do you agree with Lauren?"

Bo gave Lauren a shy tilt of her lips at first, which then turned into a grin as she was happily enjoying hearing Lauren tell everyone what she thought soulmate. She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and then replied, "I believe your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are with them. I also believe that when you are not with them, you are more aware of the harshness of life, and how connecting with another soul is the most beautiful and satisfying feeling we could ever hope to experience in our lifetime, except for maybe giving birth. I think we are also more aware of the beauty in life, because when we love someone with all our hearts, the feeling is beyond our universe and transcends through space and time. At least that is what I believe."

Bright blue eyes, framed by long velvet lashes, flashed. "Excuse be Bo, but that's an idealistic notion but love is cruel, unforgiving and leave you picking up your broken heart when all goes to hell."

Bo shook her head, realising that Kenzi had no real clue about true love. "Finding a soulmate is the best thing that could ever happened to us; I want to experience that kind of love and understanding with someone. To connect in so many ways, it astounding." She said, looking straight at Lauren who's face was now turning red. "It's better to have loved then to have nothing at all."

"I love when you get all romantic on us," Evony interjected, which got the attention of everyone who had forgotten she was even sitting with them.

"I for one didn't come tonight to have my backside warm the chair. Are we going to dance or what?" Vex said, with his hands up in the air. He looked around the table.

"I'll dance with you," Tamsin said. What she wanted was to dance, sweat, and if she was lucky, land in bed with either Lauren or Bo.

"Let's get this party started," Vex said, getting up and grabbing Tamsin onto the dance floor.

Kenzi turned to Bo and said in a low voice, "Bo you could have any woman in here, and by the way Tamsin is smiling at you I'd say she's more than interested. Why don't you go and dance with her and Vex to get your mind off of Lauren." Kenzi said.

Kenzi was right. She should make more of an effort to have a good time. She got up made her way to Tamsin and Vex and started dancing with them. Evony was annoyed that Bo hadn't made an attempt to ask her.

When Lauren returned from the bathroom she noticed Bo and Tamsin dancing seductively. She felt a rush of jealousy come out of nowhere. Tamsin was smiling and holding Bo's waist. Lauren chastised herself. Why should I care whom she dances with? It's none of my business. After the song was finished they headed back to the gang.

"I thought you said Ciara and Nadia was coming Bo." Kenzi said.

"They said they'd be coming late, something about Ciara boyfriend being jealous that she might shack up with an attractive babe." They all laughed cohesively.

"Let's go get pissed then," Kenzi said to Bo. She turned and headed towards the bar, expecting Bo to follow her. Since Evony was blocking the way, Kenzi figured she didn't have much choice. And really, she didn't have much choice because Evony was a fish hooked on lust and she made every attempt to get Bo to notice her. Unfortunately she was the only one swimming in the bowl as she thought about Evony's obsession with Bo.

Lauren watched Bo trying to eradicate herself from Evony. Lauren wasn't certain when she'd realised she started feeling differently about Bo, although she knew at an instant that there was a connection between the two of them. At first she'd considered Bo to be a charming and interesting woman. And, she supposed, compared to Dyson she knew it felt different. But Bo had become her friend.

Ciara and Nadia had finally arrived and they were checking out the action. They had never been to a gay bar and it felt strange but also exhilarating. There were a lot of women but also men who looked like they were all doing the mating dance.

"Lauren let's dance. I love this song." Vex practically dragged her onto the dance floor. Bo watched Lauren, moving her body to the music. Lauren wore black casual pants that gave her butt a nice tight fitting look. She wore a low cut blouse with ruffles at the end of her sleeve. She looked fantastic Bo thought.

"You might want to get yourself a tissue to wipe the drool off." Kenzi said looking at Bo.

Bo was awakened from her trance and found Kenzi looking at her with a knowing look. "Let's dance Kenzi."

"Oh no, you're not getting me on that dance floor." Kenzi was sitting firmly on the chair.

Evony was not amused. Bo ignored her all evening, choosing to spend most of her time with the others. They hadn't even danced once. She was beginning to realise that Bo might never be interested in her. She sighed!

"We'll dance with you Bo," both Nadia and Tamsin said in tandem.

Then they all made their way to the dance floor leaving Evony and Kenzi at the table. Vex and Lauren was still dancing away, laughing and enjoying the music.

"Glad that you could join us," Vex said with a huge smile. This might get interesting he thought. Everyone started dancing, the crowd seemed alive and the sweat was permeating through the air. Then a seductive rhythmic dance started to play. Nadia and Vex decided to leave the dance floor but Lauren, Tamsin and Bo remained. Bo started dancing seductively, which made Lauren, feel extremely uncomfortable. Tamsin was enjoying Bo's attention and the three of them began to dance. Bo was in the middle facing Lauren while Tamsin was rubbing herself onto Bo's back. The music and the alcohol was making Bo open up and feeling Lauren mere inches away was making Bo want to grab a hold of her and kiss her passionately. Lauren was worried that Bo would do something stupid. She liked how Bo was pressing her body up against her so close that she could see Bo pores. She could smell Bo's perfume and the need to want to feel Bo's arms around her was alarming her. As all three of them continued dancing they weren't aware of the others in the bar looking on. The last thing Lauren needed was one of others becoming suspicious of her. Lauren decided to excuse herself from Bo and Tamsin and headed back to the others. Bo was left feeling defeated but continued dancing with Tamsin.

"Wow, there was definitely sexual energy going on there." Vex said to Kenzi.

"Humm…" Kenzi sensed that there was more to the story. And she wondered why Lauren looked so rattled and flushed when she came back. I guess Lauren isn't such a prune after all.

"You think Bo and Tamsin will get it on tonight?" Ciara asked noticing the cold stare from Lauren.

Poor Evony was feeling ignored. Kenzi tried to get her to forget about Bo and to concentrate on other women in the bar. She was far luckier to get shagged by another woman in the club than Bo.

"I'll have another shot." Bo said to the bartender.

"I think you've had enough Bo?" Kenzi said raising her concerns. Bo just shrugged her shoulders ignoring Kenzi.

"Is something wrong, Bo?" asked Tamsin who was feeling like Bo was hiding something.

"You're damn right something is wrong!" Bo was becoming frustrated and her voice was hard. When Tamsin was dancing with Bo and Lauren she noticed how they both seemed lost in each other. And it wasn't just coming from Bo, Lauren herself looked different. Her eyes seemed to dilate and she couldn't remember ever seeing her look that way with Dyson, but then again maybe she has got it all wrong. Tamsin followed Bo eyes to Lauren who was talking with Vex and Nadia. Then everything made sense. Bo was falling hard for Lauren. That's why she always seemed preoccupied when Lauren was around. She wondered if Laurem knew about it. Is that why Lauren looked uncomfortable? Does Lauren have any feelings for Bo? She sensed sparks between them, but tonight just proved that something more was going on between them. Tamsin was beginning to get confused but she had to know. She needed to casually bring up the subject somehow. Well I guess, I won't be, getting shagged by Bo tonight she thought.

By now Bo was drunk and acting strange. Even Kenzi couldn't understand her mood swings. They were having a good time, dancing and drinking and they never got around to the karaoke, which in hindsight was a good thing. But Bo seemed to grow distant. She was flirting with all the women in the bar, making an ass of herself. Lauren didn't seem too amused by her actions. She thought Bo was being childish. Lauren needed fresh air. She needed to go outside away from the crazy and load atmosphere.

A little while later Bo stumbled outside holding onto a glass and rambling on about something. She didn't sound coherent. "Oh sorry Lauren didn't know anyone was out here." Bo said trying to steady her feet.

"Why are you being such an idiot? Don't you think you're drinking too much?" Lauren said looking rather annoyed.

"Don't mother me Lauren." Bo started to raise her voice. "Why are you so bloody concern about me all of a sudden?"

"I'm just being a good friend to you Bo. I care about what happens to you." Lauren said harshly.

Bo walked over inches apart from Lauren. "Is that all you feel." Bo didn't care anymore. She had to know if Lauren was playing games with her.

"What kind of question is that?" Lauren said looking into the deep brown eyes full of desire that were staring deeply into hers.

"You mean you don't know?" Bo cried out, with an impression of a soft doe eyes, yet filled with unfathomable pain.

Lauren felt like she'd just been kicked in the stomach. Mixed emotions flooded her mind as she continued looking at Bo who had a look of frustration, defeat, pleading to be loved, but not expecting to receive any look in her eyes. Yet, she could have sworn she sensed steel running through her spine. Somehow along the line, life had knocked her down, but not out. And she was racing to catch her shadow. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you, would I," replied Lauren softly. She did not want to argue with Bo who looked hurt.

Bo was beginning to feel as if her head was going to explode. Unfortunately, she was in no mood to be getting into a snit with anyone at the moment. She needed to do something and something fast. Lauren stopped her tirade for a moment. Bo had kissed her again. Completely unexpectedly, she had leaned across and planted one on Lauren's lips. And she wasn't apologizing or attempting to explain.

Lauren was a bit peeved. "What in the name of heaven possessed you to pull a stunt like that?" She asked Bo.

"A stunt like what, Lauren," asked Bo. Lauren just looked at Bo feeling her breath on her and wondering if she said and did the right thing. Did she lead Bo on? Did she want Bo to kiss her again? She was conflicted.

"Because, I bloody well wanted to," Bo was getting louder.

"Why did you want to?" Lauren asked. She felt that Bo was being rather excitable, and she hoped that if she spoke calmly enough, Bo might eventually cool off and express herself more.

She sighed good-naturedly. "Lauren, you are an intelligent human being. Play detective and I'm sure you'll solve this complex case. You have dated and, I am certain, kissed other guys besides Dyson. Maybe you've never kissed a woman before, but I am certain the same rules apply. Why do you suppose I kissed you?"

Lauren could not seem to get the connections between her mouth and her brain to work properly. She was still stunned by the kiss, which was making her legs uneasy.

"Because...because..." she stammered, "because, you are attracted to me," Lauren finally managed to say. Bo smiled, enjoying Lauren's nervousness. "So you're attracted to me?" Lauren stated again wondering why she felt like her inside were about to burst.

"Bingo, give a round applause to Lauren Lewis." Lauren didn't appreciate Bo's tone of voice it made her feel foolish. "Yes, Lauren, I am attracted to you, and that is why I kissed you," Bo replied. She was beginning to feel that she did the wrong thing by kissing Lauren. Lauren noticed that Bo's voice was calmer. "I'm sorry Lauren, you are my friend...I don't want anything to change between us." Bo had to look away. "You're dating Dyson and he's my brother and I know what I did is wrong."

Lauren sighed. "Bo," she said, the anger gone from her voice, "That's okay. I won't hold that against you." Was all that Lauren could say! She wasn't sure how to react knowing that Bo was attracted to her. She just continued looking at Bo as they both stood there wondering what to do next.

All of a sudden Lauren put her hands on Bo's shoulders, leaned forward, and tentatively kissed her. At the feel of Bo's mouth responding to her, she increased the urgency of the kiss. The two women stayed like that for a few seconds then proceeded to move against a wall, and, still kissing, Bo reached for Lauren's waist and pulled her closer. Lauren had to stop herself now. She was feeling so much right now that it was making her want to burst. Her foundation was crumbling and she didn't know how to hold herself together. She knew that she wanted to kiss Bo but Dyson, her parents, normality of life was coming down quickly that she felt herself being drowned in the tidal waves. Then Lauren pushed Bo away and started to cry softly.

Bo looked confused. One minute she was kissing Lauren and then next minute she felt like she was being slapped in the face. Then thoughts of Lauren feeling guilty and ashamed for kissing her started to surface her mind. She wanted to run but she couldn't ignore Lauren. Lauren was her friend, and she was in pain. She couldn't just stand there and do nothing. But what could she do? She felt like she was to blame!

"Lauren," she said softly. No response. "Lauren?" The sobbing continued. "Look at me?"

Lauren removed her hands from her face, "I shouldn't have done that Bo." Lauren's eyes were red and her tears smeared on her face.

"Shhh….don't cry love. Look we're friends and what happened happened. It doesn't have to mean anything. It was a mistake. I don't know what overcame me." Bo was trying to reassure Lauren but she was betraying her words. But she did want it to happen and now she found herself backtracking.

Lauren froze. "What ... what did you just say, Bo?"

"I said we probably should go back inside before they start to wonder where we are."

"That's not what you said." Lauren stated. She did not sound angry or upset, but rather perplexed at the situation.

"Yes, Lauren, I know but I don't like to see you cry." Bo replied.

Bo reached out and tentatively placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder. She felt a marginal relaxation in response. She carefully put her arm all the way around Lauren's shoulders. Lauren leaned into her. Bo put her other arm around her, always alert for any indication that her attention was not welcome. She gently drew Lauren into her embrace, and Lauren leaned her head on Bo's shoulder. Lauren was not entirely sure what she was doing. All she had meant to do was give Bo a piece of her mind. Then she felt Bo's hand on her face wiping the tears. At first she didn't pay much attention to it. She just knew that it felt natural. Somewhere in the back of her mind floated the thought, I am crying on Bo's shoulder. She has her arms around me. Should this be happening? Should I be letting it happen? She ignored it. She was in too much pain to care, too confused to think. All she wanted was to feel, and Bo was making her feel. More than she could ever imagine.

They stood there for a while as Bo continued to hold Lauren in her arms. Lauren was uncertain how to proceed from here. She never been held by a woman in her arms before, at least that in that way. She found herself awkwardly stroking Bo hair. She smiled slightly. She liked the feel of Bo's hair. Eventually, Lauren's sobs quieted. She took a few deep breaths and let out a sigh. She didn't move out of Bo's arms right away. She admitted to herself that she liked the way Bo's arms felt around her. She felt comfortable and safe. And, well, she felt something else, too. She hadn't expected that. She carefully removed herself, away from Bo, and hoped that Bo didn't see the expression in her eyes. No one has touched her like that in a long time, in fact she couldn't remember, and this is my body reacting, that's all she rationalized to herself. And then she thought, Yeah, right Lauren Lewis. Admit it you're in love with her so why can't I just tell her that.

"Are you all right, Lauren?" asked Bo watching Lauren turn away.

Lauren rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, thanks, Bo. You've been a good friend to me." Lauren said regaining her composure. "I think that maybe I should leave."

She started to walk away, then, turned back to Bo. She couldn't let her just leave like this. "Uh Lauren, I don't…I don't really think you should be alone right now. Would you, uh, like me to come over to your place for awhile and keep you company?" Bo sounded hopeful.

Lauren thought about it. She really didn't want to be left alone. "Okay, Bo." She said in a low whisper.

Bo knew what to expect or rather what not to expect. She knew not to expect that Lauren would want anything other than her company, someone to talk to. That was all.

Damn, what am I getting myself into she thought. Why did I agree with Bo? I must be truly insane Lauren amused to herself.

They left the bar after telling everyone that Lauren wasn't feeling good and that Bo was going to make sure Lauren got home okay. Of course Kenzi knew better and Vex once again questioned Lauren's feelings for Bo. He would pry her brain later. They drove in silence, Bo not wanting to say something stupid. Once inside her room, Lauren was unable to relax. She couldn't sit still. She paced restlessly. Bo watched her.

"Lauren, perhaps you would be more comfortable if you sat down," Bo suggested.

Yeah right comfortable sitting next to you? Lauren thought. Her body would give her away in a minute. Nope, can't sit anywhere near you or I might loose myself. Most of the time, Lauren was able to control her feelings around Bo. But tonight was different. She had made herself vulnerable. She had allowed Bo to get close and she had kissed Bo back and enjoyed it.

"Lauren, why are you feeling so nervous, do I make you nervous?" Bo asked knowing that Lauren was probably struggling inside. How was she supposed to answer that question? She was not good at lying. She couldn't lie if she wanted to. Unfortunately, now she wanted to. She couldn't exactly say, 'because I find you very attractive, Bo,' now, could she?

"I'm simply feeling a little restless at the moment." Please be satisfied with that she thought.

"Restless?" You mean, you're feeling nervous around me she thought." Bo looked puzzled. "Is it because we kissed?"

"Yes, no. I have had a very stressful few days. Have you even eaten anything today?" There, I've changed the subject thought Lauren.

Bo laughed. "It's not like I've never gone without food before. You don't need to worry about me."

"Bo, going without food, and, from all indications, looks like you haven't been sleeping well, is not a healthy thing to do."

"Dammit, Lauren, don't mother me! I'm fine, okay?" Bo shouted. Oh shit. Did I really just yell at Lauren? The look on Lauren's face said she had. Hurt and confusion were Lauren's reaction.

It wasn't like Lauren could hide her feelings. But if that was the case - what exactly was she feeling, then? Hurt, yes. That was to be expected, since Bo had just yelled at her for no reason. But was there something else? She could feel Bo's sexually energy and it made her body all warm.

"Lauren." There was Bo's voice again. "Lauren!"

"Yes, Bo? What is it?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I was just saying that perhaps it would be best if I left now, and allowed you to get some rest."

NO! She can't leave now. I don't want her to leave. Not like this Lauren cried to herself. She didn't want Bo to leave but at the same time knew that she should let her go and forget everything. She knew she was in deep shit.

"It's okay Bo, really, I'm okay. You don't have to leave on my account. Please stay and keep me company." She sat on the couch, facing Bo.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Lauren. I don't know what came over me. I don't even know why you care so much." Bo looked into Lauren's eyes. What she really wanted was to take Lauren into her arms and lead her into the bedroom.

Oh, dear. There was another unanswerable question Lauren thought. "Why do I care? I care because you are my friend, Bo." Why do I get the feeling she isn't going to be satisfied with that answer she thought?

Bo put her hand on Lauren's knee. "Am I '**just' **your friend, Lauren? Is that all I am to you?" She asked, unable to keep the plaintive note out of her voice. She realised that Lauren's eyes were watery again.

Bo reached out and caressed Lauren's face with her fingers making Lauren heart jump.

"No, Bo. You are more than just my friend, so much more." They sat there in silence for a long time staring into each other's eyes.

"Lauren?" Bo said hesitantly.

"Yes, Bo?"

"Would you mind if….if…..I held you in my arms again?" Bo said shyly.

"No…Bo….I wouldn't mind at all." And with that both women embraced each other and held onto whatever thread was keeping them together. Bo knew that this moment would not last forever. Reality was waiting for them and she didn't like it one bit.


	9. Chapter 9

I finally managed to update my story. I had some time to write and I know it's been a while so just be patient with me. I hope everyone is enjoying where I am taking this story as it leads up to let's just say, complications of sorts. You guys have all been too kind and I love reading your feedback and comments. So keep 'em as I find time to write. The next chapter will be interesting to say the least, but it shouldn't take me as long as I have already started writing it. Hopes life doesn't drag me to far away from my writing. Until then, enjoy life and the people in your life. Peace.

**Chapter 9**

Bo opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was still early - 4:30 a.m. She'd forgotten where she was but feeling Lauren's warmth wrapped against her brought her back to reality quickly. She tried to stretch her arms and legs but only to find Lauren cuddling closer to her. She did not want to wake her up so she careful tried to eradicate herself but found it was too difficult. For a fraction of a second Lauren moved, without missing a beat, she moved closer to Bo burying her head into her arms. It was just the encouragement Bo needed. They'd fallen asleep holding each other. She enjoyed the feeling of Lauren being in her arms at early morning but she knew that whatever she was feeling wouldn't last. So she pondered there for a while wondering if she should remove herself from Lauren, not knowing how Lauren would react seeing her there, especially how they were entangled. She didn't want things to become awkward between the two of them. She looked at Lauren who looked like a beautiful creature sleeping peacefully. With her free hand she ran her fingers on Lauren's hair, feeling the soft texture mixed with hair gel. She knew that she needed to be Lauren's friend. But how could she? She was attracted to Lauren and she made it oblivious to her. Would she just pretend? She knew Lauren wasn't going to express her feelings especially with the awkward situation with Dyson. She wasn't in denial about the difficult situation. She knew that Lauren felt something for her. What she didn't know was the extent of her feelings. She sighed knowing that things were going to get complicated but her heart still ached for the blonde beauty sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Lauren was having an erotic dream and she wore a smile on her face. She was dreaming about Bo and the sexual encounter was making her moan lightly. Bo wondered what Lauren was dreaming about but whatever it was it was clearly having an affect on her. Bo felt like some sort of creep, like a pervert watching. Should she wake Lauren up? She didn't want to seem like she was spying. She decided that she would try again to remove herself from Lauren but to no avail since Lauren had embedded herself in Bo arms. Nothing I can do she thought so she decided to just close her eyes and fall back to sleep. A little while later Lauren began to slowly awaken. She felt a warm body next to her and when she went to open her eyes she saw Bo sleeping. We've must've fallen asleep she told herself. Lauren watched Bo, looking at her strong features. She was so beautiful that Lauren didn't want to wake her. She looked peaceful and calm. She didn't want to move away, being in Bo arms felt heavenly. But Lauren, being the reasonable one, decided that it was best to wake Bo. What would Bo think? She knew that Bo liked her a lot, she proved it last night but what Bo didn't know was the growing feelings that she was developing for her. This was going to get very complicated she thought to herself.

"Bo," Lauren said as she gently nudged her to wake up. "Bo." Bo opened her eyes and stared into the warm brown eyes looking back at her. She'd fallen asleep again. Noticing how the two bodies were entwined Bo tried to move.

"Sorry Lauren, we both must've fallen asleep." Bo got up quickly. They both sat there in silence wondering what to say next.

"Bo," Lauren said in a warm voice. Bo turned around to face Lauren who looked wonderful in the morning light.

"I want to thank you for being here for me. I value your friendship. It's important to me."

Bo felt a little miffed, **'friendship'** she knew that Lauren wasn't going to just come out and express her feelings. She knew that Lauren would retreat into her safe little cocoon. But one thing she knew; there was no way that the two of them could just be friends. Still, she had to make an effort, for any good that was worth.

* * *

When Bo arrived back to her room she knew what lay ahead. She knew that Kenzi would be questioning her about last night since she never came back. What she didn't need right now was a debate or defending herself. She knew that Kenzi had good intentions. What she needed was time for herself-be alone, have the freedom to sort things out. The room was cool and quiet, the more for being empty. She set down her jacket and headed for the fridge in search of a drink. She wondered where Kenzi was. It was half past ten and she wasn't home but her bed was messy. Maybe she went for a jog she thought.

* * *

The telephone rang and Lauren raced to answer it. She had been in the bathroom getting dressed when she heard it ring.

"Hello," Lauren said trying to catch her breath.

Vex already feeling curious about the previous night, wondered why Lauren sounded out of breath. "You sound out of breath babe." He stated as if something was being unspoken.

"Sorry Vex, I was dressing in the loo and I ran to pick up the phone."

"So, are you feeling okay? You seemed a bit under the weather last night before you left." He tried to be cool about it, not to sound as if was prying.

"I think it must've been the mixture of the drinks. It did a number on me." Lauren said trying to sound believable.

You sure Bo wasn't the reason you left he thought. "So everything is okay then." Vex said feeling that there was more to the story. "It was sure nice of Bo to offer her assistance to get you home safely. That woman has many talents. It's gonna take a special gal to get her heart in motion, if you know what I mean."

Lauren felt her cheeks begin to blush. Vex sounded funny. He could be so coy yet she knew what he was up to. "Yes, she's really a good friend Vex."

"Yes, she is rather sweet, although I'm pretty sure she can have her pick of the litter. Can't imagine why she is still single." He said waiting for Lauren to response.

"Oh…..I don't know Vex. You'd have to ask her that." Lauren said in a hurried voice. She didn't really want to talk about Bo with Vex. She wasn't ready to tell him, but she knew he was not going to let up until she did.

"Listen Lauren, why don't we get together tonight? You can come over and I'll order us something." He knew that if Lauren was hiding her feelings but he wanted to be a good friend and not pressure her. What exactly happened between them he thought? He knew the sparks were flying and you had to be blind not to see the sexual energy between Bo and Lauren.

"Well, I did promise to spend time with Dyson. He's been pressuring me to spend more time with him." Lauren said sounding annoyed at the mention of his name.

"Okay, how about Sunday for brunch then?" Vex said. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah, I would like that Vex. I'll call you later then."

"See you soon babe." And with that Lauren put the phone down wondering why Vex sounded so eager to meet up. But deep inside she knew he was curious.

* * *

Bo was at her computer trying to finish her work when Kenzi came waltzing in.

"Hiya Bo." She dropped her bags on the bed. She wanted to ask Bo about last night but didn't want to seem pushy. She thought it would be best if Bo told her first.

"Hi, Kenzi, where did you go this morning?"

"I went over to the campus bookstore to buy a few books then I decided that I was hungry so I got something to eat. I ran into Tamsin and Nadia. Tamsin says hi by the way." Kenzi went to sit down trying to retrieve her fags. Bo noticed that Kenzi was staring at her. She knew what she was thinking about.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking so just ask me so can get this over and done with." Bo said rolling her eyes over at Kenzi.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kenzi tried to play the innocent.

"As if," Bo laughed. "Don't play all innocent with me because the truth is in your eyes."

"Oh alright, you have me there." Kenzi laughed out-loud.

"Before you go off about nothing, nothing happened between me and Lauren. I was there as a friend and we fell asleep on her sofa." Bo said it plainly.

Kenzi didn't know whether to believe her but the way Bo was looking at her she knew that she was telling the truth and she also knew Bo wouldn't lie about it. "Hey, really it's none of my business. I just don't want you to get hurt. I know how much you like Lauren. Or should I say how much you lust over her."

Bo turned her head and gave Kenzi and no amused look. "Don't group me with your other shameless friends."

"Sex doesn't have to be all about emotions and stuff." Kenzi flipped at finger at Bo in a friendly manner. "We all don't need a sexual awakening."

"Listen, I ain't no expert," she said. "But I think I know what I am doing. I like romance and all that stuff."

"Come here," she grabbed Bo and pulled her into a hug. "Don't make me fall for you in a big way cuz you are just so adorable." She continued holding Bo and realised how tone and strong Bo arms were. "Would you like to romance me?"

Bo let out a chuckle and started to giggle. "I won't lie, you have captivating eyes and a cute little tush."

"Have you been checking me out?" Kenzi smiled, sticking out her ass.

"But, I'd like you better as a good friend."

"Then you don't know what you're missing," she playfully punched Bo's arm. "I sizzle in bed."

"Why don't you sizzle with Tamsin then," Bo laughed.

"Don't make me cut up your face," Kenzi said trying to look serious. "You do realise she has the hots for both you and Lauren."

"She's harmless, really." Bo said trying to not make to into something bigger.

"Well, if Lauren don't want pretty boy Dyson," she looked at Bo who looked at her with shifty eyes. "If you two should hookup, then I wouldn't mind comforting your bros heart."

"Really Kenzi," Bo said, shaking her head. "This is all crazy."

"Listen, I get it," she said. "I just want to say I am here if you need to talk about anything. Cuz, you know, I'm cool like that."

"Thanks, Kenz, I really mean that. You've been a good friend and I know you have your best interest at heart." Bo gave her a warm smile.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Lauren finally arrived at Vex's place. She had another fight with Dyson, which seems to be the routine lately, about her not wanting to have sex. She just couldn't help it. She just didn't want to have sex to just appease him. It didn't feel right and if she was honest, she didn't want to be touched when all she could think about was Bo. Vex wanted to pry Lauren's brain but he needed to be casual without sounding impatient. He had to find a way to drop in it the conversation. Both of them hugged one another as they walked to the couch. Vex had ordered sandwiches and salad, nothing big. They started talking and Vex was trying hard to steer the conversation towards Bo, but finding it hard. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and wondered if Lauren would be honest. He needed to know if there was something happened between them. It was lame, but not knowing was doing him in. Perhaps it was all on Bo's part and Lauren was just being overly friendly, but the way she danced and looked at Bo was not friendly. He knew something was up and he needed, no wanted to know.

"Lauren," Vex said trying not to sound heavy. "Don't get mad at me when I say this, but did something happen that shouldn't have happened with you and Bo?"

Lauren froze. She couldn't believe he would ask such a question but then they were old mates and it was Vex style to be so bold. "Why, do you say that Vex?" Lauren tried to look insulted.

"Well, remember the other night, well Bo was acting really weird and well you were acting weird and there was a lot of sexual energy in the air and I get the feeling that there is more to you and Bo."

"And, what does that have to do with anything?" She continued looking at Vex who seemed a little embarrassed.

"Well, I kinda got the impression that she was….this is hard, really into you. I don't deny she looks at you differently" There I said it thought Vex.

"How do you know?" Lauren was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She wondered if the signs were obvious. If Vex could sense something, could others too?

"Lauren, call it intuition, but it's a feeling I have and when I asked Kenzi about it she seemed like she was hiding something." Kenzi knows too, Christ who else does too? Lauren was beginning to panic and Vex sensed it.

Vex turned to Lauren and placed her hand over Lauren's. "Is there something you're not telling me Lauren?"

"Like what Vex." Lauren looked away feeling the prying eyes on her.

"Listen Lauren, we've been friends for a long time and I feel that you're not being honest with me about something. You act all strange around Bo and there's obviously some connection between you too. I know you like her, but I just wonder if you're not getting yourself into a dangerous situation. Remember Dyson, your boyfriend. I think you and Bo would be perfect together and god know I see sparks between you two which I don't see with Dyson."

Lauren didn't know what to say. She wasn't being honest with her best friend, but how could she? She wasn't quite sure how Vex would react. Would he be shocked? But she knew Vex already sensed things and nothing really shocked him. "Listen Lauren, you can trust me. You know I value our friendship. You just look unhappy with Dyson lately. And well, your eyes light up when I see you looking at Bo. Are you in love with her?" Vex tried to sound supportive.

Lauren began to cry softly. She couldn't help it. She was feeling fragile at the moment and she couldn't hold it together and longer. She knew she had to tell someone before her insides burst.

Vex went to put her arms around her. "Obviously something is upsetting you. I'm sorry if I sound insensitive and pushy."

Lauren looked at Vex, "I'm sorry if I seem like I am all over the place. But you are right, I need to be honest with myself. What if you hate me?"

"Why would I do a thing like that? I love you Lauren. You're my best mate." Vex rubbed her arm. "Nothing you can say will change that you silly cow."

"The thing is I haven't been truthful with you or myself lately." This was going to be hard. "Yes, Bo is attracted to me. She told me last night." Vex smiled to himself. "She kissed me Vex."

"What!" Vex looked surprised for a moment. "She's got balls."

"And I kissed her back." There I said it Lauren told herself.

Vex was stunned for a moment. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "You kissed Bo back." He repeated feeling a little satisfied knowing he was right.

"Yes," Lauren said in a whisper. "I like Bo, I like her a lot." Lauren said shyly.

"When you say you like her a lot, what exactly do you mean Lauren?"

Lauren looked away again. Expressing her emotions was becoming very difficult. "I'm attracted to her. I think I'm falling in love with her Vex. You're right, I'm in love with her." Lauren blurted it out.

Now Vex was gob-smacked. He suspected that Lauren felt something for Bo but he never expected her to say she was in love with Bo. This was shite and he knew it. "Wow Lauren, that's deep. But how do you know? I mean, how can you be sure?"

"This just didn't happen, overnight Vex. I've been feeling this way for a while. I guess I was trying to deny my feelings. And when she kissed me a few weeks back I felt, I felt like someone lifted a veil from my eyes. I can't really explain it." Lauren was trying hard to hold onto the fabric of her being. Everything was changing and she didn't know if she had the strength to change with it. Vex just held onto Lauren's hand and squeezed it tightly. "The thing is I really enjoy being around her and I know I have Dyson, and I feel like a shite because he doesn't suspect anything." Lauren felt horrible for deceiving Dyson but then again she hadn't exactly done anything with Bo. It was more with her heart. "Believe me nothing has happened between Bo and I, well, except for the kiss."

"Good to know Lauren." Vex said smiling softly at Lauren. He could understand the attraction for Bo. She was beautiful but it was her personality and kind nature that was alluring and with Bo's charming self it was rather hard to resist her. "So what are you going to do then?" He looked at Lauren feeling the sympathy for the situation she found herself in.

"I don't know. I just know I can't be with Bo it's too hard. I can only offer her friendship." Lauren said feeling sombre.

"What does Bo say about it?" Vex asked, wondering why Lauren was trying to hard to fight her feelings. She didn't belong with Dyson but rather with Bo.

"Well, I haven't exactly told her the extent of my feelings."

Vex rolled her eyes. He knew Lauren was playing it safe but whom was she trying to fool? "Lauren," He said giving her a knowing look.

"Well I can't just outright tell her I think I'm falling in love with you now can I." Lauren said defending herself.

"And Dyson," he looked back at Lauren.

"Listen, Dyson is gentle and kind and he treats me wonderful." Lauren did care for Dyson and he was kind and she felt horrible for feeling this way but she wasn't in love with him.

"But are you in love with him Lauren?" Vex continued to press Lauren for answers. But Lauren couldn't answer it. "Lauren?"

"I don't know Vex. No, I guess if I'm honest I'm not. When I'm with Bo, it's so wonderful and I just feel like, nothing else exist. I feel dirty when Dyson tries to touch me." Lauren looked down at her hands that were shaking. She needed to get a grip on things.

"You need to tell Bo how you really feel." Vex pulled Lauren into an embrace. "You need to be honest with Dyson before something happens and you will regret it."

"I can't Vex. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Lauren was beginning to feel emotional. She didn't want to breakdown in Vex's arms and tried to think positive. "I think it's best if I just put this pass me. I just want to forget about it. I need to move on."

"But Lauren, it's not that easy. You're obviously in love with Bo because you get all tense just talking about her. I know it's difficult but you have to try. What does your heart tell you?"

"My heart tells me that I want to be with Bo, but the rationale side of my brain says it's wrong when there's wonderful Dyson." Lauren was lost and confused but she needed to be sane and forget her heart.

"Lauren, I won't tell you what to do, but you can't just pretend. You can't avoid Bo. Sooner or later you have to be honest with yourself. Someone is going to get hurt." Vex knew Lauren was in a difficult situation. He wanted her friend to be happy but she didn't want Lauren to live a lie and pretend that nothing had happen. It wasn't right.

"Don't you see Vex," Lauren said in a serious tone, "Either way someone is still bound to get hurt." Vex nodded in agreement. He knew that Lauren was right and what she needed was moral support which he would give unconditional.

* * *

A week later…..

Bo couldn't believe she was going home. With the top down she leaned her head back feeling the cool breeze on her face. She loved the cool air. She could smell the fresh aroma of the trees. Leaving to visit her parents sounded like a good idea at the time, it was just a shame that Dyson and Lauren would also be there. Although she found it difficult to refrain her thoughts from Lauren, she knew that she needed time away from her but knowing that she would be so close was making her feel nervous. How would she be around her? Would she do something foolish? Or would she just try to avoid her as much as she could? She knew having Lauren that close to home was going to be difficult on her psyche. Their relationship was becoming more strain with each passing day. She needed to get away but going home meant that she would see Lauren there too. She turned into the winding driveway that led to the house and, just as she imagined, her mother was waiting for her on the porch. When she got out of the car she noticed that Dyson car wasn't there. She made her way out of the car and ran up towards her mother and hugged her.

"God I missed you mom. It's good to be home."

Bo's mother squeezed her tightly. "Why did it take you so long to come home? Did you have trouble on the ride in?" Her mother gave her a stern look.

Bo gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I've been busy trying to tie loose ends that I managed to leave a few hours later than I first imagined."

Bo's mother looked at her, smiling, "Well it doesn't matter now you're home." She continued to squeeze her. "We've missed you darling. Here let me help you with your bags."

Then Bo's father came through the door. His eyes grew wide with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Bo so tightly that he squeezed the air from her lungs. "Bo it's good to have you home again, but you have to come more often. You two kids drive me crazy when you're not around." He said laughing giving her a playful rub on her chin.

Bo smiled at him. "So how is everything then dad?"

"Now that you're home again it's never been better." Her mom turned smiling with a toothy grin. She loved having her children home. It was hard at first when Bo left but she knew that she couldn't hold her back. She wanted the best for her children.

"Great then you won't mind if I stay the summer." She smiled over at her mom.

Bo's mother stared at her with a huge grin on her face. "Mind, wouldn't have it any other way." She gripped Bo's arm tightly as they made their way up the front porch steps.

"Come on now." She grabbed Bo's hand. "Let's get you something to eat. You're nothing but skin and bones."

They laughed as the made their way into the kitchen. Bo went to sit down while her mother prepared the meal. Her mother made her way to the table and sat down, pouring Bo some tea. She looked at her with curiosity. "So honey why then the long face?"

Bo looked into her eyes, she knew me so well she thought. She couldn't hide things from her mother. "Nothing is wrong, just a bit tired. Long ride in." Her mother knew better but decided that when Bo needed to talk she would open up in her own time. She was just happy to have her home again.

XXXX

Standing on a ladder, Bo watched her dad carefully remove the old window. He had decided to replace the old one with a more modern look. Her father was good with his hands, always trying to fix something. It was his passion. When Bo and her brother were younger, her father decided that he would build them a tree house. He worked long days on it, trying to make it a place for his kids to enjoy quiet time. He even let Bo help him build it; she was a feisty little one as he used to often call her.

"When did you decide to get this done?" She asked him.

"I was thinking about doing it last year, but kept it in the back burner so when you left there was nothing stopping me and since the weather is nice this weekend I thought I might as well do it before the weather starts getting nasty and cold." Her father said as Bo's mother was hanging laundry to conserve electricity.

"Was the cold leaking through the window?" Bo inquired.

"No, just a few holes but the edges were cracked and loose."

"Well you seemed to be doing a wonderful job. Looks like it will keep in the future storms." Bo was proud of her father. She was a bit like him, when she had her mind set on something then nothing could get in her path. Of course she also had his stubborn ways.

"That's my girl for you," he said, "the optimistic." He smiled down at her. "When are you going to plan to visit your grandfather?"

It left Bo speechless. He descended the ladder and waited for her father to give her the stern look. "Yeah, I intend to. Next week I promise. I'll look him up." Bo said feeling like a little girl trying to please her father.

"No news from Alex then," Her mother added. "I guess she's doing all right up there in the country."

"Actually, I talked to her a few days ago, she was planning to come up and visit her folks so I convince her to drop by." Bo said.

"I remember you two were joined to the hip when you were younger. I'm so glad that she's engaged now and happy." Her mother smiled, remembering the younger years. "What about you?" Her mom asked her.

"Is there anyone you are seeing at the moment?"

"Me? No ma, not at the moment. But things are going fine overall."

XXXX

Bo was in the guesthouse unpacking a few things that she brought. She was a little tired so decided that she would have a little nap to rejuvenate her body. She talked for a while with her parents and it felt good being home again. She knew that being at home and having her parents around was good for her sanity since she knew that eventually Dyson and Lauren would arrive. Still, she wasn't going to let anything get in her good spirits and who knows maybe she and Lauren can put things behind them and be the friends that they hoped to be. She signed before closing her eyes to the world.

* * *

Dyson was driving fast and Lauren was starting to get really furious with him. Before they left they had another argument. Lauren was trying to convince Dyson that maybe it was best if she didn't come to visit his parents. Dyson couldn't understand why Lauren was being so difficult about it. Why did she fear coming to his parent's house? He could sympathize with her for being nervous and all but there was something else that he suspected that was at the root to why she didn't want to come. He noticed how frosty the interaction between Lauren and Bo were and thought that maybe it had a little to do with it and when he mentioned it to Lauren she blew her lid off making a big stink.

"Dyson, will you please drive more slowly." She tried to sound calm about it.

"Lauren, I'm not driving fast, trust me okay, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Yes, I know Dyson, but after our little argument I think that maybe you're being irrational."

Dyson gave Lauren a cold stare. "Fine, would you rather drive yourself?"

"Don't be an arse Dyson. That isn't what I meant." Lauren wished that she could be alone at the moment, anywhere except in the car with Dyson. She was being selfish and she knew that she had to try harder. "Listen, I don't want us to get to your parents house, all revved up." Lauren was trying to calm her nerves.

Dyson knew that she was right. He didn't want his parents thinking that there was bad friction between them. "Sorry Lauren, I'm just feeling like a shit." He gripped her hand and squeezed it tightly. "We're going to have a good time and I'm sorry if I acted like an idiot earlier." He looked over at her. "Am I forgiven?"

Lauren knew that she probably overacted towards Dyson earlier. He was right, she was nervous about going to visit his parents but it wasn't his parents that made her stomach turn. "Of course babe all is forgotten." She tried to smile.

They finally pulled up in the driveway. "Bo's here already."

The mention of her name jolted Lauren. She began to wonder how she would feel having Bo around so close by. Dyson turned to Lauren who seemed a little nervous. He grabbed her hand again, "Listen Lauren, my parents are going to welcome you with open arms. You'll love them." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

As they made their way up the stairs Dyson mother opened the door.

"Dyson!" She grabbed him and squeezed him tightly. "I'm glad you finally arrived. I was beginning to wonder if something terrible had happed to you."

"Sorry mom didn't mean to make you worry." His mother released Dyson and turned her attention towards Lauren. She seemed a little shy she thought.

"And you must be the famous Lauren." She extended her hand out.

"Yes I am, and it's so nice to finally meet you ."

"Oh please, call me Aife." She continued smiling at her. "Where's my manners, please come in." They all made their way into the house. The house was big and beautiful. It had an old antique style to it. It felt warm and Lauren knew that she was going to have a wonderful time here.

"You know I have English and Scottish in my family tree before my parents, parents family decided to make Canada their home." Aife said, smiling over at Lauren. "I do enjoy my high tea with my lady friends."

Lauren smiled as she was beginning to warm up to her. "I'd like to have high tea with you someday. We English do love our tea and pastries."

"You must tell me all about yourself over dinner."

"So where is Bo?" Dyson interjected, breaking Lauren from her trance.

"I think she's taking a nap. She seemed a bit tired when she arrived." Dyson's mother said.

A tall rather good-looking older gentlemen entered the room. He looked distinguished and she saw the resemblance with Bo. She had the same strong facial features as him.

"Hello and you must be Lauren." He turned to her to give her a warm smile. "My dear, you're a cute thing."

"Thank you," Lauren said shyly.

"Come here and give the old man a hug." Lauren felt a little awkward at first but didn't want to seem a bit prudish. Then he turned to his attention towards Dyson and enveloped him into a hug. "Dyson looks like you have yourself a good catch there. Don't let this one go. And she's English. They have high standards."

Dyson blushed. His father had a knack at embarrassing him. "Dad, don't shoot your mouth off, you're embarrassing me." He said. "But seriously, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, but just glad to have, both my children home." He continued smiling over at Lauren.

"We're not children anymore dad." Dyson smiled back at him.

"Here," Aife grabbed Lauren's hand, "Let me show you around the place so the two men can talk amongst themselves." Lauren was beginning to like Aife more, she was very friendly and her big brown eyes were warm and it reminded her of Bo.

"Lauren, do you mind running over at the guesthouse and fetching Bo. I'm sure she's awake by now." She said to Lauren getting the dinner table ready for supper.

"Not at all," Lauren felt a bit shy about getting Bo. How would she react to seeing her? Lauren chastised herself; I need to focus on the task at hand she told herself. Yet she found herself getting nervous and at the same time excited. She really did want to see Bo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is the next installment and I do hope everyone who is reading my story will enjoy this chapter. The next chapter shall be interesting, but I mustn't say much as I haven't written it, but the ideas are floating in my crazy head. But I think my readers will like it as I explore more of Bo and Lauren. Although I have been tired, I told myself I was going to finish this chapter today as I will not have any time to write tomorrow with the Greek Festival happening in Toronto and friends to visit. It's too bad us mortal humans have to work during summer as the dog days of summer will be over before we know it and school will be in full swing. And don't get me started on traffic and the constant street closures and construction we have in Toronto. But nevermind my rambling, enjoy this chapter and drop me a line or two. I do enjoy reading everyone's comments. It feeds my need to write. Stay safe._

**_Chapter 10_**

_When Lauren arrived at the front door she heard music coming from the back. She knocked and waited for Bo to answer the door but she didn't come. She turned the knob and the door opened. She hesitated as she didn't want to seem like she was intruding but Bo didn't seem to hear her knock. As she entered she clearly could hear guitar playing, but it didn't seem like it was coming from the radio. As she approached the back she could hear Bo singing and plucking her guitar. She stopped once she saw Bo actively engaged in her music. The sweet saccharine of her guitar and her soulful voice made Laure's body tremble with butterflies. She watched Bo masterfully play her instrument like she was caressing a delicate body, making love with her fingers, stroking each cord with intensity. Lauren closed her eyes and leaned against the wall listening and imagining Bo touching her. She couldn't help it as it came naturally to her and she didn't fight the intruding thoughts. All she could imagine was Bo's fingers gentle stroking her breast and it made her feel warm all over. Lauren didn't seem to notice her surrounding; she was lost in her imagination that she failed to notice that Bo stopped playing. While she was working on an arrangement for her new song she was trying to finish, she sensed that she wasn't alone and when she turned around she saw Lauren leaning up against the wall with her eyes closed. She wondered what Lauren was thinking about. All of a sudden Lauren opened her eyes realizing that the music had stopped and when she did, she noticed that Bo was looking at her with a wide smile. Lauren's cheeks instantly blushed a deep red and she looked down at the floor feeling like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing._

_"Hi Lauren," Bo smiled watching Lauren who looked a tad embarrassed._

_"Hi Bo," Lauren said in a hurry, "Sorry for entering, but you didn't answer when I knocked." Her face was flushed and she wondered if Bo noticed it. Of course she did and loved every minute of it._

_"Did you enjoy my playing?" Bo got up and made her way towards Lauren, still smiling._

_Lauren froze. She was lost for words. It was like her brain was on stand-by. "Oh….I….yes Bo, it was rather nice. I didn't realise just how talented you really are. I mean, I know you can sing, but I was surprised how well you played guitar."_

_"There are loads of things you still don't know about me Lauren." Bo ran her fingers through her hair. She was obviously flirting but she didn't care. She enjoyed making Lauren feel embarrassed._

_"Your mother wanted me to come and get you. Supper's ready." Lauren tried to change the subject without sounding apprehensive. She felt like pudding near Bo._

_"Just give me a few minutes to get ready if you don't mind."_

_"Okay, then I'll see you at the house." Lauren rushed out feeling like she needed a cold shower. Bo laughed sensing Lauren's discomfort. She would make Lauren's weekend not easily forgotten._

_XXXX_

_After dinner, Bo headed back to the guesthouse. She wanted to finish her song and thought about the lyrics that were lingering in her head. Dinnertime was a little strain. She kept looking over at Lauren who seemed like she was trying to avoid her eyes. The conversation was mostly about Bo and Dyson and how they were tyrants when they were younger. Bo was coy and her usual comedic self and she even managed to make Lauren laugh. Of course the good humour didn't last. Bo managed to offend Lauren at the dinner table, which in turn annoyed Lauren and her parents. She didn't mean to be rude but Bo got defensive and let her temper get the better of her. She didn't understand why Bo was being insensitive towards Lauren. She seemed to be in a fouled mood all of a sudden but she knew there was something bothering her. Bo wasn't usually like that. She wondered why her daughter seemed closed off and annoyed._

_An hour later Lauren decided to go outside for some fresh air. She enjoyed talking to Bo's parents who were very friendly towards her. She felt a little shy about having to sleep in the same room with Dyson but they were all adults and they insisted that they act normal around them. They were liberated and didn't expect Dyson and Lauren to sleep in different rooms. When Lauren made her way outside she found Bo in the darkness swinging on an old hammock, strumming on her guitar, and staring at the night sky. Bo enjoyed staring at the night sky, especially during the cool breeze. Lauren watched Bo until she looked up to find Lauren staring at her. She had a habit of catching Lauren watching her._

_"Hiya Bo." Lauren said softly feeling a little embarrassed that she was caught watching Bo again. She really couldn't help herself. Bo was so beautiful and she found herself wanting to spend time with her, even though her brain was telling her something else. It wasn't like she had any control of her emotions. Bo pulled her heart strings and she knew it._

_"Hey back." Bo said in return, her tone dismissive._

_"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" Lauren felt a little hurt by Bo's lack of enthusiasm. "Do you want to be left alone?"_

_"No, it's okay." Bo said. "Sorry about my abrasive behaviour. I mean earlier during dinner. I was a being a twat, if you were wondering why I seemed a bit off. I acted like a spoiled brat." Bo allowed herself to become more relax. "How are you and Dyson doing?" Bo interjected. Lauren's strikingly plain face caught Bo's attention: her hair hanging tucked behind her ears, as Lauren fussed with her top. But before she could answer back Bo's mother came outside carrying a tray._

_"Some iced tea and fruit?" She offered them with a smiling face._

_"No, thanks," Bo replied as her mother turned her attention to Lauren, pleading her to take something._

_"I'll have some iced tea, thanks." Lauren said, not wanting to seem rude._

_Lauren kept her eyes on Bo and the smiled stayed until Bo had turned her face back to the sky._

_The unexpected evening left Lauren confused. Bo's parents had welcomed her so openly that she felt part of it and was sincerely forthcoming. She thought that she was getting along with Bo and then she felt that Bo was shutting her out. It was not like she didn't expect it; still it made her feel disappointed. One minute Bo could be charming, the next minute she was a raging bull ready to gnaw your head off. In a moment she heard a rap on the floor and Dyson calling, "Bo, you out there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm out here." Bo noted that for the first time that night Lauren seemed to relax. She really didn't mean to take out her frustration out on her. She was jealous. Jealous that Lauren would be sleeping with Dyson. She knew it was silly but it still stung her heart not to have Lauren with her._

_"Is Bo behaving?" Dyson said to Lauren, before turning to look at Bo who rolled her eyes._

_"I've been nothing but charming," Bo said, sticking out her tongue._

_"Very childish," Dyson replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes you are so hot and cold."_

_Lauren continued looking at Bo who wore a grin on her face. She didn't seem fazed by Dyson comments. "It's okay," she said to Dyson. "You needn't worry about a thing."_

_"You don't know my sister," He protested. "She has a sharp tongue even though she can be very charming."_

_"Why don't you let Lauren speak for herself?" Bo said, putting down her guitar. "Besides, I like Lauren," she said, glancing over at Lauren who seemed a little nervous. "We get along like a house on fire." She turned to Lauren. "O learn to read what silent love hath writ."_

_Lauren wanted to laugh, but she held her breathe because she knew Dyson wouldn't understand the undertones._

_"What you babbling about?" Dyson exclaimed._

_"Sorry, that's between me and Lauren." Bo said, smiling and winking over at Lauren._

_It seemed that the remainder of the night was gone before sounds subsided and left her reliving a conversation she and Dyson had about their ongoing quest. The memory reminded her the good times they had when they were little. By the time the group broke up and headed for their rooms, she wanted only silence and privacy. The whole idea of Lauren being near made her felt uncomfortable as she had an urge to take the blond beauty into her arms. What she really wanted was to take Lauren with her and lay on the bed as they stared into each other's eyes. The will to hold back took a toll and it wasn't as if she expected a different outcome. She knew her place but the thought of Lauren with Dyson made her skin crawl._

_Bo's dad came out carrying bed sheets in his hands. Bo's gave her father a hug and said, "I think I'll turn in for the night, goodnight sweetheart." He gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead as if she was still that adorable eleven year old. "If you need anything," added her father handing her fresh set of sheets._

_Lauren observed Bo from a safe distance. Bo had been in an absolutely foul mood all evening, and had been taking it out on everyone that crossed her path. Yet, when she wasn't being brash she was absolutely charming and kind, and well, she thought long and hard, sexy. She knew Bo didn't try hard to be sexy but the way she smiled, her dimples, the cute look she had when she was being playful or naughty was endearing. She couldn't help the desires growing in her heart and the constant need to breathe Bo in. It was making her feel high._

_"Mother," Bo yelled from across the room._

_"Yes, dear?" she said, trying to keep her voice neutral._

_"Where are the music sheets? I only asked for it a year ago," snarled Bo._

_"It's right over there, Bo," her mom replied, taking the sheets from her desk and handing it over. Bo grabbed it without a word and started studying it._

_"You're welcome," said her mom sarcastically as she stormed back to her own work._

_"What's with Bo today?" Dyson asked his father._

_"I don't know. She got up on the wrong side of bed? Someone pissed in her cornflakes? Her mother tried to set her up with one of her friends' daughter again? Take your pick." He said shrugging his shoulders as he did not understand what was making Bo feel sad. He had a close bond with Bo and he knew something was upsetting her. Her eyes did not seem happy._

* * *

_It was almost eleven in the morning and Lauren was a little bored. Dyson and his parents had gone earlier to get some garden stuff and she got tired of wandering around the house. Dyson and his dad decided that they were going to work on the garden. It was something that Dyson loved doing with his dad and although she knew that Bo liked to garden too she was deep into her own space. She tried a little reading but eventually her mind wandered off to Bo. She wondered what Bo was up to. She found Bo in the study room deep into her reading._

_"Hello, Bo." Bo looked up looking rather annoyed that she was being interrupted. "Actually, I was only going to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me soon," replied Lauren, feeling like she did something. She hated not being right with Bo._

_Bo threw up her hands. "Lunch, I'll be lucky if I have time for dinner with the mess I have to deal with."_

_"Bad morning," asked Lauren, sympathetically._

_"You could say that," replied Bo with a sigh. She woke up feeling tired as all night she tossed and turned thinking about Lauren. She went to bed with Lauren on her mind. She woke up with Lauren on her mind. Every time she blinked she thought about Lauren. It was driving her mad._

_"Do you want to take about it Bo. I'm all ears," Lauren said a little apprehensive wondering if she was the root of Bo's unhappiness. "A little company helps."_

_"No not really. I'm just feeling off." Bo returned to continue reading, ignoring Lauren._

_Lauren didn't want to leave just yet she wanted to engage Bo in some conversation. "What are you reading?"_

_Bo smiled inwardly, "Actually I'm reading Wuthering Heights."_

_"I love that book, it's a classic," Lauren said excitedly._

_"Did you know it was considered controversial because its depiction of mental and physical cruelty was remarkably blunt in those times?" Bo asked._

_"Well it did challenged strict Victorian ideals of the day, including religious hypocrisy, morality, social classes and gender inequality." Lauren interjected. "I'm afraid we English can be a tad stiff." Lauren said making her way towards the desk and she sat on top of it._

_Bo put the book down and got up and walked towards Lauren, "Have you read The Alchemist?"_

_"I can't say I have," Lauren replied. "And I have read a lot of books. I guess I am a bookworm."_

_"Well, I guess the nerd in your is quite inept with romantic dwelling. The protagonist learns that true love will not stop one's Personal Legend, and if it does, it is not true love." Bo said, grinning as if to jab at Lauren. "Those who don't understand their Personal Legends will fail to comprehend its teachings."_

_"Do you realise you sound like a nerd like me?" Lauren laughed._

_"I do, don't I?" Bo laughed out-loud. "You have a bad influence over me."_

_"But you love me anyhow," Lauren said, slightly blushing as she realised what she said._

_Bo looked over a Lauren, and took a deep breath, before giving her a warm smile and moving closer to Lauren. "Would you like me to tell you how much?"_

_"Your parents have a large collections they must read a lot." Lauren said, trying to change the subject. She was feeling warm and she knew if Bo touched her she would probably crumble._

_Bo smiled weakly, "Actually a lot of the books are mine. I love to read anything that allows the mind to broaden our perspectives," Bo said while running her fingers through her hair, which made Lauren's stomach turn. "You have a favourite book?"_

_"A tale of two cities." Lauren said, enjoying talking with Bo. She realised when she was with Bo she forgot about everything and everyone._

_"You should give The Alchemist a good read sometime." Bo said to Lauren giving her a warm smile. She felt bad for ignoring Lauren last night and she knew she was just avoiding but looking at Lauren made her forget why she was annoyed._

_"Maybe I will someday." Lauren stated watching Bo move across the room noticing the collections of books._

_Lauren lost her train of thought as she looked at Bo who seemed to be amused at something. "Have you ever read Anne of Green Gable? I love that book growing up."_

_"Of course what Canadian hasn't read or heard about Anne of Green Gable." Bo laughed. "That book is classic. But then I love all the Harry Potter books."_

_"I've watched the movies but never read it personally. Although, I love reading the classic. I love time period novels."_

_"I have all the book and if you like you can borrow it. I don't mind. I mean, you really should read them all. I mean Harry Potter is massive from a movie standpoint, but you can't fully appreciate unless you read the books." Bo said happily._

_"How can I refuse then," Lauren commented._

_Bo stepped closer to Lauren, "You smell good, what are you wearing Lauren?"_

_Lauren looked away, feeling Bo's eyes fixed on her. "Oh just something called 'Pleasures'." Bo almost choked on the words._

_Pleasures eh Bo thought to herself. I'd like to pleasure you right now. "So Lauren, my parents seem to adore you as they practically adopted you." Bo walked closer inches apart now. "You know you have a hold on me." She said boldly._

_Lauren felt nervous again. She watched Bo looking at her with a hint of what she thought was desire. A part of her wanted to run away and hide in her comfortable shell but she didn't move, she couldn't even if she tried. Bo went to put her hand on Lauren's shoulders, "Bo, don't please."_

_"Why Lauren, why are you so afraid to let yourself go?" Bo pleaded. Lauren was silent. Of course she was afraid, afraid that if she let her defences down she might do something foolish and regret later. Bo knew that she was having an effect on Lauren, but of course Lauren would try ignore it. "Fine, play it your way." Bo said a little bothered by Lauren's hard exterior._

_"Bo, don't get angry with me." Lauren said not knowing why. "This isn't easy on me as I think you know why."_

_"Listen Lauren, I know the situation so don't try to appease me. I don't need your bloody sympathy." Bo went back to her sofa._

_Lauren felt hurt, but Bo was right again. What is wrong with a little flirting she thought? She enjoyed it with Bo. "Bo, that's not what I am trying to do. You're right, I'm being impractical, am I forgiven?" She tried to do her best impression of a wounded puppy look. "I don't want to argue with you."_

_Bo laughed and got up hastily that she accidental knocked over her glass of water that was on the table. "Shit she cursed herself."_

_"Here let me help you." Lauren said trying to give Bo a hand._

_"No, that's alright, I have it under control." Bo said defensively. "Shit," Bo said when she cut her finger on the glass._

_"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lauren asked feeling concerned. "Medicine is my thing. You're looking at Dr. Lauren Lewis."_

_"I don't think so, Lauren, but thanks anyway." Bo didn't notice the mischievous twinkle in Lauren's eye._

_"Are you certain, Bo?" She replied back. "I mean, I have techniques not taught in school."_

_Bo stared at Lauren, "What, are you offering to wipe my tears away or better yet, you're going to kiss my boo-boo and make it all better?" asked Bo mischievously._

_Lauren gave out a chuckle. "Maybe I'll kiss your nose in return."_

_Bo smiled, "I'd much rather you kiss me here," she pointed to her lips, grinning devilishly._

_Lauren couldn't resist flirting back. "Well maybe if you're a good girl?" She continued expressing her amusement._

_"Well with an offer like that how can a girl refuse?" Bo got up and closed the gap between her and Lauren. She could feel Lauren's breathing labouring and they looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity._

_Just then Dyson came into the room wondering why Lauren and Bo looked funny and smiling widely. "What are you two girls up too?" He asked feeling like he stumbled into something intense and private. Bo was disappointed. She was going to have fun with Lauren but he spoiled it._

_"Who us," replied Bo innocently._

_"No," Dyson batted an eye, "the two dancing gypsies who else silly?"_

_"Sorry Dyson, it's a girl thing." Lauren replied, giving Bo a wink in return. Bo laughed inwardly. Nice comeback she thought._

_"Oh really, so if I brought myself a wig and high heels can I join the party?" Dyson was enjoying the flow of the conversation._

_"Oh no, you'd look like an ugly drag queen remember." Bo gave him a mischievous look. "He's bloody scary, with make-up."_

_"I ain't that bad as a woman, I even had some dude hitting on me."_

_Lauren was confused and looked over at and Bo and Dyson for answers. Bo sensing Lauren's confusion said, "Halloween party one year. Dyson dressed up as a hooker. It was really funny."_

_Lauren looked up and noticed a picture and smiled, "Is that you?"_

_Bo smiled and nodded, slightly embarrassed, "Yes, that's me? It was during Halloween and Dyson had this brilliant idea to dress me up as Jason from the movie 'Friday the 13th', with all the guts and glory. Although I must admit, I had loads of fun scaring other children." Lauren looked intrigued. Her excitement was genuine._

_"Well, I could hardly consider myself a real nightmare." Bo said shyly. "And if I recall Dyson, that dude was pissed drunk."_

_"Low blow, sis," Dyson went to gab Bo in the arm._

_"Sorry Dyson, I have to agree with Bo, can't imagine you looking all dolled up and pretty as a woman." Lauren was having fun and she was relaxed. ._

_"You don't know what you're missing then." Dyson said as he left the room._

_"I'm sure then you won't mind me showing her the pictures." Bo waited for Dyson to reply. Then Dyson peaked, his head back in the door smiling, "You little devil you. Whatever story she tells you Lauren it's not true."_

_"Well then I was going to tell her the good version but after your comment then it's only fair Lauren got the real version." She looked over at Lauren and winked._

_Dyson looked over at Lauren, "Did I ever tell you the story about Bo and our babysitter?" Dyson had a twinkle in his eyes._

_"Oh no, don't you dare." Bo was being defensive. I can't have Lauren hearing about that story she thought to herself._

_"Alright, you got me there, I'll promise to tell Lauren only the wonderful stories about you." Bo smiled. Damn, Lauren thought. She wanted to hear the story. By the look on Bo's face it was obvious that she didn't want it to be known. Must be something funny she thought._

_"Well I'll leave you two devils alone. Lauren, watch out for Bo, she's trouble."_

_"Trouble, but in a good way," Bo repeated as she gave Lauren a warm smile._

_Lauren smiled back. "I think I can handle her Dyson, just like I handled you." Bo raised her eyebrows at Lauren. Clever one she thought._

* * *

_"Hello Bo speaking."_

_"Hiya mate, good to hear your voice again." The woman on the other line said._

_"Hey babe, where are you? Shouldn't you be on the road right now?" Bo inquired. It was her friend Adrianna._

_"Listen you're probably going to kill me for this but I won't be able to make it, trouble with Daniel."_

_Bo sighed. "What happened?"_

_"Long story but I promise that I will visit you soon when I get things sorted."_

_"Well okay, but I was looking forward to seeing you but I understand." Bo said trying to sound supportive. She never liked Daniel her boyfriend. She thought he was too controlling and if she didn't know better, abusive. But she could never prove it._

_"You're the best mate ever." She could hear voices in the background, which sounded like her Daniel who seemed to be yelling at her to get off the phone. "Listen I need to go but I will call you before I come okay."_

_"Take care then, can't wait to see you." Bo hung up the phone feeling like there was trouble. She knew that they were having problems but what she didn't know was what the source of the problems was. But she knew he was a jealous control freak._

_Lauren entered the kitchen to get herself a glass of water when she saw Bo leaning on the countertop with a look of concern written on her face. "Is something bothering you?"_

_Bo turned when she saw Lauren. "Just got a phone call from Adrianna, remember the friend who was coming to visit. Well, she won't be making it after all, said she had some kind of trouble with her boyfriend."_

_Lauren looked a little surprised. "Did she tell you what was bothering her?"_

_"No, she promised to tell me when she comes." Bo was lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Lauren's hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey why don't we get out of the house for a while? You could show me the town. Dyson is busy with the garden and I don't want to disturb your mother who seems to be out shopping."_

_"Yeah, where's my manner. Never mind, why isn't Dyson spending time with you?" She asked with a raised brow._

_"You know men. Once they get engrossed with their work nothing can pry them away." Lauren said, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't even disappointed that she and Dyson hadn't spent much time together. She felt a little guilty but what she really wanted was to spend her time with Bo. She could watch paint dry with Bo and she wouldn't be bored._

_Bo laughed knowing that Lauren was right. "We can go to the beach and check out the local action for a bit before supper."_

_"I'd like that Bo." Lauren was excited about spending time with Bo._

_Once they arrived at the beach, the cool breeze was making Bo dizzy. She hadn't been feeling all that well since she arrived at her parents' house but tried not to show her discomfort. She had been having headaches, which affected her moods. The day was beautiful both Lauren and Bo walked along the beach talking and laughing as if they knew each other for years._

_"Your mother showed me pictures of you and Dyson when you were children. You both were so adorable." Bo laughed knowing to well that her mother would take every opportunity to embarrass them both._

_"Did she show you the one where I was naked and covered in mud?" Bo said._

_Lauren giggled, "Sorry, I'm afraid she did." Bo was amused that Lauren found it comical. "I didn't realise that I would be seeing the naked side of you." Lauren sneered._

_"Oh didn't realise that you had a humourous side to you Lauren." It was Bo's turn to respond to Lauren._

_Lauren pouted. "I can be funny." She defended herself. "I'm not all nerdy and medical."_

_"Keep telling yourself that," Bo replied grinning._

_"No fair," Lauren poked Bo's arm. "I'm not all serious I do know when to have fun."_

_"What's your idea of fun? Looking through a microscope at bacteria or playing with centrifuges." Bo couldn't stop herself, she was joyfully laughing._

_"I didn't realise you knew what centrifuge were," Lauren jabbed at Bo, as she licked her lips._

_"There is no such thing as an infallible Doctor," Bo replied, giving her best impression of Lauren. "I have a medical condition called selective hearing, so, if I don't answer or respond to you, it's because my medical conditions filters out bullshit and idiotic comments." She laughed_

_"Well I'm gobsmacked you slag," Lauren pushed Bo who seemed to lose her balance and fell on the sand. Lauren felt appalled, she didn't mean to knock Bo down she was only trying to be playful. Bo wasn't expecting that from Bo but she kept laughing out-loud. "Did I hurt you Bo?" Lauren felt self-conscious._

_Bo decided to play along with Lauren who was all too concern with her being hurt, "I think I broke something."_

_"Shite Bo," Lauren bent down to help Bo get up and when she did Bo grabbed her and pushed her on the sand but she ended up on top of Bo._

_"You twat, are you taking the piss," Lauren said in a childish tone._

_"Ma'am, can you help me with my knickers, I only have one hand free and I'm quite knackered." Bo smiled seductively, in her best English accent._

_Lauren jabbed Bo's ribs. "Bollocks. Disobey and face the consequences." This was fun and Lauren didn't even try to get off of Bo who was herself being comical. Just then Bo turned Lauren over and was now on top of her. "Let me go, you tyrant. I'll scream."_

_"Not so fast there, what you got a loaded shooter tucked somewhere in your knickers." Bo sneered._

_Lauren looked into Bo's brown eyes. She liked the feeling of Bo being in control and on top of her. She never felt this way, not even with Dyson. She felt a little dizzy from all the laugher. "Right! You're gonna get a good old slapping once I get you off of me." Lauren replied._

_A highly amused Bo tells Lauren, "Is that so dear? So what are you waiting for then, try your hardest." Lauren tried to get Bo off but her strength was too much to contend with. "Say please and I promise to get off."_

_Lauren nodded and pretended to play along with Bo who was releasing her tight grip, and didn't notice that Lauren got hold of her free hand then tickled Bo and was back on top of her feeling triumphant. Bo just laughed. She knew she was tricked but she didn't care. Having Lauren so close physically was all that mattered._

_"I like a woman who can dominate and take control." Bo smiled. Bo pushed Lauren towards her and their faces were only inches apart. They both continued to look at each other in silence enjoying the feeling that was permeating their bodies._

_"Lauren," Bo said wincing in pain._

_"Yes Bo." She breathed heavily._

_"Something is poking into my skin."_

_Lauren got up and teased, "Sorry Bo, it must've been my belt." Lauren looked around wiping the sand of her clothes. "Maybe we should head back, it's getting late and I'm sure your mother is wondering where we are."_

_Bo got up quickly feeling thwarted. She grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged her to the shore. "Let's soak our feet in the water before we leave." Lauren didn't really want to get her feet wet but Bo looked so cute splashing herself that she didn't want to be the spoiler. They stayed out there for a while before heading back._

_Once they arrived back at the house Bo's mother looked displeased. "Where we you two? By the look of your clothes I say you headed to the beach." Both Lauren and Bo felt like school children being punished for fooling around._

_"Sorry ma, I wanted to show Lauren the beach and we lost track of time."_

_Both Dyson and his father entered as Bo father smiled at his daughter. "I see you both had fun frolicking in the sand." Lauren went over to Dyson who was also smiling. He noticed how wonderful Lauren looked. She looked happy, glowing. Maybe he would get lucky tonight._

_She gave her husband a disapproving look. He just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure the two of them were only having fun." He tried to defend them._

_"Look at the hour, supper was ready an hour ago and the food must be cold by now."_

_"Sorry, we'll wash up quickly." Bo gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and motioned to Lauren with her eyes to follow her._

_Bo's mother was still bothered, but she knew that they didn't intentionally stay out late. "Hurry, before I give your favourite pie to the dogs."_

_XXXXX_

_Bo rose and switched off the television. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day," she said to Lauren. "You'd better try and get some sleep."_

_"Sleep?" said Lauren with a bitter laugh, "Yeah right. Tomorrow you're going to teach me how to ride a horse. Somehow the vision of me falling flat on my face doesn't seem appealing. How am I supposed to sleep with that vision?"_

_"Lauren, you are not going to fall flat on your face. I will not let anything happen to you," Bo stated firmly. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it."_

_"And how are you going to guarantee it, Bo?" Lauren looked at her with a worry expression. "Last time I was on a horse it was a complete nightmare." Lauren was animated in her storytelling. "I nearly broke my neck, I was traumatized for years."_

_"Listen you're going to have fun so trust me, Lauren." Bo said in a calm voice trying to get Lauren to trust her senses._

_"We went over this already, Bo. I don't even trust me - how can I trust you?" Bo was a little hurt by Lauren's statement but she didn't let it show._

_"Some things you just have to take on faith," Bo replied._

_"Faith, right now I'm not too big on faith. I like things that I can touch, see, feel, and right now I don't imagine myself having a grand ol' time."_

_Bo turned to face Lauren, holding out one hand. "Don't be so bloody negative woman." She couldn't understand why Lauren seemed so revved up. "Here take my hand," she said. What the hell is she doing now Lauren wondered? "Go ahead, take it," Bo stated again. Lauren reached out and took a hold of Bo's hand. She felt as if she was hanging on for dear life. Maybe she was. Lauren entwined her fingers with Bo's. "Can you feel that?" She asked._

_"Yes," Lauren replied, still not sure what Bo had in mind._

_"You can touch me, you can see me, you can feel me," Bo said. "If you need something to hold on to, you can hold on to me." She said in a cheery smile._

_I only wish I could she thought, but didn't say it out loud. She quickly squeezed Bo's hand, and then released it, trying not to let any emotions escape from her eyes. "Thanks," she muttered, not looking at Bo._

_Bo reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Lauren, would you feel better if I came and read you a bedtime story." Bo smiled devilishly._

_Lauren looked directly at Bo noticing the playful expression. "No, Bo, I think I've past the stage of my life." She had to admit Bo was funny and it made her relax._

_"You wouldn't be avoiding my great storytelling would you Lauren." Bo said in a low whisper, flirting so obvious that it made Lauren tense up._

_"Pardon me, Bo." Lauren laughed. "What makes you so confident that you would put me to sleep like a baby?"_

_"Well with my persuasive powers, I'd reckon I'd have you sleeping like a princess." Bo leaned closer, inches apart._

_There was dead silence for what seemed like an eternity, and then Lauren spoke. "I bet you say that to all the women you meet," Lauren said softy, "or intent to shag."_

_Bo laughed hard. "Only to those who are special but I reckon a shag is much better than a bedtime story."_

_"Is that your best come-on?" Lauren said feeling warm inside and having Bo at close proximity was making her heart pound._

_"I'd love to see you in the moonlight with your body on fire and your head back…." Shit, did I just say that out-loud? Now she'll definitely love me for that. Bo wanted to put soap in her mouth for saying such a thing._

_"What?" Lauren couldn't believe Bo just said those words but then she wasn't exactly surprised either. In fact, the words burned into her soul. Her body felt a fire growing._

_"Sorry, I don't always think before I speak." She felt paralysed, and she didn't move._

_"No, that's okay Bo, I'm not offended," replied Lauren. "You're honest about your feelings, and I admired that about you. I wish I was more like you."_

_Bo turned very slowly toward Lauren. "I'm glad you're here Lauren and I mean that sincerely." She said in a strained whisper. Lauren smiled she too was happy that she was here. Spending time with Bo was nice and she was glad that they both could talk without all the discomfort well at least they were talking._

_"Yes, Bo, I'm glad too."_

_Bo got up and headed for the door then she smiled as she turned. "Oh, Lauren, I have to say that I'm sorry for acting like an arse earlier. I'm sure I acted like an idiot, I'm not usually like that."_

_"That's okay Bo, I understand." Lauren returned the smile. "I could never stay mad at you."_

_"Goodnight Lauren." Bo smiled wishing that she could give Lauren a goodnight kiss but knowing that it wasn't in the cards._

_"Goodnight Bo." Lauren watched as Bo left the room feeling empty. She liked having Bo around and now that she was alone it was alarming. Why did she have the need to be around Bo all the time? Sure her feelings were growing, but she told herself that nothing could happen between her and Bo, so why did she feel like running into the ocean and drowning in the salt water?_

* * *

_Bo headed for the pool. Like a night animal, she scampered up the ladder and let herself down into the star-reflecting pool. The water was warm and refreshing. Quietly she let herself sink, then kicked off and paddled to the other side. She stood chest deep in the mirroring water and looked up at the sky. The stars were bright, but a mist was forming beneath them. She tried to search out constellations._

_Then she heard a soft shuffle outside the house, near the shack. She listened and watched. A figure appeared over the shack's edge. Head and shoulders emerged above the black wall and rose against the night sky, until it stood in full shimmering outline._

_Lauren stumbled and was startled to see Bo. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" she told Bo, who answered quickly despite the late hour._

_"No, as a matter of fact, I was just... taking a dip." Bo continued looking at Lauren. "It seems we meet again. What brings you out here in this late hour?" Bo was curious to why Lauren would be up so late and wandering around the dark._

_"I couldn't sleep. I think because I'm not used to being here. I tried reading but then I got restless." Lauren looked at Bo who looked fantastic with her hair wet and body shimmering in the moonlight. "What about you, isn't it a bit late for a swim in this chill?"_

_"Nah, I love going in the dark when everything is quiet, no one to disturb me."_

_"A night owl," Lauren laughed lightly while holding on to her drink._

_"Sure. Of course, something like that," Bo laughed too._

_"I thought that maybe you had a fight with Dyson, you both seemed a little tense." Now why the hell did I just say that? Lauren just glared back. Bo caught her off guard and she wasn't prepared to discuss her problems with her._

_"It was nothing." Lauren shot back._

_"You don't sound too happy."_

_"I'm fine." Lauren crossed her arms and looked up at the sky feeling annoyed._

_"Sounds like one of your moods. Did you want to talk about something?" Bo wondered why Lauren seemed distant all of a sudden._

_No, no. Heck no Lauren thought to herself. "No really Bo, there's nothing to discuss, just a little misunderstanding."_

_Bo sense that Lauren was uncomfortable with the topic decided to change the tone on the conversation. "A friend of mine is visiting me when we head back to school."_

_"A past girlfriend," Lauren said feeling a little jealous._

_"No just a friend. She's having troubles with ex and needed some space. I met them when I was skiing in the mountains, when I was in Whistler, BC, during one of my vacations. We hit it off and remained good friends since. Amber's great-you'll love her."_

_Bo mind started to wander about Lauren. There's something magical about a beautiful woman standing underneath the moonlight in a soft flower dress with the cool breeze gently caressing her skin. Bo already began to paint a picture of Lauren naked. Sounds devious, but she couldn't help it. It's genetic, she told herself. So there she was, picturing the graduation of thigh to buttock. The irresistibly sexy smile and the way Lauren tucked her hair behind her ears. The physics of her breasts and the gentle curve of her shapely body was more than she could bear. But sitting across from Lauren, seeing her catch the last drips of a cold drink on the end of her tongue, she seemed blissfully unaware of her beauty. Lauren laughed hoarsely at Bo's impression of Dyson telling a joke. She had it: that inexplicable something that made Lauren Lewis irresistible. And she was a fish hooked; no doubt about it, hooked onto Lauren's charm….she was head-over-heels in love. She was too preoccupied envisioning Lauren naked to comprehend what Lauren was talking about. She would have stayed there until her joints froze, but she knew she couldn't. She lingered over Lauren, not her face, but her legs and thighs. She grabbed a hand full of water and threw it across her across. Then, in an act of pure lunacy, or perhaps chivalry, though she never been guilty of the latter, she heard herself say, "You know you're really sexy in the moonlight." Lauren raised her eyebrows at Bo feeling her cheeks blush. Bo gave her a warm smile in spite of the nausea feeling that she was beginning to feel._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you blush but Lauren I can't help the way I feel about you."_

_"It's okay Bo really. You don't have to excuse your behaviour." She smiled at Bo. "There's something sexy about the way you say it." She caught herself saying it. "I really have enjoyed spending time with you. In all honesty, you make me feel so much."_

_Bo looked up but didn't go further as she knew they didn't need words to express what they were feeling. "You really are beautiful tonight. I really mean that."_

_"So are you Bo." Both Lauren and Bo continued looking into each other's eyes. They both knew it; they felt it and it was only a matter of time before they acted upon on it. Bo only wondered if Lauren had enough courage to go through it. Well, she would be patient. Looking into Laurens eyes was looking into her soul. Then she thought of Dyson. Why did everything have to be so complicated?_


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so I know this is long in the making and I have put this off far too long. I am very sorry for making all you fabulous readers out there wait too long for an update to my story. For the most part I am happy with this chapter but I feel like it is rushed. I have been very busy with work and life and honestly, not much time to write. So my stories have been in the backburner. I do promise that I have no intention of abandoning any of them, but updates will not be a quickly as they once were, but I will make sure they do not suffer the long wait as before. So forgive me and I do hope this chapter is adequate to everyone. I might eventually go back and change things around as I am never satisfied with my stories. So here it is. It might get a little...heavy towards the end, but I shant say no more. Enjoy and your feedback is always welcomed. I do enjoy reading your thoughts. As I look out my window and see the beautiful colours of fall I am reminded how beautiful the world is. So take a moment even when life is shitty and breathe it all in. ( L'amour est partout. Prenez le temps d'en profiter.) If you do not know french, it bacially means...Love is all around. Take the time to enjoy it.

**Chapter 11**

It was Sunday afternoon and Bo had promised Lauren to take her riding. Initially Dyson had planned to take her riding but he ran into an old friend who offered to take him sailing and so he selfishly said yes. Lauren didn't seemed bothered by it which made her mother wonder if everything was fine in their relationship. Mr. and Mrs. McCorrigan also noticed the lack of interaction between their son and Lauren. She wondered why Lauren was spending most of her time with Bo and not with Dyson but Bo assured her mother that she was reading too much into nothing and that Dyson and Lauren were fine. The fact that Lauren didn't mind Dyson catching up with his old buddies troubled her, even though her husband said she was becoming a spinster who needed to let things be. Bo was waiting by the car for Lauren to arrive. She was late.

"Sorry Bo," Lauren was out of breath. "I guess I took too long getting dressed." She said shyly.

"You didn't need to get dolled up for me," Bo said grinning, which made Lauren blush. "You could wear old rags and I'd still find you sexy."

Lauren gave Bo a surprised look. Yes, she did spend that extra time trying to look perfect for Bo and she knew it was silly but being with Bo turned her into a jellyfish.

"Don't read too much into it Lauren. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Bo said, realising Lauren was fidgeting.

"Am I that obvious?" Lauren said in a low voice.

"Let's just have fun okay," Bo gave Lauren her best smile. "We best be going, before we arrive there late." Bo said opening the door to her car as they both got in.

They finally arrived at the place. Lauren was getting nervous at the thought of being on a horse again. Bo playfully joked at Lauren but it made her feel tenser. Lauren picked a horse that looked harmless. Maybe it wasn't going to be too scary she thought to herself. They both got on their horses and starting riding, as Lauren followed Bo's lead.

"You look like a natural Lauren." Bo smiled over.

Yeah right, she thought. If you only knew how terrified I am right now you wouldn't say that. She thought. "I must say I am glad that you dragged me here Bo. I need to conquer my fears." If only I could conquer the biggest one she thought to herself. She knew she had to do something about her growing feelings before it consumed her.

"Hey, I promised I'd make sure you were in safe hands didn't I? I keep my promises, remember." Bo said with a big smile.

"Yes you did." Lauren looked at Bo who looked effortlessly. She was so beautiful but it was more than mere physical beauty. It was her inner soul, that intermit light and she found herself observing Bo's strong features. What she saw was courage and strength and she was drawn to her like a magnet. No matter how hard she tried to endure her growing feelings, nothing could prevent the strong need that was mounting inside her heart. She desperately wanted to feel Bo's skin next to hers.

"What are you thinking about Lauren?" Bo looked at Lauren who seemed lost in her own thoughts.

Lauren was aroused, coming out of her trance, "What did you say?"

"I said what were you thinking about just now? You seemed to be thinking about something heavy." She repeated again, this time giving Lauren a devilish grin as if she could see through those brown eyes.

Lauren blushed, feeling exposed. "Sorry, yeah, I guess I was. I must've blanked out." Lauren said trying to change the subject.

"Hey follow me." Bo said, as she led them down a path. She went through different trails, trying to take in the scenery.

After a while Bo was starting to get hungry so they decided to get something to eat at the nearby restaurant. As they dismounted their horses Lauren turned to Bo and said, "I just need to go to the ladies room, be right back." Bo went to find them a seat. She waited patiently for Lauren who seemed to take a little longer than necessary.

"I was beginning to wonder if you fell into the toilet seat or something." Bo smirked.

"Who me, nah, just trying to look my precious self for you." She winked back.

"Well you don't have to go the extra mile on my account Lauren." Bo flirted. "I like when you have that messy hair look. Very sexy I might add."

"You always know what to say to a lady," Lauren giggled, feeling warm inside. She had to admit, she loved when Bo made her feel sexy.

"I am a woman of many words," Bo licked her lips. "You're so beautiful, it not hard to find the words to tell you."

Lauren flushed again. She couldn't count how many times she blushed in one outing, but Bo had a way to make her blush. She felt like a school girl with a huge crush.

Bo felt a sharp pain in her head but tried not to show it. The headaches subsided for most of the time but today it felt different and that worried her. After they both ordered, Bo woofed down her food and Lauren was amazed how someone so thin could eat so fast. Bo looked up to find Lauren staring with amusement. "When I'm hungry, I don't waste any time." She gave Lauren a wide grin.

"I can see that." Lauren continued eating then she noticed a little blood from Bo's nose.

"Shit," Bo said. When she was in the bathroom earlier she was having nosebleeds and she didn't want to worry Lauren, so she tried to clean up without hindering suspicion.

"Bo, why is your nose bleeding." Now Lauren was concerned.

"It's nothing Lauren really. I think it was all the dust from the horses and riding. When it gets really dusty it makes my nose really dry and sometimes it bleeds." Bo knew Lauren would not be satisfied with her explanation. But the dust really did affect her, which is why she keeps a humidifier in her room.

"Are you sure Bo?" Lauren wasn't sure if Bo was being honest but she felt that Bo had no reason to lie about it. "Please don't keep anything from me. I just worry."

"Trust me Lauren. You can ask Dyson about it." Bo said hoping that her reason was enough to reassure her. "Let's enjoy our meal before we head back to the house."

Lauren nodded her head. Was Bo hiding something from her and if so why? She knew it wasn't her place to question Bo as they were not a couple but it still worried her. Why does everything have to be so complicated she thought to herself?

XXXXX

They headed back to the house where Bo's parents greeted them. They all sat around the dining room talking. Dyson was still out sailing.

"Bo, I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow. What time did you say you were planning to leave?" Her mom enquired.

"Ma, it's only three o'clock, plenty of time to enjoy me." She went to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Don't I get one too?" Her father pouted. "I know you're not that little girl anymore, but you will always be my precious baby."

"Oh course." She went over to her father and kissed him then turned to Lauren who was smiling. She was thinking she'd like a kiss too but knew that Bo wouldn't dare try it in front of them.

"I don't have to head back until Monday evening." Bo said to her parents. It was Sunday and she was having a relaxing time with her parents but she really enjoyed being with Lauren. After a few hours went by Bo asked Lauren if she wanted to take a walk with her. She told Lauren that she was going to change into something more comfortable and to meet her at the guesthouse.

Lauren changed herself and went to the guesthouse looking for Bo. She knocked and heard Bo saying come in.

"Bo?" Lauren went inside, she could smell the sweet incense that floated in the room.

"Over here, just in the bathroom, be out in a few minutes." Bo shouted back.

Lauren waited patiently observing the room. She hadn't noticed it the first time, but it was warm and there was lots of pictures of Bo, some alone and some with friends and family. She noticed a picture of Bo and a woman hugging together and felt instantly jealous.

"That's Amber, remember the friend I told you that I met during skiing." Bo went to show Lauren.

"Yes." Lauren said in a low whisper. "She's very pretty."

Bo wondered if Lauren was jealous as her voice sounded different. "Yes, she is very attractive. She even done some modeling jobs."

"Where did you say she's from again?" Lauren said, trying not to look at Bo.

"I met her at Whistler, BC, but she's actually from Alberta. Calgary that is." Bo took a drink from her glass. "She is so awesome, I think you'll like her."

Lauren thought for a moment, then said, "Oh yes, I remember now. She's the one that's having problems with her ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, I still don't know why she stays with her. I mean she's cheated on Amber once, and if you ask me, she deserves better." Bo couldn't understand how some couples could be together when clearly they weren't right for each other.

"Well I guess there's something that keeps her in that relationship." Lauren stated coldly.

"Well I'll be damn if I knew what that was. I mean she's pretty open to me but I find that she holds back, which is natural, I mean considering that nobody wants to air out their dirty laundry."

Lauren nodded in agreement. Bo felt dizzy all of a sudden and had to sit down. Bo rubbed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. Lauren looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong, Bo?" she asked. "You don't look good at that moment."

"Just a headache again, Lauren. No big deal." Bo said, trying to downplay her growing pain.

"Bo, you are obviously in distress. I think that is a big deal." Lauren said with concern. Bo didn't look right. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"No, it's not a big deal Lauren, really. It's just a bloody headache, that's all." The look on her face told Lauren not to pursue the subject. "I know someday you're going be a world class Doctor, but today, as I know you're just concerned, just be my friend."

Lauren felt defeated as she took a long breath. All she wanted was to be here for Bo and offer her advice and help. "Can I get you something? Advil? Tea?" Lauren asked, still feeling like Bo was keeping something from her. She hated seeing Bo in distress when all she wanted to do was hold that hark haired woman in her arms and never let go.

"Advil would be good. Thanks. It's just in the bathroom."

Lauren got up and went in to the bathroom where she retrieved a bottle of Advil from the cupboard. Then she told Bo that she needed to get something from the house. When she got there she found Mrs. McCorrigan in the kitchen and asked if she had any herbal tea. She looked inside the cupboard searching until she found it. She asked Lauren if she was feeling okay, which she replied that Bo just had a headache. Five minutes later she returned to the room, she studied Bo's posture carefully. She was obviously in pain. "Drink this," she ordered.

Bo opened one eye. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's herbal tea. I went into the kitchen and your mother helped me find it. It's to help with your headache. I added a little menthol to it." Lauren said while passing the mug to Bo.

"Does it taste disgusting?" inquired Bo.

"No worse than Buckley's," replied Lauren still concerned that maybe it was more than just a headache.

Bo sat up on the couch and grinned. "An old friend from high school moved to Vancouver after graduation. He was all into this magic potion and stuff. I thought he was a real kook." Bo tried to laugh but found it painful to grin.

"Bo, perhaps you should see a doctor," she suggested.

"No. No doctors, no hospitals, none of that. I've been poked and prodded enough for one lifetime." Bo was defensive.

"You have?" asked Lauren in surprise.

"Why do you think I hate hospitals so much? I've spent enough time there for them to practically reserve a room for me." Bo said in a serious tone. She really did hate hospitals. The sterile smell - the cold atmosphere - and all the doctors with their stethoscope, trying to prod your insides.

"What for?" Lauren inquired. She was curious to why Bo spent time in the hospital. Dyson never mentioned Bo being sick in her early years.

Bo sighed. She knew she couldn't keep this from Lauren and she knew it was the right thing to do as she didn't want to keep things from her. "Years ago, when I was playing hockey, I tangled with some really bad guys, and I came out on the losing end."

Lauren placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. "What happened?" she asked gently.

There was a faraway look on Bo's face as she told the story. "I was out with some of my mates at a bar where we used to go to after a game. We just won a match against the other team who wasn't too happy about having to lose against a woman in net. I got drunk and we were having fun when a few assholes from the other teams came into the bar obliviously looking for a fight." Bo tried sounding calm but her voice was beginning to crack. "Anyhow, somehow some of my teammates got into a verbal match with them and I tried to break it up. I wasn't interested in having my mates get into a showdown with these idiots from out of town, who clearly wanted payback. To say the least they weren't impressed that I had gotten them kicked out of the bar." Lauren looked on with great interest. "A little while later I decided to go home. My mates were having a wild time and I didn't want to break up their fun so I left with Timmy who was kind enough to offer me a ride home. Once we got outside and headed into the ally, they seemed to be waiting there in the dark. They started hassling Timmy and someone sucker punched him and I guess my defences took over and I charged at the guy and started to help Timmy who was getting a real beating. I knew we was in deep shit so I tried to run away but I didn't get a chance to when someone from behind me knocked me out with a wooden stick." Bo smiled weakly but Lauren was horrified.

"What happened next Bo?" Lauren said horrified. She couldn't believe that those jerks would go that far to seek revenge.

"The next thing I knew a bunch of guys were kicking me and calling me names I care to not mention."

"Did they hurt you bad?" Said Lauren angrily.

"They more than hurt me. They almost knocked me unconscious. One of them was wearing heavy steel-toed boots, and he kicked me in the head." Bo winced at the memory. "But, I was lucky as Timmy got the worst and for a moment I thought he was dead. I remembered him lying there motionless. I never been so scared in my life."

Lauren was gob-smacked and disgusted. She wanted so badly to hold Bo in her arms and comfort her. "How did you manage to escape?" Lauren asked who was full of angst that someone could be so bloody mindless and gutless into beating someone to a pulp.

"A passer-by scared them off and called for help. Guess we should have waited for the others, but we didn't. It was my fault that Timmy got beaten up so badly." Bo felt tired and her headache was still bothering her.

"No, Bo. You didn't deserve that. No one does." Lauren rubbed Bo's arm.

Bo shrugged. "I didn't wait for the others and Timmy was doing me a favour. Don't go in to a situation alone. But we did. You'd think I would have learned my lesson. We could have died out there." Bo felt a huge lump form in her throat. "The worst part about everything," Bo sighed as she felt teary-eyed. "Timmy was never able to play hockey again. It was my fault that he could never play pro."

Lauren moved so that she was sitting closer to Bo as she put her arm around her. "Listen to me. You mustn't berate yourself as you did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault that Timmy got hurt badly. That does not mean you deserved to be beaten and almost killed." Lauren couldn't believe that Bo was putting the blame on herself.

"All right, all right, I hear you," said Bo. "But it still hurts knowing that Timmy was left with permanent damaged. He didn't deserve that shit."

"So what happened to them?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing much, they were charged with battery and assault, but they plead bargained and was sentenced to 4 years in jail, but a year later I heard that three of the five attackers got out for good behaviour. So tell me, where's the justice in that?" Bo said angrily. "Now I have to live the rest of my life feeling damaged."

"Bo," continued Lauren. "You said that you were 'damaged' from being kicked in the head?" Lauren continued holding Bo in her arms to comfort her.

"Well no, not in that sense." said Bo, so quietly that Lauren could barely hear her.

"Tell me," said Lauren without sounding demanding. "Let me hold you closer."

"Not here," Bo responded. "I want to tell you the rest, but not here okay."

"All right, where do you suggest we go?" stated Lauren who was still feeling angry for what Bo told her.

"Follow me." Bo got up and held out her hand. She waited for Lauren to reach out and when she did she took her hand and intertwined her fingers with Lauren. Her hand felt warm.

Bo smiled for the first time since her headaches had started. "No way am I letting you drive, Lauren," she said.

"Bo, I don't think that you are in any shape to drive right now." Lauren protested.

"I can drive. Probably better than you can, even with a headache. I'll even go, slow if that'll make you feel better." Bo said, mocking Lauren who didn't look amused.

"Bo, you are incredibly stubborn." Lauren gave her a knowing look.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." She smiled a toothy grin.

Lauren didn't respond. She stopped, looked around, and then turned to Bo still holding hands. "I care about you, Bo You know that, don't you?" Lauren looked into the big brown eyes that were staring at her like a lost puppy. "Don't you realise how important you are to me and if anything should happen to you, I don't know what I would do." Lauren said, a lump in her throat.

Bo smiled. "I know." She put an arm around Lauren's shoulders as they walked out to the car. "You have me as long as you want me." She saw the watery tension in Lauren's eyes. She took Lauren's hand. "Follow me beautiful."

Bo decided to head to a place that she used to go when she was younger when she needed to think straight or just spend time alone. It was an old creek with a medium size pond that had all sorts of fish inhabiting it. The air was cool with a chill and the place was surrounded by huge trees, which seem to tower over everything. It was quiet and serene, nature's beauty at its best. When they arrived there, Bo immediately headed for the pond. Lauren, who was stretched out on a huge flat boulder watched Bo gaze at the pond and its' surrounding. It was beautiful in its fall colours and quiet and the air smelled fresh and clean, abet a bit chilly but they were both dressed warmly. Bo headed back to Lauren who was comfortably sitting down on a large rock. She sat next to Lauren so close that it made her heart jump.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to Bo. I'm sure it must be hard rehashing old memories." Lauren said looking over at Bo who looked beautiful with the sun shining in her eyes.

"It's okay. I haven't told you everything." Bo sighed. "Well, the headaches, for one. And the mood swings - hell, you've seen my temper. You've never seen me punch holes in walls. And sometimes I have trouble controlling my anger, even when I know that I could really hurt someone physically. Sometimes I have trouble expressing my thoughts, I still can't make it come out of my mouth properly when I am frustrated or angry."

Lauren put her hand under Bo's chin and raised her face so that she could look into her eyes. "Bo, I have never thought of you as someone who was abusive. You have such a caring nature about you. Perhaps you're too hard on yourself, and project that feeling onto others, but I have never thought of you in that way. I love your heart."

Bo smiled. "I have this nasty scar on my head and for so long I thought that nobody would want to touch it. They would think me as some kind of damaged goods."

"Bo," Lauren said looking over at her with loving eyes. "I think you're beautiful. Do you mind if I see it?" Bo hesitated for a moment, what if Lauren was disgusted by it, would she still like her? She took Lauren's hand and place it over the scar as she parted her hair.

"It's a good thing I was blessed with thick hair." Bo tried to lighten the mood.

Lauren ran her fingers over Bo's scar, it felt smooth and she felt closer to Bo. She trusted her enough to let her touch something that obviously had emotional scarred her. She wanted to close her eyes and run her fingers over Bo's face and kiss her gentle on the lips, but of course she didn't. She didn't have to nerve to do it.

Bo groaned and leaned in to Lauren, who hugged her close. "I'm sorry, Lauren. You're right; I do think that I'm overreacting. I mean, well, I was never what my folks wanted, and I couldn't measure up to my brother, so I just always had this feeling like they were disappointed. And when I told them that I was in love with a woman I felt that they wouldn't love me the same, but I know that wasn't the case. I know they are both incredible happy with me and only want the best. I even thought that they blamed me for being attacked." Bo squeezed Lauren's hand. "I know I'm going off topic but I've been holding this inside me for too long."

"It's okay Bo, you can tell me anything. There is no place I'd rather be than here with you." Lauren reassured Bo squeezing her tightly. "But they seem so fine about it Bo. They seem very liberated and accommodating."

"They are, but it wasn't like that in the beginning. It was especially hard on my mother whose only daughter wasn't going to be her perfect ballerina girl. She wanted me to get married and have kids with a man and she knew being with a woman was going to be hard." Bo sighed. "I mean, it wasn't as if I knew who I was going to fall in love with, man or woman."

"You can still have them one day if you marry a woman."

"I know but it broke my mother's heart at first. My father was more understanding; I think he suspected something was up. I just felt like a big disappointment to them. I know they love me now and are very protective of me but there are times that I feel like I ruined their plans for a big expensive wedding."

"That's normal Bo. It takes a while sometimes for parents to adjust to everything. It's a big shock at first, but you're parents seem really caring. And your father adored you."

"They are, and sometimes it's hard because I let them down. I know they don't care anymore and love me regardless who I end up with, they would do anything for me but, I guess it's all in my head Lauren." Bo was feeling fragile and wasn't so sure that she wanted Lauren to see this side of her but she couldn't help it, she needed the comfort, she needed Lauren.

"They obviously love you very much and Dyson thinks the world of you, Bo," Lauren said.

"I know he's been my foundation through it all. He was my saviour and he helped our parents accept and understand it. I don't know what I would have done without him." Bo eyes were watery. "There's also something else I didn't tell you." Lauren was gob-smacked. More, what else is Bo not telling me she thought to herself?

Bo looked at Lauren who seemed anxious, but Bo knew that Dyson wouldn't have told her. She only told a few good friends, it wasn't like it was a really big secret but Bo was private about most things in her life. She just didn't want people to see her weaknesses. "When I was younger, about 4 or 5 yrs. old, I was sick a lot and my parents suffered needless anxieties. They took me to a couple of doctors before they found out and it devastated them. I was too young to understand it at first and Dyson was old enough and he used to watch over me." Bo said as Lauren looked on with keen interesting. Lauren went to hold Bo's hand as she smiled back. She wanted to let Bo know that she was here to support her and she also selfishly wanted to feel Bo. Bo didn't know why this was hard, but she felt vulnerable and it scared her.

Lauren sensing Bo's hesitation squeezed her hand, "It okay it I'm here baby. I want you to let me in your heart. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, I hope you realise that." She went to caress Bo face with her fingers. Bo closed her eyes and felt safe.

"The doctor told my parents that I had acute lymphocytic leukemia."

Lauren was rendered speechless. "Oh Bo." She couldn't believe what Bo had just told her. She wanted to cry into Bo's arms but knew she was here for her not the other way around.

"It's okay Lauren, I lived to tell the tale as you can see." Bo smiled weakly. Looking into Lauren's eyes made her feel alive and she needed that feeling.

"I'm sorry Bo, you threw me for a loop. I can't believe the diversities you have gone through in your young life. I mean my grandmother on my father's side died of ovarian cancer but I was little when she died so I don't have a lot of memories about her."

"Sorry about your grandmother." Bo tried to smile. She didn't want to sound deep. It was in the past and she didn't want Lauren feeling concerned about her. "It was in its early stages and I was one of the lucky ones. It was really hard on my parents, especially my mother, who cried every day. I was spoiled a lot."

"So you're in remission?" Lauren said feeling worried.

"Yes Lauren I am. No complications so far and it's been a long time. I was sick a lot, had a lot of nosebleeds, and I bruised easily, plus I lost a lot of weight. I had a lot of fevers and always felt week. My parents were so worried." She looked into the worry eyes that were staring back at her. "My mother still bugs me about being too thin, she still worries, she tries not to let it show but I can sense her panic whenever I get sick."

"Oh Bo," Lauren rested her head on Bo shoulders. Here she was with the woman who she had fallen in love with and she couldn't even be honest to her about it. She felt disgusted with herself. "Bo, why didn't you tell me about any of this before?"

Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's hair. "I wanted you to think I was this unbreakable woman, who was perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Bo. Nobody is." Lauren stated.

"You're smart, you're good-looking, you're polite, you have Dyson - and a few men – I'm sure falling all over you. I never thought you'd want to get close with someone like me...especially if you knew I was ... damaged."

Lauren kissed the top of Bo's head. "You're not damaged. We all have baggage that we carry. It's called being human."

"Maybe I just need to lay down for a bit." Bo said, feeling a little nauseous.

"What about your headache? Is it still hurting? I don't mind comforting you. I like playing the nurse." Lauren smiled at Bo.

Bo smiled jokingly. "I've heard that sex is good for headaches."

"Well, it does create endorphins, which are the body's natural pain relievers..." Lauren laughed. She enjoyed having Bo next to her.

They walked for an hour, Bo showing her the places she used to go to. The skies looked threatening and Lauren thought that maybe it would be best if they left before it rained but Bo wasn't haven't any of it. So what if it rained. It didn't bother her. She wasn't ready to go home and Lauren seemed a little detached.

It seemed that Lauren was struggling inside. Bo telling her the things that happened to her as a child made her afraid. Afraid of losing Bo without telling her how she really felt but she just didn't know how to process her thoughts into her mouth. She was apprehensive and it was affecting her in a negative way. Bo was resting on a marble stone watching Lauren. Her facial expression was out of the ordinary and she knew that something had to be bugging her. Bo thought that maybe the implication of what she said was the root of it but it wasn't the impression she got.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" asked Bo.

"Nothing is wrong, Bo. I was just suggesting that we head back before the rain pours on us." Lauren stated.

"No, Lauren that was not just a suggestion. You're trying to get out of answering this question. Why?" She continued looking at Lauren.

"I would simply prefer not to answer it, Bo," stated Lauren trying to look away.

Bo got up and went over to where Lauren was standing. She put her hands on Lauren's shoulders. "Why, Lauren? What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"Bo..." Lauren's voice trailed off. "I would rather not say."

"I want to know, Lauren. I'm your friend don't shut me out. We shouldn't have secrets from each other. It isn't a good way to have a relationship."

Lauren paused then went on. "I think…..," she paused. "I've messed up on everything. I don't know which direction I'm going anymore." She replied looking nervous.

Bo looked confused. "Messed up? What do you mean?"

Lauren sighed. "My life has changed so much since I met you Bo. Before, I was living this normal boring life that was planned out for me. I have a wonderful boyfriend and good friends. I'm just scared of messing that up."

Bo put her arms around Lauren. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Lauren. From what I know of you, it's not very likely you will 'mess up', as you put it. You're a fine woman, you're gorgeous. You make me crazy when I'm near you." And before Bo could finish her thought Lauren walked over to the car and stared out at the sky. Bo approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't turn away from me, please, Lauren," she begged.

Lauren turned back to face the woman she had fallen head over heels with. She just stood and looked at Bo for a long time. Finally, she said, "Bo, what I fear most, more than anything, is losing you."

Bo was surprised. "Lauren," she said, "You're not going lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

This was going to be hard. Lauren couldn't see any other way out she had to tell Bo before she lost her nerve. "That's just it Bo, it's more complicated than that."

"So why don't you just tell me." Bo continued looking into her eyes. Lauren was edgy and she had a hard time staying focus.

Lauren looked over at Bo, she knew that she was totally in love and she couldn't deny it any longer. Spending time with her during the weekend finally made Lauren realise that she enjoyed spending time with Bo more than Dyson. That she liked and wanted to feel Bo physically.

Bo just looked at Lauren who was struggling. "Lauren," Bo ran her fingers over Lauren's face. "Please don't shut me out."

"Bo, did you really mean what you said earlier." Lauren said, looking at Bo with intensity.

Bo wasn't sure what she meant. "What do you mean Lauren?" she replied back.

"About how you feel about me." Lauren said it shyly.

"Of course Lauren, I was being completely honest with you. I can't help that fact that I've fallen in love with you and every time I'm near you my heart flinches, but at the same time I respect that you're with Dyson and I don't want to lever lose you as a friend. "

Then it began to rain, and the rain was coming down hard but both women seemed unwilling to move. They just stared into each other's eyes. Bo closed the distance between them. Lauren looked like a bewildered little girl who needed the guidance to open her heart.

"Bo," Lauren continued looking at Bo.

"Yes Lauren." Bo moved so close that she could feel Lauren's breath on her.

"I think, I think I've fallen in love with you." Lauren finally managed to say. That was all that Bo needed to hear. Nothing else mattered. As they stood there in the pouring rain all they could focus on were each other. Bo leaned across and kissed Lauren softly. Then the kiss deepened. Lauren was overwhelmed with sexual energy than she had been keeping inside for weeks. Bo then ran her fingers into Lauren's hair, which was dripping wet. The two bodies, wet from the rain felt like electric bolts running through their bodies. Lauren felt exhilarated; every part of her was like a nerve being satisfied beyond her imagination. It was like her body was alive but then she started to feel overwhelmed with emotions that gripped her intensely. She needed to run, run away as fast as she can. Lauren pushed Bo and ran so fast that she was taken aback. What the hell just happened she thought?

They both drove in silence and when they got to the house, Lauren jumped out of the car and ran into the house. She wanted to run after Lauren was decided that she didn't want to make a scene, plus she was set wet from the rain. She went into the guesthouse and changed into dryer clothes before she headed to the house to hopefully talk to Lauren.

When Bo arrived at the house she found her mother looking rather annoyed and perplexed. .

"Bo, why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Her mother asked. "Did you and Lauren have a disagreement?" She said with a strict voice. "What the hell is happening?"

"It's nothing mother, just a little misunderstanding." Bo replied.

"Nothing," her mother pouted. "The look on her face did not spell nothing and then she politely asked if she could leave again. I'm confused Bo." Her mother said, shaking her head. "Something doesn't sit right with me. I know I can over-analyze things, but I know better when something is going on."

"Mother, please don't lecture me," Bo said defensively.

"It's pouring rain and she's wandering alone outside, Bo!" She shouted at her daughter. "I don't know what's going on but you should go find her before she catches a cold or worst."

"Don't start with me okay." She said feeling stupid. "I know what I must do but if she happens to come back can you please inform me. I really need to talk to her."

Her mother didn't quite understand what was happening but she knew that there was more to the story and something between Bo and Lauren didn't settle well with her. "Fine, but this conversation is over yet." Her mother said in a harsh tone. "You owe me an explanation, and don't you dare belittle this conversation."

"Right now my only concern is Lauren. You can yell at me later," Bo kissed her mother on the cheek before she headed back outside.

XXXXX

Lauren was walking in the rain. Her tears drowned with the rainfall and she couldn't believe she acted like a prat towards Bo. The passion that she felt inside was so overpowering that it was too much too soon and she couldn't handle it. She knew she had to see Bo to apologise.

Bo heard a knock on her door and when she opened it Lauren was standing soaking wet. She felt a sense of relief. "I've been searching for you woman. Come in Lauren. You need to get out of those clothes before you catch your death." Lauren was quiet as Bo went into the room to fetch her some dry clothes. "Here Lauren, take these, they might be a little long but they'll keep you warm. You can change in the room." Stated Bo.

Lauren just nodded and made her way into the room and closed the door behind her. She was shivering. She carefully removed her clothes and dried her hair. She sat on the edge of the bed and just stared into space. 15 minutes went by and Bo was beginning to wonder why it was taking Lauren so long to come out. She felt a little worried and sick.

"Lauren, are you okay." No respond. "Lauren, I need to know if you're okay." Bo pleaded. She could hear shuffling inside so she knew that Lauren didn't faint or something. Bo knocked on the door, "Lauren, bloody say something, you're starting to worry me."

"I just need time Bo." Lauren said in a low whisper.

Time Bo thought. You've had loads of time up to now. What's to think about? She was beginning to get impatient. Another 15 minutes went by and still no Lauren. Bo knocked again. "Lauren it's been ages. When are you going to come out and face me?" Bo walked back and forth waiting. "Don't avoid me, we need to talk about what happened." Bo pounded on the room door. "Lauren. Open this door before I break it down!" She yelled.

After an eternity had passed, Bo heard the sound of the lock turning and the door opened. "Lauren? You okay?" She asked as Lauren appeared in the doorway. Mentally, she thought Lauren you look like hell. She looked as if she was crying. Her eyes were red.

"Yes, Bo, I am perfectly fine," came the reply.

"You don't look fine to me, Lauren," stated Bo. "Are you going to let me through your guarded walls?" For a moment Bo thought that Lauren would slap her, but she looked too tired or too defeated to argue. She simply stepped aside to allow Bo to enter. Bo shivered. "Lauren, why are all the windows open?" Bo then sat on the edge of the bed. "So, are you going tell me what happened earlier? Why did you run off?" Lauren didn't respond. Bo got up from the bed and walked over to where Lauren was staring sightlessly out of the window. She tapped Lauren's should and led her to the bed and waited for her sit down."

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Bo placed her hand over Lauren's, holding it tightly. Finally, Lauren broke the silence. "Sorry Bo...I didn't mean to be so distant." She said.

Bo squeezed her hand. "No, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was being too forceful. It's just that I care about you."

"Thank you, Bo." Lauren said, feeling exhausted.

"Lauren, you look worn out. Why don't you rest for a while? You can stay here if you want." Bo suggested.

"What about you, Bo?" asked Lauren. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll continue with my writing."

"No, I don't want to inconvenience you. I can leave and go back to the house." Lauren whispered.

"Listen the place is big enough for the two of us, and I don't think it's a good idea that you head back to the house in your state of mind?" Said Bo.

"Yes, I suppose you're right Bo. You can watch over me." She tried to smile.

"If you like I could put on some soft music for you that is if you don't have a problem with that, Lauren?"

"No, Bo, not at all, that would be nice." replied Lauren.

"I better let my parents know that you're here with me before they get worried." Bo said as she went to dial the phone. After telling her mother that Lauren was with her and that they planned to watch a movie, so she needn't worry. She didn't want to get into a discussion with her mother about Lauren so she lied. Just a little white lie she thought. She went to make her and Lauren some tea but when she came back she saw Lauren sleeping. Lauren was indeed tired so when she closed her eyes she fell asleep almost instantly. Bo looked at Lauren on the bed and sighed. "You're so beautiful," she said softly. Why did I have to go and fall in love with you, anyway? How had she let that happen? What would Lauren think of her - that she might try and take advantage of her vulnerability? She wanted it so badly - but it would be taking advantage and she couldn't allow herself to think of such thoughts. She wanted Lauren to want it on her own.

Bo climbed into the sofa across from the bed, wearing a t-shirt along with her shorts. She lay awake for a long time, watching over Lauren wondering if she would be strong enough to face the consequences that would more than likely result if they were to become physical.

Even though she confessed her love for Lauren and Lauren basically felt the same way, what Lauren needed the most right now was a friend, and she would be that friend. She fell into a fitful sleep, trying not to think about the nearness of the other body in the bed. Sometime during the evening Bo awoke to sounds of muffled sobs from the bed. She rolled over and saw that Lauren was crying, trying to muffle the sound with her pillow, probably so that Bo wouldn't hear. She remembered the last encounter with Lauren and how she had comforted her. She got up to put her hands on Lauren's shoulders.

"Lauren?" She said softly. She moved closer. "It's okay darling. I'm right here for you." The tears continued but Lauren seemed more relaxed with Bo that she wasn't trying to hide them. Bo pulled Lauren into her arms and held her close, letting the tears fall on her thin t-shirt. Eventually the sobs quieted, and Lauren relaxed in Bo's arms. "Feel a bit better now?" Asked Bo.

"Yes, slightly," answered Lauren. "Thank you, Bo." Bo wasn't quite sure why Lauren was crying but she knew that she was facing some personal turmoil. She didn't want to question Lauren, she just assumed when Lauren was ready to confide in her then she would.

"No problem, Lauren. You'd do the same for me if you were in the same situation."

Then without thinking Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and placed it over her breast. Bo was shocked for a moment. It took a few seconds for it to register in her brain. She wasn't quite sure how to react. When they kissed in the rain she felt that Lauren was ready but then she ran away and now looking into Lauren's eyes they seemed different. Calm, and she wasn't running.

There was an odd quality to Bo's voice when she spoke again. "Are you sure Lauren? Is this what you really want?"

"I want to, Bo," was the simple reply. "I want to feel you more than anything right now. Please I need to feel you." She said with a desperate look in her eyes. Gone was the fear, gone was the holding back. Right now the only thing she knew was that she loved Bo and the need to feel her physically was stronger than anything she has ever felt in her life.

Bo gently caressed Lauren's hair away from her face while her fingers seek Lauren's mouth, which were soft and moist. She then began to move her hands feeling Lauren's skin, and she couldn't have stopped it if she wanted to. She was mesmerized by Lauren's pure beauty. She then pulled Lauren gradually towards her, Lauren's reaction was to abstain but she gave her a reassuring smile. She watched Lauren tremble and gave her a seductive smile, which made Lauren laugh. This was all new to Lauren and she felt herself become excited with each touch. Lauren's eyes rapturously looked on as Bo pushed her fingers pass Lauren's blouse pulling her closer, thrusting herself upon Lauren's tense body. She removed Lauren's blouse with ease.

"Oh Bo," Lauren moaned.

Then she slowly pulled her shirt off and moved closer to Lauren, feeling her warm body aligned with Lauren's. She kissed Lauren, gently, and felt Lauren's mouth responding eagerly, hungrily. Then she lowered her mouth towards Lauren's breast and felt the softness of her nipple, which was by now harden. Together they felt their bodies were being swept away by the tides of passion that were consuming them. It was like a thick fog of desire that was lingering in the air. She then began her assault on Lauren's body, she licked; then sucked, and stroked Lauren gently with the tip of her tongue, soft and warm leaving her with the wetness of her saliva. All Lauren could do was moan.

She looked up to find Lauren watching her, giving her the courage to go farther. She rolled on top of Lauren, pushing her hips upwards as Lauren pressed herself hard against Bo. She loved the way Bo moved. She began to rock back and forth-stroking her pelvis onto Lauren's, moving up and down, increasingly with rhythmic movements that stimulated Lauren who felt like she was riding a crest of a wave and the higher she got the more sexually wet it made her feel. Lauren found herself spiralling out of control. It wasn't long before she cried out Bo's name as her orgasm overtook her, and Bo came at almost the same instant before collapsing on top of her. Lauren couldn't believe how amazing it felt.

"That was wonderful Bo." Her voice trembled as her legs tingled with sensation.

"I'm not finished with you yet. The night is still young." She said with a mischievous expression.

"Bo," Lauren kissed her, "You drive me wild."

After a while she started to caress her hand on Lauren's body, lowering, adjusting until her hand rested on Lauren's thigh. Bo pushed her back down on the bed and reached under her and pulled off her white lace panty. At this point Lauren wondered what was going to happen next, when she pushed up against her, which immediately got Lauren sexually aroused. As Lauren looked on, Bo moved her hand up and down Lauren's leg, feeling her tremble with excitement as she stroked between Lauren's thighs until she finally gave in to her temptation. Lauren was wet.

"Stop Bo." Lauren tried to control her breathing.

"What's wrong Lauren?" Bo was confused.

"I'm just scared Bo." She looked on with concern. "I'm afraid I might lose myself."

Bo kissed Lauren, "Baby, don't be afraid. Don't you want to?"

Lauren knew she wanted Bo. She wanted to feel Bo's fingers inside her but her emotions were so strong that it frightened her. "No Bo, that's not it. I want you more than I wanted anything in my life." Lauren said. "You make me feel so much that I can't breathe."

"We can stop if it's too much for you." Bo didn't really want to stop but at the same time she understood Lauren and would be patient.

Lauren looked at the big brown eyes that were looking down on her and she knew that she wanted to go all the way. "Bo, I love you."

Bo's heart melted. She squeezed Lauren's hand and felt her heart constrict with emotions. "I love you Lauren."

At this point Bo leaned over and kissed Lauren's ear and told her that she was going to take things slow, she didn't want to hurt Lauren. Lauren just nodded. By now Lauren's breathing was becoming more difficult and she manoeuvred her hand so that her fingers were tracing a line up and down her sex. Lauren's muscles tensed up then she gradually surrendered, easing apart her legs. She allowed her fingers to explore her deeper. Lauren is wet and Bo's fingers fill her as she continues to thrust with slow and cautious movements as she tenderly bite Lauren's lip careful not to leave an imprint on her. Slowly she moved her tongue on a downward spiral, tightening the grip that held them together. Lauren's eyes convey to her all that she needed to know.

"Don't stop Bo." Lauren pleaded.

"Not now Lauren, I want you to feel it all."

"You tease." Lauren sneered.

Lauren began to feel something she had never felt before in her whole life-the feeling of almost total submission to another human being and it felt totally overpowering. Lauren boldly reached out and began to touch Bo's breast-it was soft. She immediately began to respond to Lauren's touch, she took control of Lauren's body, thrusting faster, deeper until the point of exuberant but stopped before the moment of orgasmic explosions. She wanted Lauren to feel so much more so she moved her tongue along Lauren's thigh teasing her. Lauren sensing her orgasm closing in pushed Bo's face closer to her sex as Bo continued to lick to the rhythm of Lauren's movements with her skilful tongue.

"You feel so wonderful Bo." Was all that Lauren would say! She was totally immersed in the pleasure of Bo's lovemaking. "I love the way your tongue feels inside me." Lauren continued to moan and Bo smiled inwardly feeling Lauren's body tighten and rise with excitement. Lauren felt like she was close to a thunderous orgasm that she thought that she was going to explode into fragments. Then Lauren started to tremble as Bo continued to lick, suck with intensity that Lauren began to spasm as wave after wave of orgasm swept through her shaking body.

Bo sprawled on top of Lauren, for a little while before she rose, kissed Lauren softly, and rolled on to her side to give Lauren the much needed space after all she needed time to come down from her out of bound experience.

Then she heard Lauren cry. "What's wrong Lauren? Did I hurt you?" She felt bad, maybe she intentionally hurt her. She wrapped her arms around Lauren feeling her body tremble.

"Sorry, you didn't hurt me Bo." Lauren responded with a strain whisper. "It's just….it's just I have never felt such intensity with another human begin."

"Oh Lauren, believe me I feel exactly the same way too." She wiped Lauren's tears from her face.

"But you've been with other women before."

"Yes, but never at this magnitude. What I feel for you is so strong and powerful that making love to you is an experience I have never thought possible."

Lauren closed her eyes; she loved the way Bo's voice made her stomach turn. "Bo," she sniffed, "You make me tremble inside." Bo moved closer and held Lauren tightly. "I never imagined that being with you physically could make me feel complete, lost and so bloody happy all at once."

Bo smiled, "Lauren, it's called, being in love."

Lauren closed her eyes and Bo held her until her trembles subsided. As she lay there with Lauren watching her fall asleep her last thought was, 'how will Lauren feel tomorrow when reality hits?'


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so I know it's been quite a while since I last updated, but I must apologise for keeping all you readers waiting. It hasn't been easy as life has taken me from what I love doing and that is writing. I can't promise you the next update will come soon but it won't be as long wait as it has been. So forgive me for not updating soon enough, but I do hope that this chapter will at least give you a good read. Sorry in advance, as this chapter might not be a happy one but angst is closely followed by love. There will be ups and downs and twist and turns but I do promise to keep things interesting. I hate knowing there is no more Lost Girls and I'm tired of watching girl love turn sour and never ending good. That's why Lost Girls was the bomb and I know many of us wait for another show that will peak our interest again. Until then, I hope everyone who is reading my story is enjoying the direction I am taking these characters. As a writer I am never quite sure if those who read my stories will enjoy them as I enjoy writing them. I am just a amateur writer so be patience with me if there are spelling mistakes or whatnot. I do enjoy your feedback, much appreciated to know what my readers think of my story. Cheers!

**Chapter 12**

Bo glanced at the clock – 11:30pm. She looked over at Lauren who was fast asleep in her arms. How something so wonderful, so right could be so bloody complicated. She knew that when the morning came things were going to be different. Making love to Lauren was incredible but will Lauren still feel the same when she wakes up and realise that her normal so-called life has changed. And what about Dyson? She felt a guilty knot in her stomach as she knew what she did was wrong but her wanting, her overwhelming feelings for Lauren overrode all sensibility. She knew what she did was wrong under the circumstances. She knew she didn't have a right to mess with his girlfriend but she couldn't deny her attraction for Lauren and the overpowering desire to be with her clouded her judgment and sent her in a tailspin. She knew that if she and Lauren were to remain lovers then Lauren would have to be honest with Dyson. She hated lying to Dyson but she knew that it would hurt him in the end. There was no happy ending for anyone. Bo started feeling nauseous and confounded with the situation. She needed air, something anything to give her the strength to continue. She was in love and wanted Lauren even if it meant hurting her brother. She carefully removed herself from Lauren, trying hard not to wake her. When she got up she made her way outside. She leaned against the wall staring into the bright stars above her. A few minutes later she heard what sounded like Dyson voice coming from the house.

Dyson stumbled into the house like a wild boar. He was pissed drunk and rambled incoherently. After spending time with his friend boating they decided to head to a bar and got wasted. He felt a sexual energy rush through his body. He needed, no wanted Lauren tonight. He couldn't remember the last time Lauren allowed him to touch her.

Mrs. McCorrigan was sleeping when she heard loud footsteps and shuffling. She was a light sleeper and she usually could hear noises, unlike her husband who could sleep through a hurricane. She quickly got up and found Dyson in a state of drunkenness and holding a glass of water in his hand.

"Dyson." she whispered loudly. "What in the name of Christmas Eve were you thinking of." She was clearly annoyed with his drunken behaviour. "You're drunk and causing a ruckus."

"Well hello mother," he said slurring his speech. He giggled trying to keep his feet steady.

She stood there unsettled with her arms crossed and shaking her head. "Are you going to explain to me why you're in a drunken stupor?" She continued giving him an irritated look. "Did it ever occur to you that you haven't been at the house all day and that it didn't cross your mind to call back to tell us that you would be out later than planned? This is not how I raised you Dyson."

"Oh, ma, I'm a grown man. Don't dramatize." She said rolling his eyes at her as if she was overplaying her part. "I'm sorry if I worried you but I can take care of myself." He was having a hard time trying to stay focus. He kept smiling and leaning on his mother. She was getting increasingly exasperated with him. He smelled of heavy alcohol and his balance was shaking at best.

"Where is Lauren?" Dyson asked his mother who looked like she was having none of his nonsense. "She doesn't seem to be here. I really need to see her."

"I suspect she's still with Bo. They were watching a movie, so I assume they probably fell asleep and you should leave it at that. You have no business waking them up in your state."

"But I need to see her now." Dyson demanded like a spoil child.

"Not in your state. You're drunk and not thinking clearly." She said wondering why Dyson was so eager to see Lauren all of a sudden when he was practically out all day and left her with Bo. She had a feeling all was not right with their relationship. She noticed that Lauren seemed tensed when he was around, but what troubled her more was how natural she was with Bo. There was something there but she couldn't put her head around it. In truth, she didn't want to think about it.

"I just had a little to drink and it's still early so she's probably still awake. You know Bo is a night owl and probably boring Lauren with her dull conversation." Dyson said trying to head towards the door.

"Dyson, don't you even think about it." She demanded with a stern voice. She didn't want him to go and make a commotion. The last thing she needed was the neighbours being nosy and in her face. The last thing she needed was tension in the house or between her children.

"Look I'm going and you can't stop me. Don't worry I just need to see her, that's all." Dyson pleaded giving his best puppy look. "I promise I won't be long and I will behave and not labour through."

Mrs. McCorrigan didn't like the idea but she knew she couldn't stop her son once he made his mind up. He was stubborn at fault. In fact, both her children were stubborn, a quality they inherited from her husband. "Fine, I'll come too."

"No, ma. Go back to sleep. You're making a fuss about nothing." He said trying to sound serious. He didn't want his mother to be there. She was being too motherly and he didn't like it. "I just want to say hello. If she's sleeping then I'll leave." With that he made his way to the door leaving his mother with an anxious look.

"Dyson, don't you dare do anything stupid. I'll be waiting here for you when you get back and I better not hear muddle coming from you." She spoke as she nodded her head with reproach.

Bo was about to head back in when she heard the door opened as Dyson stumbled out from the house. Shit she cursed. He looked bloody pissed. She did not need a scene right now.

"Dyson," Bo said trying to look uninterested.

"Hiya sis, I want to see Lauren. Ma said she was holed up with you" He garbled like a fool.

"Wow there, you're a loaded shooter and right now not in any shape to see anyone let alone Lauren." Bo stated. She had no intension of letting Dyson get near Lauren.

"C'mon, mother gave me this speech already. I don't need to hear it from you again." Dyson groaned.

"Listen Dyson, Lauren is asleep. You'll see her in the morning." Bo exhaled. She really didn't need Dyson drunken behaviour to cause a scene. "Right now you need to head back and sleep off your drunkenness. Morning comes and you'll wake up with a nasty hangover."

"I just want five minutes with her Bo. I haven't seen her much." Dyson tried to make his way through before Bo stopped him with her arms.

"Dyson, I said she's asleep." She said angrily. She was staring to lose her patience with him. She knew it was the alcohol that was making Dyson act aggressively. "You have no one to blame but yourself and don't go about demanding shit in your state. Go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning. Or in your case with a massive hangover."

"Bo, I just want to say hello to her. What harm can come." Dyson said looking at his sister who was preventing him from entering.

"I'm sure you mean no harm Dyson, but I don't think it's a good idea if you wake her." Bo said trying to make Dyson understand. "You smell like shit and you look even worse than you smell. Is this how you really want her to see you? Get a grip of yourself. You're acting like a real buffoon."

Dyson was getting agitated. "Look I haven't seen her all day. Just five minutes. Please."

Bo was trying hard not to lose her nerves but Dyson was wrapped all over her and the alcohol stench was making her nauseous. "Will you lower your voice? You're going to wake up the neighbourhood." Bo replied. "Listen if Lauren wakes up then I'll tell her that you inquired about her okay. In the meantime I think you should sleep it off and you'll forget all about it. I won't ask nicely again."

"But," he was about to continue.

"No," Bo heaved a sigh. "You're not seeing Lauren tonight. End of story. Get your drunken ass back into the house or I will drag your pathetic self myself if I have to. Don't cross me as I am not joking Dyson." She said angrily as if fireballs were coming out of her ears.

Dyson thought about it for a while. He knew that Bo was right and he didn't want to get into an argument with his sister. He did feel tired and maybe he was acting unreasonable. "Alright, Bo," He said in her face making Bo cringe. "You're right, I'm tired and will head back to the house. Just tell Lauren I came by and that I will see her in the morning." When Dyson left Bo felt a sense of relief. She couldn't let Dyson see Lauren in her bed naked. Shit! Why does everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

When she awoke later that morning, Bo saw Lauren was already awake and out of bed. She was looking at her with a smile.

"Good morning, my beautiful goddess," she said with a grin as wide as the ocean.

"Morning, Princess. Did you sleep at all?" Bo asked, knowing she would have to tell Lauren about Dyson. She was not ready to face reality and what it might hold.

"Yes, thank you, I slept quite well thanks to you." Lauren sat beside Bo remembering the wonderful night they shared. She didn't want to ever leave the room but she knew that wasn't reality. In truth, she just wanted to hide from reality. The only thing she wanted was Bo but was her heart strong enough to face Dyson, friends and her family she thought to herself before sighing.

"So what do you plan to do this afternoon before you leave?" Bo asked trying not to sound depressed.

Lauren moaned not wanting to think about leaving. "Well, first I think we need to find something to eat. I'm sure your mother has made some delicious waffles."

"Listen Lauren," Bo sat upright, her face turning serious. "Dyson came looking for you last night and he was rather drunk."

Lauren stiffened at the mention of his name. She didn't really think about the outcome of her night with Bo. The consequences and the guilt. All of a sudden she felt nauseous. "Oh, what did you say to him?"

Bo felt queasy about the conversation. Somehow she knew things would get ugly and nothing was right about what they did. Was Lauren worried that she would tell Dyson about them? "What did you think I would say? That you were in my bed naked?" Bo said in a harsh tone but regretted it once she said it.

Lauren felt offended. Why was Bo acting so indifferent? "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I'm sorry Lauren. It's just that he was pissed drunk last night and when I saw him I felt, I felt dishonest." She couldn't even look Lauren in the eye.

Lauren knew that things would be different in the morning but last night was so amazing that she didn't know if she could just go back to her normal life. She liked Dyson but she was in love with Bo. Yet, was it that simple. She knew it wasn't and she had no easy solution. She wrestled with her emotions and wondered if she was strong enough to hold onto her thread of life.

Bo went over to Lauren and took a hold of her hand. "Look beautiful, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, everything is shit. I don't know which way we're going and the thought of losing you is grappling my mind. I'm a selfish turd and only thinking of my feelings."

"I know things are rather complicated and I haven't a clue where we go from here," was Lauren's only reply. She took a deep breathe before replying. "Look Bo, I'm not pretty good at hiding my feelings," She said. "You were so assure of yourself, I felt that I couldn't just come right out and say I'm in love with you when I'm with your brother but you reached into my heart and made me feel a love I have never felt before." Lauren moaned as if the words were cutting her deep. "I'm so in love with you but is that enough? I honestly don't know what is going to happen except it hurts immensely. I feel a mammoth of pain rushing inside of me thinking about what lies outside these doors."

Bo didn't say anything. She was trying to grapple her own emotions and understand that Lauren situation was enormous and what they did was wrong in every sense yet it felt so right, so natural. How can she deny her heart yet not face the truth that she was going to hurt her brother and the guilt a heavy burden on her psyche. She remembered the first time she had looked into Lauren's eyes. It had been like destiny. At first Lauren was still trying to prove that she didn't have any feeling for her but after last night there was no denying their feelings anymore.

Lauren started pacing back and forth in the room, rubbing her fingers across her brow. "It pains me to say this, because it sounds so - shallow. I don't think I was ever in love with Dyson. I was attracted to him, and I was extremely flattered that he seemed attracted to me also. And I was so lonely. Dyson offered me normality and at first it seemed to be good." Lauren blushed slightly. "And then, I met you and you turned my world up-side down. You made me feel all these feelings that I never felt before. I finally realised I was actually in love with someone else – YOU- but I couldn't tell you, I didn't think you would return my feelings. So I again tried to deny it and pretend that it would go away. But it only got stronger. I couldn't fight it any longer." Lauren continued looking at Bo. "It's not that I don't care for him, but I am not in love with him. But am I being selfish and a coward? How can I feel this way yet deceive Dyson. This is not how I am. I live by moral codes but what we did is colossal in every sense of cheating no matter how we dance around it."

Bo got up and went over to Lauren. She put her arms around Lauren's shoulders. "I wanted it as much as you did. But you were vulnerable – I was afraid it'd be taking advantage that you'd wake up and regret it in the morning. Now I see you want the same as me but this guilt is consuming you. Did we make a mistake? In my heart I don't feel like we did even though I know it was wrong. I just don't want you to tell me it's all a terrible mistake. I don't think my heart can digest that."

"Oh Bo," Lauren leaned over and kissed Bo softly on the lips. "I wanted you so much but I was afraid of myself. Afraid of losing control." Lauren said. "You made me feel like everything was possible." She continued looking at Bo who looked gloomy. "I don't regret making love to you. I wanted it. It's just overwhelming and confusing and I'm afraid I'm going to let you down and fuck up."

"So what now Lauren? Where do we go from here? Is there hope for us?" Bo asked with a worried expression. Was this possible and if so what about Dyson? The guilt still sweeping her body.

"I don't know Bo. I honestly can't tell you what will happen." Lauren was apprehensive. She wanted to be with Bo openly but that meant telling people, her parents. She didn't know if she could be open about it and she knew that she didn't want to hurt Bo. She was confused and then the reality of what she did, cheating on Dyson made her feel nauseous. She hated being deceitful. It wasn't in her character. She was in a mess that she didn't know if she could swim out of it. Why was falling in love so problematic?

* * *

Bo finally arrived back home. She knew that Dyson and Lauren needed to spend time together so she stayed with her parents until it was time to leave. It was hard saying goodbye to Lauren not knowing where they stood and not being able to spend time with her. It was nice seeing her parents but the weekend had changed everything. There was no clear path, no discussion with Lauren as to their relationship. She hated being left in limbo but they needed time away from each other. More like Lauren needed time away. When she entered the room she found Kenzi chatting on the telephone. She dropped her bags on the chair and headed to her bed. It felt like a long day and she just wanted to sleep. Sleep her troubles away.

A little while later Kenzi popped her head in, "Hey you, how was your weekend?" She said with a cheerily smile. She had a feeling Bo needed her silly sense of humour.

"It was good and relaxing." She replied quietly.

Kenzi sensed that Bo was holding back. She wanted to know how things were between her and Lauren. She sensed something happened and she wanted details, but she knew to not push the subject. "That's all you can say, just good and relaxing. You're holding back."

"I'm a little tired from the ride in. I promise to tell you all about it later." Bo lied, hoping that was enough for Kenzi.

Kenzi barked shaking her head. "You're avoiding." She shook her head. "I sense a lie coming from your throat and mama doesn't like being lied too. Why the side-step? You think me foolish?"

Bo rolled her eyes, realising Kenzi was being a drama Queen. "I'm not avoiding as I don't really think I need to explain myself."

"Ha, sounds like nonsense to me." Kenzi said with a smirk, her arms crossed. "Dodging bullets is my expertise and I know avoidance when I see it, so spill babe. C'mon, I give great advice and my arms are quite comfortable."

Bo got up from her bed and walked toward Kenzi who was leaning against the door. "Look, I trust you and chilling with you is awesome and I wouldn't want any other Russian blue-eyed beauty like you protecting me, but this is something that I need to deal with first." Kenzi pouted as Bo raised her hand and caressed her face. "I promise you'd be the first to know when I'm ready to share. Can you be patience with me?"

Kenzi nodded her head. She knew Bo was struggling with something and she knew that something was Lauren. Even though she wanted to help Bo she knew she had to let Bo come to her.

Later that evening….

Bo laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She needed to express her feelings and get it all out. But could she trust herself from not falling apart in front of Kenzi? She wanted to tell Kenzi about her and Lauren but was apprehensive about her reaction. She knew that she could trust Kenzi, but she didn't know how much she could help. The aching her heart was excruciating and the longing to feel Lauren's body close to her was like a candle burning her skin. She was on fire and nothing could flame the desire growing and she was sure she was going daft but she couldn't control her emotions. Every minute was filled with Lauren and thoughts of her. Her scent, her smile, her skin, her taste. How it consumed every part of her. The madness was taking a hold of her and it had only been a day. How was she going to stay focus on her studies?

* * *

A few days went by and Bo still hadn't seen Lauren or spoken to her. It was killing her inside. All the torment was beginning to have a negative effect on her. She was also suffering more from headaches and it troubled her. She knew that she was under a lot of stress and that played a part, but she didn't feel right. Something was wrong but she couldn't understand what was affecting her. She was sitting and reading on her couch when her mobile rang. Her heart jumped and Kenzi scoffed at her. Bo reached over and grabbed her phone in a hurry as she headed towards her room.

"Hello Bo speaking." She said out of breath.

"Hiya babe, you sound out of breathe." A soft voice said.

"Oh…yeah, hello Adrianna." Bo felt a little disappointed as she hoped that it was Lauren. She really needed to talk to Lauren.

There was a pause then the soft voice spoke again, "You sound as if you were expecting someone else. Sorry to disappoint you Bo." She said, quietly smiling to herself.

"No, sorry, I'm just a little off today. You know I love hearing from you." Bo responded feeling guilty.

"I just wanted to tell you if it was okay coming up for the weekend. I would love to see you then."

Finally, Bo thought, someone other than Lauren to occupy her brain. "Of course I would love to see you. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming to visit me."

"Sorry, been having problems lately with Daniel." Adrianna said.

"Listen, is everything okay between you too?" Bo felt her alarm bells ring again. The last time they spoke she sensed tension and she knew something was sour in her relationship.

"Not over the phone, listen I have to go, Daniel just came in." She said hurriedly as if she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

"Okay, call me when you get in so I can pick you up at the airport." Bo said still worried about her friend.

"Okay babe, I'll see you soon." And with that she hung up and Bo just held the receiver looking uneasy.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that wasn't Lauren?" Kenzi asked wondering why Bo has a disturbed expression on her face.

"Oh sorry, that was a friend of mine. Her name is Adrianna. She's coming to visit me this weekend. You'll like her." Bo placed her mobile back down. "I think she's having problems with her fiancé. I get this troubled feeling that things are not as they seem." Bo said, her forehead showing worry. "I never liked him and I get a sick sense that he's controlling and dangerous."

"Dangerous, wow that's deep," Kenzi said surprised.

"I just don't like his jealousy and controlling behaviour," Bo spat. "I've seen a few bruises on her and I suspect that he had abused her but she's never confirmed it and I can't prove it. I pleaded with her to leave him but what do I know about shit. I can't even get things right with Lauren."

"Don't beat yourself up," Kenzi said pulling Bo into a hug. "I'm gonna give you my famous Kenzi hug and it won't cost you a dime."

Bo raised her brow at Kenzi, as she laughed. It felt good to laugh. "Nothing is ever free with you."

"Don't be a fish-stick my dumpling," she smiled, her eyes sparkling blue. "Nothing frougle about saving my paper bills as you know everything is expensive and mama don't have rich parents like some I might add."

"My parents are not rich," Bo growled back.

"Don't talk nonsense," Kenzi squeeze Bo harder before putting her hands on Bo's faced. "You don't fool me one bit. I know you were sucking a golden pacifier as a baby."

"You're squeezing my face," Bo said, as Kenzi ignored her. "I am not rich, comfortable middle-class, but not rich."

"Yeah, yeah," Kenzi shook her head. "Those designer labels you wear is not a middle-glass upbringing, but no worry. Still love you though."

Bo laughed. "You love me?"

"Who said anything about love?" Kenzi got up and headed for the fridge. "I need booze."

"Don't change the subject. You said you loved me," Bo smiled. "Love you too Russian honey."

"Don't get second thoughts about wetting my panties. That's never going to happen." She scoffed.

"Are you telling me you don't want some of this?' Bo said swaying her body. "Not many can resist."

"Fuck, I need a drink." Kenzi said trying to not laugh. "I'm not going to lie, you are sexy as bitch and ooze sexuality. You got major game and although I love having sex with men, there are times I like something different."

"Well you did mention before you have experimented," she smiled. After all, Kenzi was beautiful but she was in love with Lauren.

"Don't get any ideas in your head," Kenzi shook her head. "It doesn't mean I want to bang you against a wall."

"I don't bang, I make amour," Bo said in a low sexy voice.

"Whatever," Kenzi blushed. "Why the fuck are we even talking about this shit? I'm not drunk enough to sleep with you."

"Right," Bo responded, sitting back on the couch. "You don't fool me. You can hide behind alcohol but you know your senses would be dulled. Shagging me is your dream." She laughed.

"Very amusing Miss Sexy Thang," Kenzi quipped. "I don't think you could handle being my sex slave."

Bo laughed out-loud. "Sadomasochist, probably not. Let's stick to being BFF."

"You know you can tell me anything," Kenzi said in a serious tone. "I mean anything. I am here for you." Kenzi didn't know why, but the minute she met Bo she knew Bo would be in her life forever.

Bo looked into Kenzi's blue eyes. She knew that she needed to talk about Lauren. It was building up and she felt like she was going to explode. "Listen Kenzi, you have to promise me that what I'm about to say to you stays between us."

Kenzi nodded her head. "You can trust me Bo. I wouldn't do anything to mistrust our friendship. I would mess up someone's face for you."

"Kenzi, you know how I feel about Lauren. I know you are protective of me and you might not always feel Lauren is right for me. Well, something happened between me and Lauren over the weekend." She looked over at Kenzi for a reaction.

You sly devil you Kenzi thought to herself. "Well, Bo, what exactly happened?"

Bo felt jumpy and she knew why. "Look I'm just going to come out with this because there's no other way to say it." Bo ran her fingers through her hair. "We slept together."

Kenzi was her usual coy self. "When you say you slept together, does this mean you shagged?"

"Don't be a twat! You know exactly what I mean." Bo shot back.

"Did you bum fuck her?" Kenzi grinned, realising how that sounded.

"Really," Bo rolled her eyes. "Such crass words."

"I'm a Russian virgin, what did you expect me to say?"

"Russian virgin my backside," Bo yawned. "Still spinning tales are we?"

"Enough about me, how did this happen?" Kenzi said, knowing the complications. "Do you realise what this means?"

"Aren't you shocked or something?" Bo asked. "Aren't you going to tell me how wrong and horrible I am doing this to Dyson?"

Kenzi unwrapped a piece of gum and started chewing and with a retiring look, she looked over at Bo. "It didn't come as a shock Bo. I knew that Lauren felt something for you even though she said differently. All you have to do is look at the way you two look at each other. Major sexual energy between you two."

"Really," Bo said in disbelief.

"What can I say Bo? I'm talented!" She laughed. "So do tell me all the juices tidbits though. Is Lauren a good lay? Did you finger her senseless?"

"You have a way with words," Bo looked at Kenzi rather amused. "That foul mouth of yours just shoots crap. But if you must know, it was amazing and beautiful."

"How the hell did you get her in your bed?"

"It just kind of happened." Bo replied.

"Just kind of happened, well don't hold back sex kitten." Kenzi said blowing out a bubble. "So what now then? It looks like Lauren has gone back into her safe cocoon by your sad demeanour."

Bo felt miserable. She honestly didn't know how Lauren had been these past few days. What if Lauren changed her mind and she didn't want to see her and that what happened was really all just a big mistake? Could she just pretend what her and Lauren shared was just a passing moment?

"Listen Bo, I'm not going to tell you how you should proceed with this. It's obviously painfully for you. But you do realise she's with Dyson, who happens to be your brother." Kenzi said, feeling for Bo and her situation.

"I know that Kenzi, that is why all this is messed up." Bo exclaimed. "It's not like I planned all this. Our feelings are too strong and it just happened."

"How does Lauren really feel about everything? What does she want?"

"That's just it Kenzi. I don't know. When we were together is was wonderful. She told me how she felt and that she was in love with me. I mean I knew it wasn't going to be easy but we promised each other that we would talk about it. And ever since we got back to school I haven't seen or talked to her." Bo felt weighed down. "I need to get drunk and drink my blues away."

"Why don't you go over and talk to her then Bo?" Kenzi said. "Explain to her how you're feeling. It's obvious that you both love each other and even though shit will hit the fan, you both can't continue lying to everyone around you. Go and fight for your woman." She couldn't believe she was telling Bo to fight for Lauren. In truth, she didn't know if she trusted Lauren but it was obvious that Bo was madly in love with her and she needed to support her no matter how she felt about Lauren.

"I can't, she needs to make the first move." Bo said stubbornly.

"Holy fish-sticks. If you feel that strongly about her, and it's so obvious that you do, then what the fuck are you waiting around talking to me about your sorrows when you should be talking to her?" Kenzi said trying to sound supportive.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Bo looked timid.

"Hell, if she's so madly in love with you then I don't see why she wouldn't." Kenzi said. "You can't avoid her. Everyone is going to start noticing what I notice; all that sexual tension between you too. You two need to sort this shit out before all hell breaks loose and it will eventually. Don't let Dyson find out from someone else. That shit ain't cool."

Bo knew that Kenzi was right. She had to see Lauren. She needed to know where she stood. "Thanks Kenzi, you're the best. I could almost shag you right now for your amazing insights."

"I might take you up on your offer, so you better not say that again," Kenzi punched Bo on the arm playfully. "I must say we would have hot amazing mind-blowing sex if we did hook up," she winked at Bo.

"That's why I adore you Kenz," Bo said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for being honest with me, and just being you."

"Anytime babe." Kenzi smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

Bo sighed and pressed the button and waited for a response. After almost a minute, she began pounding on the door. "Lauren, I know you're in there! Let me in.…please! I've barely seen you for the last few days and I need to talk to you." She ran her fingers through her immaculate hair. "Listen, we need to talk. Please don't shut me out." The door slid open with a hiss and Bo saw the interior of Lauren's room, which was dark. "Lauren?" she replied.

When Lauren finally spoke, her voice was flat and hollow. "What do you want, Bo? Maybe right now is not a good time to talk. I'm sorry if that sounds cold."

Bo drew herself up and entered. She hadn't seen Lauren look this out of it since she'd first started denying her feelings. She moved to stand close to Lauren who looked away. "Well...you probably don't want to see me this minute, but I don't care at this moment, Lauren. We need to talk." Lauren's eyes flashed fiercely. "I also know that you're acting like a coward." Bo said. She was angry with Lauren and it was beginning to show. "Don't shut me out."

Lauren stood suddenly, looking over at Bo. Bo stood her ground, however, staring back at her. "How dare you..."

Bo smirked. "Oh, I dare. You know you're avoiding me and you know I'm telling the truth. If you love me so much, why didn't you get off your ass and do something about it, instead of making me wait around?" Bo demanded.

Lauren looked away; her fury diluted somewhat by shame. "I can't. I needed, no wanted time away from you to think properly." Lauren felt ashamed that she was putting Bo in a difficult position but Dyson made her feel so guilty about not spending time together and she couldn't just tell him. She felt trapped. She does love Bo but then there are other factors that came to play. Could she just ignore everything else and selfishly be with Bo. Was it right for them to be together, yet it felt like she was living a lie and she was choking on the air that seemed to be thick of deceit. That wonderful moment she spent with Bo seemed a distant memory, yet her heart felt heavy and she became introverted ashamed that she betrayed all that she felt. How could everything go so wrong so quickly? All she did was cry for Bo. She couldn't face anyone, not even her best friend Vex who tried in vain to console her. Her heart was broken and she didn't know how she was going to surface from the dread she felt inside.

"So, what do you want me to do? Forget that everything between me and you never happened because you're too damn afraid to live?" Bo was almost in tears.

Lauren noticed the flowers in Bo's hand. She knew that Bo bought them for her as a sign of peace offering. She felt distraught. "Bo, I need time to sort things out. Can't you understand that? I do love you and I do want to be with you but I need time. I just need time to figure out things. Please be patient with me. I'm not as strong as you are."

Bo felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. "I understand all too clearly Lauren." Bo was irrational now. "You've had your fun and now you can't handle it, well I'm not your puppet. I don't need your sympathy and excuses."

"Don't be like that Bo, that's not how it is and you know it." Lauren said trying to get Bo to understand but knowing that she was too angry to listen to reason. "Please don't be mad at me as you know this is difficult."

"Right, do tell me how it is!" Bo shot back. "Or are you trying to pull one over?"

"It's not just us that I need to think about. I need to do the right thing by Dyson." Lauren cried, her eyes red from all the crying. "I know what I am doing is hurting you but please understand this is not my attention. I just need to do the right thing. Can't you understand that? We need to do the right thing?"

"What the hell is the right thing Lauren? Please do tell a simpleminded fool like me."

Lauren felt so tired. She did not want to argue with Bo. It was too painful. "Why are you being an insolent?"

"Why are you breaking my heart into pieces?" Bo shot back, her nerves in tattered and her body was shaking.

"This isn't easy for me too," Lauren sighed heavily. She felt as if he head was going to explode. "I feel like my heart is dying. I never felt such pain as I feel right this minute."

"Then why are you avoiding me Lauren?" Bo demanded to know. "Do you know what you are doing to me?"

"I can't handle everything I am feeling, it's too consuming," Lauren pleaded.

"No, you are being a coward, running from me and your feelings," Bo yelled. She felt herself lose control and she knew it would end badly.

"Please Bo, don't," Lauren cried, tears streaming down her face as her whole body ached.

"Don't dare demand that of me," she said, nostrils flared. "Was I just a shag? A release?"

Lauren covered her face, as the hot tears burned her skin. "Stop it Bo, please. I love you."

"You don't want to hear the truth? Truth is I should have never allowed myself to love you. You broke my heart and I can't forgive you for that. I can't forgive myself." Bo was now crying but she felt such anger that it overrode any sensibility.

Lauren went to reach out but Bo turned away. She was in too much pain and couldn't help herself from imploding. She knew she would regret her words but she couldn't stop herself from hurting Lauren and herself. In truth, she was afraid. "Go and hide in your safe cocoon. I'm just a stop-over for you. Don't worry, no one has to know Lauren Lewis shagged a girl."

Lauren body froze. She knew Bo was hurting and her words were not true but the words nevertheless cut into her soul and it hurt. No one has ever hurt her like Bo did and she couldn't stop the pain in her heart. She wanted to reach out and grab Bo and hold her in her arms and stop the pain but she felt an anger growing inside. "Piss off then if that's how you feel. Obviously you haven't heard a word I said." Now Lauren was furious. "You come here and cut me down with your words. How dare you say such things? What I feel for you is real? Don't you believe that?"

Bo breathed and exhaled. Her whole body throbbing in pain. She held the flowers in her hand tightly and then placed it on Lauren's chair and turned to leave. "Look, Lauren, stay in here and rot if you want. But when you've decide to start living again, let me know."

Lauren remained standing looking gob-smacked until she heard the door slam. She sighed and turned to look at her reflection on the mirror. She looked awful. She reached up and touched her face. Perhaps Bo was right...she was taking the easy way out. All she wanted was to hold Bo in her arms and forget the outside world. She cried and wondered how the hell she was going to hold herself together.


End file.
